Jamais dire Jamais
by Mily Black II
Summary: James Potter s'était juré de ne jamais sortir avec une fille plus jeune que lui. Il avait tout prévu... Sauf leur rencontre.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut !!  
Tout d'abord merci à toutes celles qui ont lu mes précédentes fics et n'hésitent plus à me laisser des petits commentaires, parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer c'est ce qui donne envie de continuer à écrire...  
Me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle fic plus longue que la précédente, ce qui est pas trop difficile.. Pour celles qui suivent il s'agit de celle que je dis ne pas aimer maintenant à vous de voir. Elle est presque finie et comptera aux environs de 25 chapitres. Je publierais comme toujours le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi et ce dès le début.  
Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Une rencontre**

James Potter avait toujours dit que jamais au grand jamais, il ne sortirait avec une fille plus jeune que lui. Il y avait bien assez de possibilités avec celles de sa promotion ou encore des années supérieures. Il voulait des partenaires avec de l'expérience et qui ne verrait pas en lui LE prince charmant mais un amant. Un ami pour la nuit, pour le plaisir, rien de plus. Il était trop jeune à son goût pour penser à débuter une relation sérieuse.

Entouré de ses amis, communément appelés les Maraudeurs, ils toisaient les autres. Cette année serait la leur, celles de toutes les farces. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les quatre au Manoir Potter une semaine avant la rentrée afin de mettre au pont leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Ils tenaient absolument à 'marquer' l'histoire de leur Collège et pour cela ils regorgeaient d'inspiration. Les professeurs se souviendraient de cette année et du lot de 'surprises' qu'ils avaient prévues…

Tous les quatre étaient assurément les garçons les plus populaires de leur école par leur physique mais aussi leurs blagues. Ils faisaient à coup sûr l'unanimité. Auprès des garçons pour les multiples conquêtes et leur facilité avec la gente féminine… Et auprès des filles… Bah il fallait bien le dire, elles rêvaient de passer dans les bras d'au moins un d'entre eux.

- James, cette année, je pense que je vais tenter ma chance avec Champers.

Sirius Black, frère de cœur de Poudlard, brun aux yeux gris, avait fugué l'été précédent pour s'installer chez son ami. En effet, sa famille aux idées très étroites et ayant un penchant non caché pour l'extermination de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leur étant inférieur, avait très mal vécu sa répartition à Griffondor puis la volonté affichée de leur fils à ne pas se soumettre à leur maître. Sirius avait donc décidé qu'il draguerait et coucherait avec leur jeune professeur de divination. Pari largement gagné d'avance puisque déjà l'année précédente, il avait eu quelques avantages… Et pas que dans ses notes.

Rémus Lupin et Peter Petigrow, les deux autres Maraudeurs, étaient, quant à eux, muets devant tant d'assurance ou peut être attendaient ils quelque chose… comme par exemple, ce groupe de filles de septième année à Poufsouffle qui leur avait fait signe quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils étaient des quatre ceux qui avaient le moins de succès. Bien sur comparé à beaucoup de garçons, ils restaient très au dessus de la moyenne. Rémus avait en plus du charme une douceur peu commune et une sagesse qui faisait défaut aux autres. Peter avait les traits encore poupins et son admiration pour les trois autres le faisait se tenir en retrait, ce qui jouait en sa défaveur assurément.

- Au fait, cette année, je suis Préfet en Chef. Alors pas trop de vagues, les gars ! dit Rémus en souriant à la jolie blonde qui venait de lui envoyer un baiser.

- Et toi James, qu'as-tu prévu cette année ? Demanda Peter, visiblement intéressé.

- Comme d'habitude…

- Tu vas avoir moins de choix…

- …

- Bah oui, il ne reste plus que les filles de notre promo…

- Oui, dit James pensif.

- A moins que cette année, tu ne fasses une exception pour une plus jeune. Il y en a des pas mal…

- Jamais !

* * *

- Poussez vous, on est en retard !! Poussez vous !!

Lily Evans et son meilleur ami Andrew Jones couraient sur le quai commun aux voies 9 et 10. Les deux jeunes gens étaient sorciers d'ascendance moldue, il leur fallait donc passer la barrière magique pour se rendre sur le quai 9 ¾ d'où partait le Poudlard Express. Ils commençaient leur sixième année à Griffondor, la maison des courageux et comme à leur habitude ils arrivaient juste à l'heure. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, essoufflés, devant un mur en brique.

Alors que le jeune homme ne portait que des vêtements qui mettait en valeur son corps aux proportions raisonnables, la jeune fille arborait une jupe longue bleue presque informe qui traînait à terre et un débardeur blanc qui faisait ressortir son léger hâle. Contrairement aux autres filles de son âge, la mode était bien loin de ses préoccupations, et ses études sa priorité.

Ils avaient passé les derniers jours de vacances ensemble, avec Andrew, et avaient réussi un sort quelque peu compliqué mais fort utile. En effet, ils avaient trouvé comment réduire leurs bagages de telle façon qu'un sac à dos suffisait. Et heureusement parce qu'avec la course qu'ils venaient de faire, s'ils avaient du traîner derrière eux leurs malles… bonjour la galère ! La jeune fille s'élança vers le mur et disparu aussitôt.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que des élèves auraient la mauvaise idée de rester juste là. Elle sentit deux bras la retenir alors que la chute lui semblait inévitable. Elle poussa quelques jurons avant de se retourner pour faire face à son bienfaiteur. Les Maraudeurs ! Quand elle comprit qui elle venait de bousculer et en conséquence, dans les bras de qui elle se trouvait toujours, elle eu un mouvement de dégoût et se repoussa le plus loin de lui en prenant appui sur son torse.

- Lache moi, Potter !

- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?! Dit il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Si tu n'étais pas resté comme un abruti dans le passage !

- Dis donc… Commença Sirius.

Il ne put finir sa phrase puisque Andrew venait d'arriver le bousculant à son tour. Les deux jeunes gens se toisèrent un moment puis Andrew saisit la main de Lily pour l'entraîner à sa suite vers le Poudlard Express. La jeune fille souriait de l'audace de son ami. Il ne savait pas encore de quoi il venait de la sauver… A vrai dire le savait elle elle-même ? Après tout les Maraudeurs étaient connus pour être fiers de leur réputation et tout cela ne resterait peut être pas impuni…

James, de son coté, la regardait partir, rêveur. Quand il avait senti quelqu'un lui rentrer dedans il avait senti une colère sans nom l'envahir. Puis il avait senti son parfum et tout de suite, il s'était calmé. Quand elle s'était retournée, il avait bien vu son expression. Ca ne lui avait pas fait plaisir de se retrouver dans ses bras alors que beaucoup de filles en rêvaient… Pourquoi ? Quand elle lui avait dit de le lâcher, il s'était exécuté… à regret. Que lui arrivait il ? Qui était elle ?

- Tu viens James ? On va se trouver un compartiment.

- Je vous suis les gars.

Il les suivit jusqu'à un compartiment libre où ils s'installèrent en prenant toutes leurs aises. Alors que les trois autres parlaient de leur projet pour l'année, James tourna le visage vers la vitre contemplant l'extérieur tout en pensant à cette mystérieuse fille. Il revoyait ses yeux d'un vert pur, son petit nez retroussé, ses cheveux de feu (aurait elle le même caractère dans un lit ?), ses taches de rousseur (en avait elle sur d'autres parties de son corps ?) et ses lèvres…

- James, regarde qui vient se joindre à nous ? s'exclama Sirius avec un clin d'œil pour son ami.

Les septièmes années de Poufsouffle qui avaient salué sur le quai les Maraudeurs, avaient pris pour excuse le manque de place pour venir s'incruster dans le leur… James eut un petit sourire victorieux, il venait à peine de quitter Londres que déjà il avait de la distraction…

- Lily, tu imagines les conséquences de tes actes ?

- Que veux tu dire Andy ?

- Tu as remis James Potter à sa place… Tu sais, James Potter, le gars le plus cool du château, la coqueluche de toutes les filles, le chef des Maraudeurs !

- Et ?

Bien qu'ayant un air dégagé, la jeune fille n'en menait pas large, elle savait très bien qu'elles allaient subir quelques farces pour avoir osé tenir tête à cet hérisson. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il l'agaçait à se pavaner, à faire des blagues aux autres… Alors elle ne s'était pas retenue de lui dire ce qu'elle en pensait…

- A t'entendre, on pourrait croire que tu es sous le charme… susurra t elle.

- Non, il n'est pas mon type… Trop mâle. Je préfère Lupin ou mieux Petigrow…

- Beurk !! Ce sont des Maraudeurs !

- Je vois qu'on parle de nous !

Rémus Lupin se tenait à la porte de leur compartiment. Il n'avait pas signalé sa présence tout de suite et les deux sixièmes années ne savaient donc pas ce qu'il avait entendu exactement. Il se doutait depuis l'an passé que Andrew Jones était homosexuel et il venait d'en avoir la confirmation. Pas qu'il était friand de ce genre d'information ou qu'il avait des préjugés à l'égard des gays, c'est juste qu'il s'était souvent posé des questions sur ce couple peu ordinaire.

Il avait remarqué que Evans et lui étaient perpétuellement collés ensemble mais il n'avaient jamais été jusqu'à s'embrasser en public. La jeune fille était d'une beauté rare. Elle n'usait d'aucun artifice et ses sourires illuminaient le cœur de tout un chacun. Rémus avait fait une ronde l'an passé avec elle et était tombé sous son charme. Il avait aussi compris qu'elle n'appréciait guère les Maraudeurs et tout ce qui s'y rapportai pour une raison qui lui échappait.

- Que voulais tu, Lupin ?

- Réunion des préfets, tu es en retard.

- Comme d'habitude, dit Andrew avec un grand sourire. Mais rassure toi, c'est pour cela que je t'aime !

La jeune fille lui tira la langue avant de passer devant Lupin pour se diriger vers le compartiment réservé aux réunions. Ils décidèrent des tours de garde, des responsabilités de chacun pour les différents événements qui auraient lieu durant l'année… Trois heures furent nécessaires pour régler les détails, retardés par la préfète de sixième année de Serdaigle qui tentait de s'accaparer l'attention du Préfet en Chef. Lily haussa les yeux quand la préfète trouva une raison pour retenir Rémus.

- Lily, attends moi ! Désolée Pauline, je dois y aller.

- Depuis quand m'appelles tu par mon prénom ? demanda Lily une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés.

- Ca te dérange ? répondit il avec un doux sourire.

- Que veux tu ?

- J'ai entendu ce que te disait Jones tout à l'heure… Au sujet de Peter.

Le visage de la jeune fille perdit toute couleur. Elle s'adossa à une fenêtre tachant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Les Maraudeurs faisaient des blagues, parfois méchantes, à des élèves pour l'unique raison que le Choixpeau les avait envoyé à Serpentard mais que feraient ils à Andy ? Elle releva les yeux vers Lupin qui s'était penché vers elle pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Lors de leur ronde, l'année précédente, elle avait été agréablement surprise par le jeune homme. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de choses de sa part, comme de l'arrogance ou du mépris mais non. Il s'était montré courtois, parlant de tout et de rien et finalement elle en avait oublié son appartenance au groupe des Maraudeurs. Elle se sentait en confiance avec lui mais qu'il sache pour Andrew la mettait tout de même mal à l'aise.

Quelques compartiments plus loin, James les observait…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Quelques compartiments plus loin, James les observait… Son regard glissait sur le corps de la jeune fille. Ainsi, nonchalamment appuyée, elle était un appel aux baisers. Il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir Rémus… Il chassa cette idée en secouant la tête. Ses vêtements étaient pour le moins surprenant. Ils ne laissaient que faiblement entrapercevoir ses formes. Pourtant quand elle l'avait bousculé… Il savait qu'elle avait un corps à faire damner un saint !

Il sortit de ses pensées pour en revenir à ce qui se passait plus loin. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller voir son ami pour briser cette scène. Il en voulait à Rémus qui semblait la connaître… Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait fait que le bousculer avant de l'envoyer promener… Il sentit une pointe de jalousie l'étreindre et ne put s'empêcher de crier.

- Hé Rem', qu'est ce que tu fais ? On t'attend !

Il vint se poster à coté d'eux sans un regard pour la jeune fille qui fixait son ami. Qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle le regarde lui aussi. Rémus coupa enfin le contact avec la jeune fille pour se retourner vers son ami avec un faible sourire.

- J'arrive James. On en parlera une autre fois, dit il en ce tournant vers Lily.

- Oui, murmura t elle alors que les deux jeunes hommes étaient trop loin pour l'entendre.

Elle retrouva rapidement son meilleur ami. Celui-ci semblait très agité, visiblement nerveux et à la limite de la panique. Ils étaient très proche tous les deux, voire trop proche de l'avis de certains mais ils s'en moquaient. Ils étaient heureux d'être l'un avec l'autre et ne se préoccupaient pas de ce qui les entouraient. En clair, ils se suffisaient.

Tous les deux s'étaient rencontrés lors de leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans ce nouveau monde fait de magie et d'extraordinaire. D'autres étudiants entrant eux aussi en première année, leur avaient parlé et décrit tout ce qui les attendait. Le premier voyage vers Poudlard s'était donc passé dans une bonne ambiance et les deux moldus se sentirent vite à leur aise.

Malheureusement une fois l'excitation retombée, Lily et Andrew n'avaient plus rien trouvé à dire aux autres, les filles admirant déjà les Maraudeurs d'un an leurs aînés et les garçons tentant de leur ressembler. Les conversations étaient donc inintéressantes. Un soir, où Lily n'en tenait plus d'écouter ses camarades de chambre baver sur les Maraudeurs, elle était descendue dans la Salle Commune. Andrew s'y trouvait déjà, confortablement calé dans un fauteuil, un livre ouvert devant lui.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Murmura t il le nez toujours plongé dans son livre.

- Non, les filles papotent…

- De ?

- Des Maraudeurs. Tu sais ce groupe de deuxièmes années…

- Dans mon dortoir, c'est pareil… dit il en lâchant enfin du regard son livre. Moi, je ne les aime pas trop. Ils se moquent des Serpentard pour la seule raison qu'ils ne sont pas comme eux.

- Je suis du même avis que toi… Et tous les autres qui les idolâtrent… Ridicule !

Ils avaient ensuite parlé du livre que le jeune homme serrait précieusement contre lui. Puis de livres en général. Ils étaient restés tous les deux toute la nuit à discuter ne se quittant que le lendemain pour aller prendre leur douche avant le petit déjeuner. Cette conversation nocturne avait marqué le début de leur amitié.

Ils s'étaient alors construits leur bulle à eux et parlaient sans complexes et sans secret à l'autre. C'est ainsi qu'en troisième année, Andrew fit part à la rouquine de ses doutes sur sa sexualité et qu'elle accueillit la nouvelle avec tant d'indifférence que tout naturellement il lui parla des raisons de tout cela. En cinquième année, ses doutes s'étaient confirmés et leur relation à tous les deux en était devenue plus câline. Ils n'hésitaient pas à se prendre la main ou à se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre créant l'illusion d'un couple qui protégeait le jeune homme des réactions parfois stupides qu'auraient pu avoir ses camarades.

- Andy, Lupin a entendu…

- Je m'en doutais !! Je suis mort !! Ils ne vont pas me lâcher avec ça ! Je vais devenir la risée de tout le collège ! Mes camarades de dortoir ne voudront plus de moi !

- Tu viendras dormir avec moi et comme ça on pourra parler toute la nuit, finit Lily le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, Lily. Ils feront de ta vie un enfer à toi aussi…

- Attendons de voir. J'en parlerais avec lui… Il n'a pas l'air aussi stupide que Potter et Black.

Malgré ses paroles encourageantes, la jeune fille n'en menait pas large. Elle essaierait de parler le plus rapidement possible avec Lupin pour tenter de le faire taire… Peut être lui demandera t il quelque chose en échange… Restait à souhaiter que non.

Rémus poussa un grand soupir. James n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était venu le chercher à la fin de la réunion des préfets. Il sentait que quelque chose perturbait son ami mais si celui-ci ne décollait pas les dents… Lui aussi était perturbé. Lily Evans cachait le secret de son ami avec beaucoup de brio. En effet personne n'aurait pu se douter… Il jeta un regard ému vers ses amis… Personne, à vrai dire ne se doutait de leur secret à eux aussi. Les gens étaient aveugles où les deux groupes étaient tant unis que les autres ne pouvaient voir que le peu qu'ils laissaient voir ?

En effet, alors qu'il était tout jeune, Rémus avait eu la malchance de croiser le chemin d'un loup garou. Ce dernier, particulièrement vicieux, avait préféré transformer le jeune garçon plutôt que de le tuer. Depuis Rémus se cachait de peur que quelqu'un ne découvre son secret. Quand en entrant à Poudlard, il s'était lié d'amitié avec les autres, il avait tu sa condition de peur de les voir fuir mais au contraire quand ils l'avaient découvert, ils avaient tout fait pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les quatre dans la Salle Commune dans le canapé face à la cheminée, discutant gaiement. Le dîner et la répartition s'étaient fait comme d'habitude dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les Serpentard avaient subi la première farce de l'année et aucun premier année ne s'était perdu sur le chemin de la tour Griffondor. Rémus avait bien vu à maintes reprises Lily se diriger vers lui mais à chaque fois, elle avait du abandonner.

En ce moment même, elle tentait de maintenir ses yeux ouverts pour lire et surtout avoir l'occasion de parler avec Lupin. Elle écoutait leur conversation plutôt qu'elle ne lisait, il faut l'avouer. Ils étaient vraiment des gamins ! Et ces filles un peu en retrait qui gloussaient… Ce qu'elles pouvaient être agaçantes !

- Vous ne pourriez pas aller vous coucher les Dindes ?! s'écria Lily les nerfs en pelote.

- Comment oses tu nous parler de la sorte ?! Nous sommes en septième année, nous !

- Et ? C'est un privilège d'être en septième année ?! Non, parce que j'y serais l'an prochain…

Le ton venait de monter. S'il y avait bien une chose que Lily détestait, c'était les gens qui se croyaient tout permis pour la bonne raison qu'ils étaient les plus vieux. Et quand en plus, il s'agissait de membres du fan club des Maraudeurs, ses nerfs frisaient encore plus vite !

- Les filles, allez vous coucher ! coupa Rémus.

Les filles en question, d'abord flattées qu'un Maraudeur s'adresse à elles furent déçues qu'il ne prenne pas plus leur défense. Elles en auraient hurlé quand elles virent Rémus prendre place dans un fauteuil juste à coté de Lily, leur faisant signe de partir de la main. James n'avait pas loupé une seule seconde de l'échange et une boule commençait à se former au niveau de son estomac tandis qu'il voyait les deux Griffondor parler.

- Je suppose que tu aimerais parler de toute à l'heure…

- Tu supposes bien, répliqua Lily en relevant le menton dans une attitude de défi.

- Et que voulais tu me dire ? dit il amusé.

Le comportement de la jeune fille était très peu courant pour Rémus. En effet, habituellement, les autres élèves se contentaient d'acquiescer prenant parfois une attitude de dominé. Mais elle au contraire, lui parlait comme son égal et il se doutait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le remettre à sa place. Il eut un petit sourire.

- As-tu l'intention d'en parler à tes abrutis de copains pour lui faire des blagues ?

Rémus ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette question. Se retournant vers ses 'abrutis de copains', il remarqua le regard noir de James… Alors comme ça son ami était intéressé par une sixième année… Et pas n'importe laquelle par la seule fille ou presque qui ne leur vouait pas une admiration sans borne… L'année promettait d'être très intéressante. Le jeune homme regarda dans les yeux la jeune fille qui attendait toujours sa réponse. James aurait un adversaire à sa hauteur, elle ne se laisserait pas faire…

- Non, je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je voulais juste te dire que j'avais entendu mais que je m'en moquais.

- D'accord, souffla Lily soulagée.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as l'air fatiguée.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire. Finalement il y avait peut être un Maraudeur de valable sur les quatre. Andrew serait soulagé demain quand il saurait tout cela. Elle commença à gravir quelques marches quand mue par une envie subite, elle se retourna et cria un ' Bonne nuit, Rémus'. Ce dernier lui répondit amusé par la réaction de son meilleur ami.

- Alors Rém', tu es déjà en chasse ? demanda James. Je croyais pourtant que cette Poufsouffle te plaisait bien.

- Moui mais je pense avoir trouvé une fille avec beaucoup plus de qualités…

Rémus avait décidé qu'il jouerait un peu avec son ami. Au moins tant que celui-ci n'avouerait pas que la petite préfète de sixième année lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Lily Evans ? Si James voulait un défi, en voilà un !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Merci à tous d'être présents pour cette quatrième fic qui comptera dans les 25 chapitres au total. Elle n'est pas encore finie, j'avoue avoir un manque de motivation et je voulais savoir si elle vous plaisait... Et au vue de vos reviews, elle a l'air de faire l'unanimité, vous m'en voyez contente !**

**Lissoue : tu as mis le doigt exactement sur ce qui me déplait dans cette fic, c'est à dire la narration. Mais j'ai eu beau passé du temps dessus rien y a fait. Alors je la publie pour ne pas dire que j'ai perdu mon temps.  
****Catherine Broke : Ravie de voir que cette fic attise ta curiosité. Et je te rassure tout de suite, les Maraudeurs de cette histoire ne se moqueront pas de Andrew.  
Inconnu : J'aime pas la façon dont j'ai raconté cette histoire mais je n'arrive pas à la modifier pour qu'elle me plaise. Je la laisse à vos critiques en espérant qu'à défaut de la forme, le fond vous plaise.  
Malliia : Et oui, on ne changera pas James Potter de si tot !! Bonne lecture.  
Lily Joke : Voilà la suite...  
Lillly28 : Je n'aime pas le style... C'est pourquoi je suis retournée à mon premier amour, la première personne du singulier pour les fic suivantes.  
MjRock : Peut etre as tu raison et c'est juste ce changement de style d'écriture qui me gêne...  
Camille : Merci de me suivre avec tant de joie. J'espère ne pas te décevoir.  
Anaïs : Ravie que cette nouvelle histoire te plaise, n'hésites pas à intervenir de nouveau !  
Carolisa : Merci pour tout cela et de me laisser des reviews.  
Iemanjinha : merci pour cette review qui vient du coeur en espérant que le sprochains chapitres t'inspireront tout autant.  
Lollipop58 : Je poste comme à l'habitude, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi et cela sans faute.  
Kalahane : Voilà la suite...  
Celilys : Oui, j'en avais assez d'un Rémus trop sage pour être honnête.  
Bella Black 2b : Merci pour toutes les reviews dont tu m'as abreuvé lundi. Ca m'a fait plaisir de revoir ton nom... Et oui, je poste comme d'habitude, puisque comme d'habitude cette fic est quasiment finie et n'attends que vos critiques.  
Arie-Evans : Oui désolé, mes Lilys sont plutot naturelles et sans artifice mais ca les fait se distinguer des autres filles et attirer l'attention de James, non?  
Elayna Black : Bon retour parmi nous ! Et amuses toi bien...  
lauralavoiepelletier : La suite que tu souhaitais tant...  
Sham : Avec toutes les fics que j'écris tu es en manque de L&J ?! Bon d'accord y en a deux autres que je pourrais publier en même que celle ci mais je préfère y aller doucement, mon coté sadique surement...  
Eyzalie : Et c'est reparti pour un tour, en espérant qu'elle te plaise jusqu'au bout !  
Callistofall : En espérant qu'elle rete intéressante pour toi...  
Hamataroo : Je suis d'accord avec toi, espérons que ça dure.  
Dailly Till : Il fallait bien que je trouve un fil rouge original, non?  
Silvermirror Lily : euh... On va voir...  
Ceriz' : voilà la suite  
Nolyssa : oui, la suite est pour bientot et régulierement comme à mon habitude.  
Atchoum16 : Bonne lecture  
**

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour Frères ?! et Toi et Moi jusqu'au dernier chapitre.  
Bonne lecture et à vendredi  
E**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Les cours avaient repris avec une intensité telle que les Maraudeurs furent très vite submergés par les devoirs. James ne parlait plus de Lily avec Rémus mais ce dernier avait tout de même observé les coups d'œil rêveurs de son ami vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait dès le lendemain matin mis Andrew au courant de sa conversation avec Lupin et bien que méfiants tous les deux ils en étaient soulagés.

- Il avait l'air de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

- Cool. Mais j'attends de voir les prochains jours s'il ne t'a pas menti. On ne sait jamais.

- Tu sais, il semblait sincère… Dit Lily en le regardant dans les yeux. Peut être y a-t-il un Maraudeur de valable.

- J'espère parce qu'il tient dans sa main mon avenir.

- Tu dramatises, Andy !

- Ah oui ?! Imagine que Mélanie et ses copines l'apprennent…

La jeune fille fronça des yeux. Il est vrai que ces filles là n'étaient pas des tendres… En troisième année, elles s'en étaient prises à eux. Les traitant d'asociaux et leur associant tout un tas d'habitudes et d'idéaux qui choquèrent les autres. Mais eux deux avaient passé l'épreuve ensemble ignorant superbement les jeunes filles qui étaient rapidement passé à autre chose vu le manque de réactions… Mais pourraient ils rester si indifférent sur un sujet si intime…

A la fin de la première semaine, James n'y tenait plus. Cette fille l'avait ensorcelé. Il avait même refusé pas mal de rendez vous dans des chambres privées parce que l'unique objet de ses pensées était une rousse… Même la nuit il se surprenait à se réveiller en sueur dans un état d'excitation que la douche la plus froide calmait que très difficilement. Et quand il la croisait… Il avait envie de l'embrasser, voire de la prendre là sans autre forme de procès.

- James, tu veux en parler ?

Il était allongé sur son lit contemplant le plafond de son lit et tachant de comprendre pourquoi cette petite rousse était si désirable à ses yeux… Le visage de Rémus apparu dans son champ de vision avec un sourire malicieux. Impossible de lui cacher quelque chose à celui-ci. Est-ce que ça venait de ce coté philosophe ou de sa condition de loup garou ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Rémus Lupin venait de prononcer la phrase qu'il rêvait d'entendre dans sa bouche depuis une semaine. Il se releva pour s'asseoir sur son lit et vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls tous les deux.

- Oui…

- Que veux tu savoir ?

- Tu sais déjà de quoi je veux te parler ? demanda James visiblement surpris.

- Elle s'appelle Lily Evans. Elle est préfète de sixième année. Quoi d'autre ?

James ne savait s'il devait nier tout en bloc ou continuer à lui poser des questions. Lui qui une semaine plus tôt répétait encore que jamais il ne sortirait avec une fille plus jeune que lui…

- Elle m'obsède, Rémus. Je n'en dors plus la nuit.

- Oui, j'ai cru voir ça…

- Mais elle ne me voit pas, elle ne nous voit pas… Mis à part toi.

- Je suis préfet moi aussi, ça joue pour beaucoup…

- Sais tu pourquoi elle n'aime pas les Maraudeurs ?

- Non, mais si tu veux je pourrais trouver un moyen de lui demander…

James poussa un soupir gros comme le monde. Il avait 17 ans et pourtant il se comportait comme un gamin qui envoyait son meilleur pote faire les repérages… Et si Lily l'intéressait lui aussi ? La scène dans le train lui revint en mémoire. Lui penché au dessus d'elle.

- Rémus ?

- Oui, James ?

- Elle te plait ?

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Le loup garou ne pouvait nier que ce petit bout de femme lui plaisait mais il ne se voyait pas partager plus que des rires ou encore des conversations avec elle. Elle était sauvage et belle… Quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui, si calme. Il poussa un soupir devant l'air peiné de James qui croyait avoir lu dans les yeux de son ami beaucoup de choses…

- Non, je pense qu'elle ferait une merveilleuse amie, mais rien de plus.

Lily et Andrew, de leur coté, avaient travaillé tard tous les soirs pour faire leur devoir et profiter du week-end et surtout du soleil. En ce samedi après midi, ils étaient donc en maillots de bain, allongés dans l'herbe sous un arbre. L'eau du lac les avait bien rafraîchit et une fois secs, Andrew avait passé de la crème sur le corps de la jeune fille avant de s'allonger sur la serviette à ses cotés.

Au loin, James n'avait rien perdu des gestes tendres que les deux jeunes Griffondor s'étaient échangés. Il avait serré sa baguette à en faire blanchir ses articulations et c'était finalement quand Rémus avait posé sa main sur la sienne qu'il avait compris l'étendue de sa bêtise. Il n'était rien pour elle et pourtant il était prêt à envoyer son meilleur ami à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était sûrement pas ainsi qu'il la séduirait.

- Pourrais je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?! demanda Black en jetant un coup d'œil à ses deux amis.

- Où est Peter ?

- Aux cuisines. Tu me réponds, s'il te plait ?!

- Tu te rappelles de la fille qui m'a bousculé le jour de la rentrée ?

- Sur le quai ? oui.

- Elle sera à moi cette année.

Rémus n'appréciait pas cela. Il avait cru son ami sur le point de tomber amoureux et le voilà maintenant qui parlait avec Sirius de vengeance, de l'humilier… James n'employait plus le même ton qu'avec lui, son air rêveur avait été remplacé par un air conquérant… Tentait il de se voiler la face ? Etait il donc incapable de s'avouer qu'une fille plus jeune pouvait l'attirer ? Il appréciait réellement Lily et ne voulait pas que ses amis la blessent d'une quelconque façon. Il devrait faire attention à la jeune fille bien qu'il la soupçonnait de très bien savoir se défendre.

- Elle déteste les Maraudeurs… Une fois que je l'aurais séduite, elle comprendra qu'elle est comme toutes les autres…

James lui en voulait de lui faire ressentir tout cela. La vie était plus simple avant quand il séduisait une fille pour en changer aussitôt après. Peut être qu'il en serait ainsi aussi avec elle… Mais il en doutait. Pour le moment, il n'était pas prêt à avouer à son frère de cœur qu'après elle, il renoncerait sans doute à toutes les autres femmes. Pour le moment, il profitait de pouvoir encore feindre l'indifférence alors que tout son être disait le contraire.

- Finalement mon défi de cette année sera de la mettre dans mon lit…

- Qui ? demanda Peter qui venait d'arriver.

Rémus eut un frisson de déplaisir. Cette histoire allait mal tourner… Il se leva fermement décidé à aller voir la jeune fille. Il devait être assez proche d'elle pour pouvoir s'assurer que James ne lui ferait pas de mal… Il s'approcha des deux amis. Ils se tenaient par la main et discutaient en riant comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Ils se rassirent dans un même mouvement et le regardèrent prendre place avec eux. Autant Lily semblait à l'aise, autant Andrew ne savait où poser les yeux.

- Andrew, tout comme je l'ai dit à Lily, tes orientations sexuelles ne me posent pas plus de problèmes que ça.

- Tu es bien un des seuls… Je ne suis pas sur que tous les élèves de cette école seraient aussi cool.

- Alors cette première semaine s'est bien passée ?

La conversation entre les trois jeunes gens allait d'un sujet à un autre, sans temps morts. D'un point de vue extérieur, ils auraient pu être amis depuis longtemps tant ils semblaient à l'aise ensemble. Au bout d'une heure, le Maraudeur réussit à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi nous n'aimons pas les Maraudeurs ? répéta Andrew.

- Question pas facile… murmura Lily.

- Si c'est parce que j'en suis un…

- Oh non ! C'est juste que… c'est tout un ensemble, continua Lily.

- Oui, par exemple, la façon dont vous paradez devant les autres comme si vous leur étiez supérieurs.

- La façon dont vous traitez les filles…

- Vos blagues parfois cruelles…

- Ou encore…

- C'est bon je crois que j'ai l'idée principale, la coupa Rémus.

Il riait de bon cœur devant la franchise de ces deux là. Ils étaient franchement agréables et le moment qu'il venait de passer avec eux confirmait que James aurait du mal à mettre son plan à exécution. Ce fut donc avec un léger sourire qu'il les suivit vers la Tour Griffondor où le reste des Maraudeurs l'attendait. Tous trois venaient de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame, que Peter s'écria :

- Bah alors tu faisais quoi Rem' ?

- Je discutais avec Lily et Andrew…

- Mouai.

Le jeune homme avait levé les yeux au ciel d'un air dédaigneux avant de regarder les deux sixièmes années. Il était clairement visible qu'il ne les appréciait pas. Il avait tout d'abord jaugé Andrew de la tête aux pieds avant de reporter toute son attention sur la jeune fille. Son regard se fit plus scrutateur et bien qu'il la trouvait à son goût, son manque de glamour lui déplaisait. Il préférait largement les filles qui prenaient soin d'elles.

Lily poussa un gros soupir en levant elle aussi les yeux au ciel devant la mine de Peter. Il était évident qu'eux deux n'avaient pas leur place dans la même pièce que les Maraudeurs… Rémus retint un rire alors que Andrew lui chuchotait à l'oreille :

- Qu'est ce qu'on disait…

Oui, Rémus les appréciait réellement beaucoup…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le mois d'octobre était commencé depuis quelques jours, apportant avec lui les premiers jours de pluie. Les Maraudeurs enchaînaient blagues sur blagues à l'encontre des Serpentard. Et, pour leur plus grande chance, personne ne réussissait à mettre la main sur eux. Ils en étaient fiers. A cette époque l'an dernier, ils avaient déjà accumulé pas mal de retenues et des lettres menaçantes de la part de Mme Potter.

James n'avait nullement oublié son but : séduire Lily. Mais il attendait que Rémus se rapproche un peu plus d'elle pour s'imposer lors de leur discussion… Pour commencer à 'étudier' le phénomène Evans.

Elle hantait toujours ses nuits et bien que l'intensité de ses rêves se fût réduite, ils en restaient perturbants. En effet, pour la première fois de sa vie, il rêvait de fonder une famille, d'avoir des enfants et une femme aimante. Quand, après un de ces rêves, il s'éveillait, il s'asseyait à la fenêtre de leur dortoir et contemplait le parc du collège à la recherche de réponses à toutes ses questions. Pourquoi cette fille lui faisait autant d'effets ?

De son coté, la jeune fille était totalement inconsciente du trouble qu'elle avait créé chez le Maraudeur et continuait à vivre tranquillement. Leurs blagues l'agaçaient toujours autant tandis qu'elle trouvait les cours plus intéressant que les autres années.

L'entraînement de Quidditch avait été rude en ce vendredi soir, mais James, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe des Griffondor, voulait que tout le monde soit au point pour le match de la semaine suivante. A la fin du match, Léana, la poursuiveuse, l'avait attendu avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Alors James, satisfait de cet entraînement ? susurra t elle en s'approchant de lui, roulant des hanches.

- Oui, plutôt. Les gars commencent à comprendre ce que je leur demande et le nouveau gardien semble prometteur.

- Et moi ?

Elle se tenait maintenant devant le jeune homme, la main sur son torse. Son sourire promettait de folles choses pour la nuit à moins que ce ne soit parce que son autre main commençait à déboutonner son pantalon… Il lui saisit les deux mains avant de la repousser gentiment. Elle n'était pas Lily… Les lèvres de Léana le laissaient sans réaction alors que de penser à celles de la jeune rouquine le faisait déjà fantasmer…

Il sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. En temps normal, il se serait fait une joie de rester avec elle à flirter mais depuis le début de l'année, il n'avait plus ce genre d'envie… Tout cela à cause d'elle !! En plus, de le faire revenir sur ses principes, il fallait qu'elle occupe toutes ses pensées !

En entrant dans la salle commune, il vit dans le canapé Rémus qui discutait justement avec cette jeune fille qui venait de lui faire refuser une partie de jambe en l'air. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres… Il jeta ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce avant de s'asseoir juste aux cotés de la jeune fille. Pour ne pas couper la conversation, il s'installa à ses cotés posant son bras sur le dossier derrière Lily. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de reprendre la discussion.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord Rémus !

- Attend je te rapporte l'article !

Elle suivit du regard le jeune homme qui courait jusqu'à son dortoir. En se retournant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dorénavant seule sur le canapé avec Potter. Elle supplia Rémus de revenir le plus rapidement possible ou tout du moins que cet échevelé se tienne à carreau. Ce dernier jubilait. Avec un peu de chance, Rémus prendrait son temps pour revenir…

Sa joie fut malheureusement de courte durée, en effet, Andrew venait de passer la porte et s'installait de l'autre coté de la jeune fille accaparant par ce fait toute son attention. Alors que les deux amis parlaient du dernier cours de la journée, James intervint.

- Au fait, Evans, tu me dois toujours un merci.

- Tu viens de nous couper dans notre conversation pour ça ?! On va dire qu'on est quitte.

- Cela n'a aucun rapport ! s'écria James.

- Ah bon, explique moi alors !

- A la gare, si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais tombée ! Quant à votre conversation, vous pourrez la reprendre plus tard !

- Oh, j'oubliais ! Mr James Potter ne supporte pas de ne pas être la priorité ! De passer après quelqu'un d'autre !

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela !

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux debout face à face tandis que les autres élèves encore présents à cette heure là les regardaient avec de grands yeux. Rémus avait tardé un peu à revenir laissant une opportunité à James et avait tout de suite accouru en direction des cris. Son ami avait tenté sa chance et pour la première fois dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, une fille venait de le remettre à sa place.

- Du calme, dit Rémus. Lily, tiens regarde, je te parlais de cet article.

- Je n'ai plus la tête à ça, nous en reparlerons quand Potter ne sera pas dans les parages…

Il est vrai qu'elle semblait particulièrement énervée et James menaçait tout autant d'exploser. Rémus riait sous cape. La première tentative avait échoué et elle ne semblait pas disposée à lui laisser une autre chance de sitôt. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, tandis que Andrew faisait de même en adressant un petit sourire d'excuses à Rémus qui allait devoir gérer le problème Potter tout seul.

James ne savait plus comment se mettre. Cette fille avait refusé de parler avec lui. Elle lui avait clairement signifié qu'elle ne voulait plus être dans la même pièce que lui. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge… Il croyait que ce genre de choses était pour les chochottes, que cela ne lui arriverait jamais… Mais finalement si, il était un être humain comme tous les autres, et un être humain sous le charme de la plus belle des enquiquineuses ! Il remonta jusqu'à sa chambre, faisant claquer sa porte de chambre.

- Lily, tu as réussi à l'éviter tout le week end mais je serais toi, je me méfierais pendant la semaine…

Cette phrase d'Andrew avait suivi la jeune fille toute la semaine. Pourtant rien de mal ne lui était arrivé. Quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs, il l'ignorait et même les Maraudeurs ne lui faisaient aucune réflexion. Rémus venait toujours discuter avec eux. On aurait pu croire que l'incident n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Le vendredi soir, Lily faisait sa ronde seule puisque son collègue avait été touché par une quelconque maladie au dernier moment et n'avait pu l'accompagner. Elle n'avait pas souhaité déranger Rémus, du coup, elle la faisait toute seule. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement cela et savait qu'elle ne finirait pas tout le tour. Certains recoins du château étant trop… effrayant de jour comme de nuit surtout pour une jeune fille de 16 ans.

Un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Des bruits de pas qui courent… Un élève, après le couvre feu… Elle n'était finalement pas sortie pour rien. Elle se plaqua contre un mur éteignant sa baguette afin de pouvoir surprendre l'intrus. Elle vit enfin une silhouette se détacher devant une fenêtre et sorti de sa cachette juste à temps pour stopper le fuyard.

- Potter !

- Evans !

Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit de plus, il lui attrapa la main pour la forcer à le suivre. Malheureusement il était beaucoup plus grand et plus sportif qu'elle… Elle fut très vite essoufflée et il la poussa dans une salle de classe, posant sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle se taise.

De l'autre coté de la porte, elle entendit quelqu'un arriver en courant et pester d'avoir manqué sa cible. Rusard !! Le concierge était à la recherche de Potter… Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il venait de mettre au point une farce pour le lendemain.

- Enlève ta main de là !

- Tais toi ! On va se faire repérer sinon !

- T'es un imbécile né ou c'est un travail de tous les instants ?

- Quoi ? Je viens de te sauver, de t'éviter la retenue avec Rusard et toi tu m'engueules ?!

- Je suis préfète, crétin !

Pendant un instant le Maraudeur ne sut plus que dire. C'était une grande nouvelle pour lui. Puis il détailla la jeune fille qui se trouvait toujours bloquée entre lui et le mur. Ses lèvres étaient encore plus tentantes que dans son souvenir. Et ses taches de rousseur…

- Potter écarte toi, je vais me débarrasser de lui.

Sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il lui obéit. Il recula pour lui libérer le passage et la regarda ressortir. Il aurait du saisir sa chance et l'embrasser ou lui caresser la joue en remettant cette mèche qu'elle avait toujours devant les yeux… pourquoi perdait il donc tous ses moyens devant elle ?!

De l'autre coté de la porte, Lily n'en menait pas large. Elle avait vu du désir dans le regard de Potter et cela ne lui plaisait pas. S'était il mis en tête de l'avoir ? Pourtant tout le monde savait qu'il ne sortait qu'avec de filles d'expérience… Et elle… Bah elle n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon alors niveau expérience, c'était le zéro absolu. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec Andrew lui suffisait parfaitement… Alors pourquoi se demandait elle quel effet ça ferait d'être embrassée par un garçon ? Et surtout par l'arrogant James Potter ?

- Melle Evans, puis je savoir ce que vous faites là ?

- Oui. J'ai cru avoir vu un élève entrer dans cette salle…

- Et ?

James frémit. Elle l'avait trahi ! Elle avait osé le dénoncer au concierge… Ce dernier était sans doute, avec Lily et son meilleur ami, l'une des rares personnes qui détestait les Maraudeurs. James regarda autour de lui cherchant une solution à son épineux problème. Demain aurait lieu le match de Quidditch contre les Poufsouffles, il se devait d'être là. Et pour cela, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse prendre après le couvre feu dans une salle de classe !

- Et il n'y a personne. Et vous, avez-vous croisez quelqu'un ?

- Malheureusement non…

- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois alors… vous partez vers la droite ?... Je vais aller vers les cuisines alors. Bonne nuit, Monsieur Rusard.

James sourit. Elle était maligne. Elle lui avait indiqué par où partait le concierge et par où elle allait. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de sortir de sa cachette et de se diriger vers la tour Griffondor. Il prit place dans un canapé attendant avec impatience son retour.

Lily pestait. Depuis quand protégeait elle les Maraudeurs ? Et surtout Potter ?! Elle n'avait fait le détour par les cuisines que pour le laisser rentrer dans la tour sans qu'ils se croisent de nouveau et puis tout cela lui avait ouvert l'appétit, un petit bout de gâteau au chocolat ne serait pas du luxe.

Quand elle passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle comprit que son calvaire n'était pas fini. Une tête venait de surgir du canapé. Lunettes bien ajustées sur le nez, cheveux en bataille et sourire charmeur, James Potter l'avait attendu. Elle soupira.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?!

Le sourire du jeune homme disparu pour laisser place à un visage beaucoup plus sérieux. Son regard fixa le vide avant de revenir sur elle. Il se leva, se plaça devant elle comme pour l'impressionner de toute sa stature.

- Je voulais te remercier. Contrairement à toi, ce genre de mot ne m'écorche pas la bouche !

Quelle… !! Et après ces quelques mots, il avait tourné les talons pour monter dans son dortoir. Ce que la jeune fille ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle l'avait blessé. Le ton dur et froid qu'elle avait utilisé quand elle avait remarqué sa présence l'avait peiné. Combattre le feu par le feu, si elle voulait la guerre, elle l'aurait.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Silvermirror Lily : Oui, j ene savais pas trop quoi faire avec Peter, alors ça risque de se sentir...  
Marion 86 : Quel enthousiasme ! J'espère que tu le garderas !  
Atchoum16 : Il n'y ara pas beaucoup de prises de têtes mais j'espère que ça te plaira tout de même.  
Hamataroo : La guerre va vraiment etre petite...  
Dailly Till : Mission pas si impossible que ça...  
Elayna Black : Ai deja sorti cette phrase (pas reellement dans une 'conversation') effet garanti !  
Inconnu : il y a juste un chapitre que je publierais seul. J'essaie de faire des coupures 'intelligentes'.  
Catherine Broke : Je publies 2 chapitres, pour me débarrasser rapidement de cette fic que j'aime pas... et puis faire des coupures à des moments clés aussi accessoirement.  
Lissoue : Je suis comme toi, j epréférais les précédentes et les suivantes...  
Malliia : merci  
Eyzalie : Il ne va pas l'embrasser tout de suite...  
Arie Evans : Bonne lecture alors !  
Bella Black 2b : Tu me mets la pression avec ta phrase : '**je me demande comment tu vas réussir à faire 25 chapitres là-dessus' **j'espère que mon histoire va pas être trop saoulante !  
Celilys : Voila la suite :D**

**Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est bientôt le week end, alors faut que je bosse !  
A lundi  
E**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain au réveil pourtant il en était tout autrement. Sa colère face à l'indifférence de Lily était passée pour laisser place à de l'amertume. Si la jeune fille le méprisait, il ferait tout pour qu'elle change d'avis. Mais pour le moment il devait gagner le premier match de la saison !

- Allez debout fainéant, tu as un match qui t'attend !

- Sirius, laisse moi dormir !

- Pas question, Capitaine.

- Suis mort de trouille !! Et si on perdait ?

- On va pas perdre parce qu'on a la meilleure équipe de l'école !!

James se leva après avoir souri devant l'excitation de son ami. Il prit une douche. Il repensa à la soirée avec Lily. Enfin surtout de ce moment dans la salle de classe, pourquoi n'en avait il pas profité ?! Il avait toujours le sourire quand il descendit dans la salle commune. Le spectacle qu'il eut alors sous les yeux, lui fit ravaler toute joie.

* * *

Lily, ce matin là, s'était levée aux aurores pour pouvoir aller réveiller Andrew. Elle avait besoin de parler avec lui. A 10h n'y tenant plus, elle se faufila dans sa chambre pour lui parler. La pièce était encore calme quand elle se glissa sous la couette de son meilleur ami. Elle le réveilla à grands coups de bisous. Une fois cela fait, elle lui intima l'ordre d'être prêt dans un quart d'heure en bas.

Une fois, tous les deux installés dans le canapé devant la cheminée, elle lui raconta la veille au soir, la réaction de Potter et surtout les siennes de réactions.

- Ma Chérie, tu es ni plus ni moins qu'en train de tomber sous le charme de ton vieil ennemi.

- Non, ça ne se peut pas ?!

Andrew la prit dans ses bras, la sentant perdue devant cette prise de conscience. Il eut un sourire attendri… Comment voulait elle expliquer autrement le fait de ne pas l'avoir dénoncé à Rusard ? Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Il savait très bien que ça l'apaiserait puis n'y tenant plus, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ou alors tu deviens gentille avec l'âge… Qu'est ce que tu préfères ?

Elle pouffa de rire. En plus de lui dire des bêtises, il la chatouillait avec son souffle dans son cou. Soit elle était sous le charme de Potter, soit elle devenait laxiste dans son rôle de préfète… Dans les deux cas, elle n'appréciait pas.

- Bonjour vous deux, s'écria Rémus après avoir dépassé James dans l'escalier, figé par la vue de Lily dans les bras de Andrew.

- Rémus ! Comment vas-tu ? Poursuivit sur le même ton Andrew.

- Très bien ! Et toi ?

- Il fait beau, je tiens dans mes bras la plus belle fille de Poudlard et cet après midi a lieu un match de Quidditch que nous sommes surs de gagner. Alors demander de plus ?

- Rien, grogna James en passant devant eux le visage fermé.

Il continua jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame et sortit de la Salle Commune pour aller manger et tenter d'oublier… En plus, la blague qu'il avait mise au point avant de se faire surprendre par Rusard n'allait pas tarder… Il s'assit et aperçu le reste des Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et Andrew prendre place eux aussi à la table des Griffondor.

Ces deux derniers discutaient du match qui aurait lieu en début d'après midi quand un grand bruit se fit entendre du coté des Serpentard. Ils les virent se lever de table les uns après les autres et dire à toute la Salle leur secret le plus intime. La jeune fille fulminait, elle se tourna vers les Maraudeurs pour rencontrer les yeux rieurs de Potter. C'était donc pour cela qu'il était en dehors de la Tour hier soir…

Il allait l'entendre !! Oh non, elle était pas devenue plus gentille ! Oh non, elle n'était pas sous son charme ! Et elle allait se faire une joie de lui montrer de quel bois elle se chauffe. Elle se pressa de finir son repas et retourna dans la Salle Commune des courageux tenant en sa main une vengeance…

Sirius pleurait en passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, la blague dont s'était chargé James hier soir était superbe. Tous les Serpentard avaient avoué un quelconque penchant ou une peur… Certains élèves avaient pris des notes pour pouvoir s'en servir plus tard… Ils remontaient tous les quatre dans leur dortoir, James le dernier.

Aucun ne remarqua la présence de quelqu'un derrière la porte, aucun ne s'était méfié… Jusqu'au moment où James avait eu une baguette sous la gorge et une furie rousse devant lui.

- T'es vraiment qu'un débile profond !

- Evans ! Comment vas ?! Dit il avec un grand sourire.

Il lui prit la main tenant sa baguette pour tenter de la repousser mais la jeune fille en avait décidé autrement.

- Lache ma main si tu ne veux pas te recevoir un sort ! Et les autres tenez vous tranquille pendant que je règle cette affaire.

- Lily, ne lui fais pas de mal, on en a besoin pour cet après midi.

Rémus avait lancé cette phrase avec un grand sourire tout en s'asseyant sur son lit pour pouvoir être au premier rang de ce qui s'annonçait comme un grand moment. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Peter et Sirius qui, la baguette à la main, ne quittaient pas des yeux ce petit bout de femme qui tenait en respect l'un des Maraudeurs.

- C'est donc ça que tu fabriquais hier soir ?

- …

- Et tu te crois malin !

- Oui assez.

- Puisque tu te sens si fort, pourquoi ne boirais tu pas de ça ?

Le visage de James avait perdu toute couleur. D'abord heureux que la jeune fille se tienne si proche de lui, il n'avait pu se retenir de sursauter en voyant ce que lui proposait de boire sa 'geôlière'. Elle tenait à la main un verre de jus de citrouille, sûrement un de la table des serpents…

- Et si je ne veux pas, que feras tu?

- Et puis sais tu à qui tu t'adresses ? Intervint Sirius.

- A priori à un trouillard ! Rit Lily.

- Donne moi ça !

S'il y avait bien une chose que James détestait, c'était de se faire traiter de trouillard. La jeune fille avait mis dans le mille avec cette remarque. Elle se doutait qu'il serait facile de piquer son ego démesuré de toute façon mais de le voir boire cul sec le verre… La rendait très fière d'elle. Il ne fallut pas attendre trop longtemps pour voir les effets de la potion.

- Moi, James Potter, avoue être sous le charme de Lily Evans.

Un silence s'était abattu sur la chambre des garçons. Sirius et Peter étaient stupéfaits par l'aveux de leur ami, ils s'attendaient plus à savoir le nombre de filles qui étaient passées dans son lit que ça ! Depuis quand le grand James Potter était sous le charme d'une fille, et surtout d'une fille plus jeune ?! Rémus, quant à lui, attendait patiemment la réaction de la jeune fille qui risquait d'être très intéressante.

- Crétin !

La jeune fille n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire devant cela. Elle s'était trompée !! Elle était pourtant persuadée que la potion était dans le jus de citrouille. Dire qu'il était sous son charme… Elle aurait volonté frapper dans quelque chose. Quel goujat !! Elle rabaissa sa baguette et partit de leur dortoir d'un pas raide.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé, même une fois la porte fermée derrière Lily. Il venait de dire qu'il était sous son charme et la seule chose qu'elle trouvait à répondre, c'était 'crétin' ?! Toutes les autres filles auraient été charmées, mais non, elle l'insultait avant de partir comme si de rien était. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et dit d'une voix dégagée.

- Bah il semble clair, qu'elle, elle n'est pas sous mon charme.

Le regard de Sirius allait toujours de son ami à la porte qui venait de se refermer. Alors comme ça une fille avait réussi à faire perdre la tête à James ? Depuis la rentrée, il avait remarqué que son ami ne profitait pas des propositions de jeunes filles extrêmement consentantes mais de là à CA ! Il posa alors la question qui commençait à le tarauder.

- Tu as dit que ton défi était de la mettre dans ton lit…

- …

- James… Tu n'es tout de même pas amoureux ?!

- Sir'. Ca n'a jamais été un défi pour moi… c'est juste que j'en ai envie… Non, besoin.

Le jeune homme ne savait comment expliquer cela à ses amis. Il se sentait mal, perdu. C'était bien la première fois que…

- Tu annules ton défi à son sujet ? demanda Rémus.

- Oui, murmura t il.

La jeune fille fulminait toujours en s'installant sur les gradins des Griffondor. Comment avait il osé ?! Oser prétendre qu'elle lui plaisait !! Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite Rémus qui venait de s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- Ca va, Lily ? dit il la faisant sursauter.

- Moui.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Après…

En effet le match venait de débuter. De plus, elle ne voulait pas parler de ça entourée d'oreilles indiscrètes. Elle regarda les joueurs évoluer sur leur balai chacun poursuivant sa tache avec obstination. Elle vit alors l'attrapeur des Griffondor s'élancer dans une course folle enchaînant les figures acrobatiques à une vitesse effrayante. Tout d'un coup la foule se leva.

Lily fit de même cherchant la raison de tout cela. Rémus lui tapota le bras avant de tendre en direction d'un des joueurs. Potter ne se tenait plus que par une main à son balai tandis que son autre bras pendait à ses cotés. La jeune fille sentit son estomac se contracter quand un nouveau cri dans les tribunes la fit sursauter. Le Vif d'Or venait d'être attrapé le match était fini.

- Tu ne viens pas Lily ? demanda Andrew. Tout le monde est parti maintenant…

- Je dois parler avec Rémus, je te rejoins dans la Salle Commune.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

- Tu ne viens pas Lily ? demanda Andrew. Tout le monde est parti maintenant…

- Je dois parler avec Rémus, je te rejoins dans la Salle Commune.

Tout d'abord surpris par la requête de son amie, le jeune Jones partit en direction du château.

- Tes amis vont enchaîner farces après farces cette année, je suppose.

- Comment ça ? demanda Rémus curieux de cette entrée en matière.

En effet, il pensait que la jeune fille chercherait à savoir si ce que James avait était vrai, et dans qu'elle mesure elle lui plaisait. Non au lieu de ça, elle lui parlait des farces qu'ils faisaient. Qu'avait elle donc en tête ?

- Je les imagine très bien voulant 'marquer l'histoire de Poudlard' et chercher à faire les plus de blagues de mauvais goût cette année.

- Je vois que tu commences à bien les connaître, répondit Rémus un léger sourire aux lèvres…

Lily s'arrêta brusquement forçant le jeune Lupin à se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle semblait dans ses pensées, et pas des bonnes. Les sourcils froncés, elle pointa un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

- Tu me le dirais s'ils avaient l'intention de s'en prendre à moi ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- J'ai bousculé Potter à la rentrée, ce qui devrait m'attirer quelques retombées que je n'ai toujours pas eu.

- Il s'en moque…

- Je ne fais que me disputer avec lui, je le menace… Je pense que sa vengeance ne va pas s'arrêter à un simple 'je suis sous ton charme, Evans'.

- Tu crois qu'il a dit ça pour se venger ? S'étrangla Rémus.

- Bien sur. Et puis, pourquoi chercherais tu à sympathiser avec nous si ce n'est pour une obscure raison ?

S'en fut de trop pour le lycanthrope qui pouffa tout d'abord de rire avant d'exploser franchement.

- Parce qu'avec Andrew, vous m'êtes sympathiques ! Tu ne devrais pas douter de moi !

- Désolée… Mais je deviens suspicieuse dès que l'un d'entre vous est dans le coin…

- Ce n'est rien.

Il reprit alors le chemin vers le château laissant la jeune fille plantée au milieu du chemin. Pourtant quand il fut sur d'être encore à portée de voix, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

- C'était vraiment le jus de citrouille, ce matin.

Lily releva la tête à cette affirmation, fixant le dos de Rémus qui s'éloignait. Il venait de confirmer ce qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de Potter dans cette salle de classe la veille au soir. Potter voulait l'ajouter à sa liste de conquêtes… Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait aucun point commun avec toutes ces filles !

Rémus était assez content de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il comprenait enfin l'attitude de la jeune fille. Si elle savait… Quand James s'était balancé au dessus du vide, ses sens plus développés que ceux des simples sorciers, lui avait permis d'entendre son cœur battre plus vite… Elle avait eut peur… James obtiendrait sans doute ce qu'il voulait mais il allait falloir qu'il montre patte blanche.

Andrew était, quant à lui, appuyé à coté de la porte de Poudlard. Pour la première fois en six ans, Lily l'avait tenu à l'écart et cela le surprenait beaucoup. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur mais sa curiosité en avait été piquée. D'autant plus que Lupin était passé près de lui avec un sourire mystérieux… Il vit alors son amie arriver en courant puis lui sauter dans les bras.

- Andy, j'ai plein de trucs à te raconter !!

- Cool, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu avais des secrets pour moi !

La fête battait son plein dans la Salle Commune des Griffondor. Après chaque victoire de l'équipe de Quidditch il en était de même. Et tandis que Rémus et Peter discutaient joyeusement, Potter et Black draguaient à tout va. Enfin, seul Black draguait puisque son ami ne pouvait détacher son regard d'une petite rousse…

- Arrête de la fixer comme ça, James. Ca fait malsain !

- Rémus ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Elle pense que c'était une blague pour se moquer d'elle…

- Quoi ?

- Ce matin… dans le dortoir…

- Mais, ce n'était pas…

- Je sais, James.

Ce dernier se retourna une nouvelle fois vers celle qui hantait son esprit. Elle avait troqué son uniforme contre un jean taille basse et un tee shirt qui au moindre de ses mouvements dévoilait un ventre laiteux et plat, enflammant l'imagination du jeune homme. Elle discutait joyeusement avec Andrew dans un des coins de la salle, cherchant sans doute à se fondre dans les murs pourtant James ne voyait qu'elle.

- Crois tu qu'elle accepterait de danser avec moi ?

- Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse te répondre, déclara Rémus avec un sourire.

D'après ce dernier, il existait deux possibilités soit elle l'envoyait promener, soit elle dansait avec lui. Rémus ne savait pas du tout comment la jeune fille réagirait, elle avait le don de le surprendre à chaque fois. Maintenant une chose était sure, sa réponse ne dépendrait que de la façon dont James lui proposerait.

Il s'apprêtait à lui donner des conseils afin d'avoir plus de chance que la réponse de la jeune fille soit positive quand il vit que son ami était déjà parti d'un pas sur de lui. S'il pouvait perdre cette attitude arrogante, il gagnerait déjà quelques points dans l'estime de Lily…

La jeune fille profitait de sa soirée, et de la bonne ambiance. Elle avait tout raconté à Andrew qui avait ri devant son air perdu. Il n'avait été d'aucun conseil, lui disant juste de voir ce que l'avenir lui réservait au lieu de vouloir tout savoir dans l'instant même. 'Vivre, c'est savoir prendre des risques', voilà ce qu'il lui avait répété plusieurs fois.

- Salut tous les deux.

- Salut Potter, dit Andrew derrière son verre, regardant Lily par intermittence.

- Salut.

- Beau match, ajouta Andrew voyant que le silence commençait à s'installer entre eux.

- Oui… Merci, dit James sans lâcher la jeune fille des yeux. Evans, puis je t'inviter à danser ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, étonnée par la demande du capitaine des Griffondor. Elle regarda son meilleur ami dont les lèvres s'étiraient en un fin sourire, puis Rémus un peu plus loin dans la Salle et un groupe de filles qui suivaient la scène avec beaucoup trop d'attention. 'Vivre, c'est savoir prendre des risques'.

- D'accord.

Il lui tendit alors la main pour la conduire sur la piste de danse. Elle la saisit avec précaution comme si elle s'attendait à une quelconque blague, puis elle le suivit. Pourquoi avait elle accepté ? Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle voulait lui donner l'occasion de la faire changer d'avis sur son compte.

Un slow ! Voilà bien sa chance ! Pourquoi fallait il justement que ce soit un slow ? L'avait il fait exprès ? Elle le regarda et vit que lui aussi semblait embarrassé. Elle sourit. Finalement il n'était peut être pas totalement débile.

James encouragé par ce sourire posa ses mains sur la taille de Lily puis la rapprocha de lui. Par automatisme, elle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules… Elle serait moins collée à lui que si elle les mettait derrière son cou. La jeune fille réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle ne voulait pas le vexer en le repoussant mais elle était troublée et ne souhaitait pas être trop proche de lui.

Il commença à bouger au rythme de la musique et bientôt elle s'abandonna à la danse oubliant qui la tenait dans ses bras. Les mains de James n'avaient pas changé de place, et il ne les aurait déplacées pour rien au monde. En effet, les mouvements de la jeune fille lui permettaient d'effleurer une fine parcelle de peau que ni le tee shirt, ni le jean ne couvrait. Il était aux anges.

- Lily…

La jeune fille sursauta. Potter venait de l'appeler par son prénom pour la première fois… Elle prit alors conscience de leurs mouvements lascifs, des mains de James, de ses caresses mais aussi du fait qu'elle avait posé sa tête contre son torse. Elle n'eut pas le courage de le repousser elle se contenta de pousser un léger grognement pour lui signifier de continuer.

- Je suis désolé que tu ais cru que je me moquais de toi ce matin…

Une tomate… Non une pivoine ! Pourquoi fallait il qu'il reparle de ça ?! La jeune fille continua de fixer un point au loin, fermement décidée à ne pas relever la tête vers lui. Lui, ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ce silence. Il n'était pas habitué à ce manque de réactions. Habituellement la fille serait déjà entrain de l'embrasser, ou de lui caresser le dos… de l'encourager à aller plus loin en gros. Mais là, rien. Il prit sur lui de changer de sujet, ils auraient le temps d'en reparler plus tard.

- Tu as aimé le match ?

- Oui. Les Serdaigle se sont bien défendus…

- Mais on les a écrasé !

Lily osa un regard vers son partenaire. Il avait un sourire suffisant sur le visage ce qui la ramena sur terre. Ne pouvait il pas accorder que l'équipe adverse avait bien joué ? Elle se raidit imperceptiblement.

- Et quand ce cognard m'a fait tomber de mon balai !

- …

- J'ai été impressionnant, non ? Réussir à me remettre dessus… Tu n'as pas eu trop peur pour moi, j'espère ?

La jeune fille soupira, le repoussant à deux mains.

- Ca y est, je me rappelle pourquoi je ne supporte pas d'être dans la même pièce que toi.

- Quoi ? s'écria James.

- Tu as un ego surdimensionné !

- Ca me change de 'crétin' !

Ils étaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre se défiant comme la fois précédente sauf que là beaucoup plus d'élèves assistaient à leur échange.

- J'aurais aussi pu dire arrogant, vaniteux… Tu en veux d'autres ?

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits !

- Tu me dégoûtes !

- Si je te dégoûte tant que cela, pourquoi as-tu dansé tout contre moi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé te toucher ?

La mâchoire serrée à s'en faire mal, la jeune fille tourna les talons pour rejoindre Andrew qui riait discrètement. Elle prit un verre de jus de citrouille et ignora tout le monde pour discuter avec son meilleur ami qui tentait de reprendre son sérieux.

Le jeune Potter quant à lui se servit un grand verre de Whisky Pur Feu avant de retourner vers la piste de danse et flirter avec la première fille venue. La soirée était un véritable fiasco.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour !!**

**Désolée j'ai eu un week end méga fatigant et je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews, donc je vous dit juste bonne lecture !**

**A mercredi !  
E**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

- James, peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi il a fallut que tu dises ça ?

- Rém', je t'en prie, parle moins fort. J'ai mal au crâne.

- Explique moi alors.

- Parce que… commença James. J'avais envie de parler avec elle… de la séduire… Alors j'ai fait comme avec toutes les autres…

Rémus esquissa un sourire. Son ami n'avait à priori toujours pas compris que la jeune fille n'était pas comme les autres. Ce qui signifiait que le conflit Evans- Potter allait continuer. Il soupira. L'année allait être longue si son ami ne changeait pas de technique d'approche…

Quand les Maraudeurs étaient ensemble, James était un gars simple parfois mal à l'aise mais devant les autres il jouait un rôle. Il semblait sur de lui et confiant. Arrogant était un terme qui caractérisait exactement l'attitude de James en public, mais Rémus n'osa pas avouer cela à son ami.

- Elle préférerait sans doute connaître le vrai James. Celui que tu es avec nous, celui qui fait que nous sommes amis.

- Mais avec les autres…

- James !

- Crie pas…

- Elle n'est pas comme toutes ces filles justement…

Le capitaine se retourna dans son lit cherchant une position plus confortable pour attendre la fin de sa gueule de bois. Aussitôt ses pensées volèrent vers une petite rousse…

Cette dernière était déjà levée et marchait dans le parc du château, attendant que l'heure du déjeuner arrive. A peine éveillée, elle avait eu besoin de se changer les idées. Enfin de se dégourdir les jambes… Elle avait mal dormi, songeant à cette soirée. Cherchant à savoir pourquoi elle se sentait si mal.

Après leur altercation, Lily était retournée discuter avec Andy qui avait vainement tenté de cacher des sourires et des éclats de rires. Enervée par le comportement de son ami, elle avait décidé d'aller parler avec Rémus qui semblait s'ennuyer dans son coin. Elle avait alors vu Potter boire plus que de raison et draguer tout ce qui portait une jupe, embrassant quasiment sous son nez deux filles différentes en l'espace d'une heure.

Elle avait alors décidé de remonter dans sa chambre pour dormir ne supportant plus l'ambiance… A moins que ce soit la jalousie… Elle secoua la tête pour faire partir cette idée. Elle ne voulait pas être jalouse de toutes ces filles que Potter utilisait pour son plaisir.

Ses pas la reconduisaient déjà à la Tour, elle avait rendez vous avec Andrew pour aller manger… Au détour d'un couloir, elle vit des Serpentards qui malmenaient un première année de chez Pousouffle. La jeune fille calcula vite les risques d'intervenir seule et couru vers sa Salle commune pour chercher de l'aide. Elle monta le plus rapidement possible les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons et plus exactement à celui des Maraudeurs.

Elle ouvrit la porte à toute volée en criant.

- Rémus vite, j'ai besoin d'aide !

- Que se passe t il, Lily ?

- Des serpentards qui attaquent un premier année dans le couloir de Morpheuphus Le Petit.

- Reste là, j'y vais.

Le jeune homme partit aussi vite qui le pouvait laissant James seul avec la préfète de sixième année.

- Je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas fait le ménage…

- Tu ne pourrais pas parler moins fort…

- Aurais tu mal aux cheveux, Potter ? dit elle en s'asseyant sur son lit avec un grand sourire.

- J'ai l'impression qu'un Troll a fait des claquettes sur mon crâne.

- Zut, j'ai loupé ça ! fit elle amusée.

Il se retourna enfin pour lui faire face, la regardant incrédule. Il la trouvait encore plus belle, les joues rougies et les yeux moqueurs… Quel dommage que ce soit de lui qu'elle se moque.

- Te rends tu compte que tu plaisantes avec un type arrogant, vaniteux et à l'ego surdimensionné ?

- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que je file avant que nous ayons une conversation civilisée.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Au plus grand désarroi de James. Son cerveau venait juste de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire… Il poussa un grand cri dans son oreiller, accentuant par le fait son mal de crâne. Il se maudit d'avoir été si bête et de ne pas avoir profité de cette trêve.

Pendant les deux mois qui suivirent les deux Griffondor s'évitèrent autant que possible. Leurs emplois du temps chargés leur facilitaient la tâche ainsi que la volonté de la jeune fille de se tenir loin du Maraudeur. Elle l'observait de loin, remarquant qu'aucune fille ne semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux. Le soir dans son lit, elle se questionnait sur cette joie qu'elle ressentait face à l'indifférence de Potter pour toutes ces cruches qui lui tournaient autour.

Les blagues à l'encontre des Serpentards continuaient et Lily avait abandonné l'idée de les faire stopper. Surtout que les verts et argent devenaient très agressifs… Elle évitait de se retrouver seule et dès que son homologue lui faisait faux bond pour une ronde, elle emmenait avec elle un Andrew pas rassuré.

De son coté, James étudiait, se noyant sous la quantité de travail que leur donnaient les professeurs. Durant ses quelques moments de libres, il s'entraînait au Quidditch ou rêvassait. En effet, la jeune fille était toujours dans ses pensées et il se surprenait parfois à espérer pouvoir seulement la tenir dans ses bras. Il était persuadé que cela suffirait à le faire se sentir mieux…

Il commençait à se faire à l'idée que le couple Evans-Jones était solide et que le garçon avait bien de la chance. Dans ces moments là, les trois autres Maraudeurs avaient bien du mal à lui remonter le moral.

- James, tu ne vas pas te laisser dépérir à cause d'une fille, tenta Sirius.

- J'aimerais tellement être à sa place…

- A la place de qui ? demanda Rémus.

- D'Andrew Jones. Il peut lui parler, la faire rire, sourire… il peut la serrer dans ses bras…

- L'embrasser, ajouta maladroitement Peter s'attirant un regard noir des autres. Désolé.

Rémus avait gardé le secret de Andrew et bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de rassurer son ami en lui confiant combien il n'avait rien à craindre de ce point de vue là, il préféra lui demander :

- Tu as toutes les filles de Poudlard à tes pieds. Pourquoi celle là ?

- Tu ne comprends pas Rémus ! Vous autres non plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sais juste que c'est elle et pas une autre.

Les quatre amis se trouvaient pour le moment à bord du Poudlard Express qui filait sur les rails en direction de Londres. Les vacances de Noël avaient sonné et bien qu'heureux de s'éloigner des cours, James ressentait un certain pincement au cœur. Deux semaines sans même l'apercevoir de loin…

- Andy, réveille toi ! On est arrivé !

- Du calme…

- C'est les vacances ! C'est Noël !

La jeune fille était excitée comme une puce et ne cessait de sautiller autour de son ami qui avait bien du mal à se réveiller. Les fêtes de fin d'année avaient toujours cet effet là sur elle et elle aurait pu faire la bise à tout le monde tellement elle était joyeuse.

Elle sortit du compartiment pour se diriger vers la sortie du train. Pestant contre ses camarades qui ne connaissaient pas le sort pour réduire leur bagage, elle prit son mal en patience mais ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de victoire alors qu'elle sautait sur le quai. Andrew la regardait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre…

- Salut tous les deux !

- Rémus ! C'est Noël ! s'écria la jeune fille en lui sautant au cou.

James quelques pas derrière son ami retint tout juste un juron. Pourquoi fallait il que Andrew et maintenant Rémus aient le droit à ce genre d'effusions alors que lui n'avait le droit qu'aux cris et aux insultes ? Il refoula une envie de se faire remarquer, et observa à la place la jeune fille dont les joues rouges le renvoyaient à ses rêves…

- Tu as l'air de bien apprécié les fêtes dis moi !

- Oh oui ! Et toi, tu aimes ? demanda t elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- J'avoue préférer les vacances d'été. Plus longues et plus chaudes…

Il souriait tendrement à la jeune fille quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Il réalisa alors qu'il la tenait toujours dans ses bras et que son sourire pouvait porter à confusion. Il se détacha d'elle en levant les yeux au ciel devant la jalousie de son ami. Lily était pour lui une amie, certes très chère à son cœur mais rien d'autre.

Lily avait elle aussi entendu James et avait ri à l'expression ennuyée de Rémus. Elle s'était alors mise sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire la bise avant de prendre la main de Andrew et l'entraîner du coté moldu.

- On y va Rémus, dit James d'une voix froide.

- Oui, pas de soucis.

- Dites les mecs, rassurez moi, vous allez pas vous engueuler pour une fille ? demanda Peter innocemment.

- Ca dépendra de Rémus, cracha James.

- J'ai déjà dit que c'était une amie.

- Tu ne m'as jamais pris dans tes bras, Lunard, ajouta Sirius pensif.

- Tu n'as jamais sauté dans mes bras…

- Ca peut s'arranger !

Les trois Maraudeurs rirent de bon cœur devant la mine horrifiée de Rémus, avant de partir vers le réseau de cheminée.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Lily poussa un grognement en se jetant sur son lit. James Potter l'agaçait au plus haut point ! Pendant les vacances elle avait fait un bilan sur son début de sixième année commençant par l'incident de la barrière magique au mois de septembre jusqu'aux dernières semaines avant les vacances. Force était de constater que le jeune homme avait cessé de l'embêter et que les blagues vis-à-vis des Serpentards étaient souvent justifiées par un mauvais coup de la part de ces derniers juste avant.

Les fêtes de fin d'année étaient sa période préférée de l'année. Elle avait l'impression que tout pouvait arriver. Déjà bien avant qu'elle n'apprenne qu'elle était sorcière, elle croyait en la magie de Noël. Lorsqu'au nouvel an, ses parents lui avaient demandé ses bonnes résolutions, elle n'avait réfléchit que quelques secondes avant de les énumérer. L'une d'elle était de devenir amie avec Potter ou tout du moins d'arrêter de se disputer avec lui.

Quelle folle ! Elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle pourrait y arriver ! Pourtant, les cours avaient repris depuis à peine un mois que la jeune fille en avait déjà assez. Le premier soir, forte de sa résolution, elle avait été s'asseoir avec eux, entraînant Andrew à sa suite. Tout le monde parlait et riait sauf lui qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. N'en pouvant plus, elle lui avait demandé d'arrêter. Qu'avait il fait ? Il s'était passé une main dans les cheveux et lui avait souri comme si elle était membre de son fan club !

Elle grogna de plus belle.

Quelques jours après, il l'avait même teinte en brune soit disant pour prouver que cette couleur de cheveux n'allait pas à tout le monde. S'il avait fait ça dans la Salle Commune des Griffondor, ou encore en petit comité, peut être aurait elle ri elle aussi. Mais non, il avait fallut que monsieur lance ce sort en plein milieu du déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle !! Elle avait répliqué au quart de tour en lui teignant les siens en rose… Pendant toute une journée. Il n'avait jamais quitté son sourire séducteur et des garçons l'avaient même imité en voyant de filles se pâmer devant le Maraudeur.

- Il m'agace, il m'agace, il m'agace !

Aujourd'hui, non content de l'avoir énervé en lui répétant 'bonjour' jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et lui réponde, il avait enfermé les Serpentard dans leur cachot. Tous les préfets avaient été mobilisés pour réussir à enlever tous les sorts qu'ils avaient lancés. Même Rémus avait paru ennuyer de voir jusqu'où avaient été ses amis parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute sur les coupables !

Les préfets avaient alors lancé tour à tour des contre sorts et quand celui de Lily était venu, elle avait reçu une grosse décharge qui l'avait envoyé faire un vol plané au travers du couloir jusqu'au mur. Elle avait même perdu connaissance après le choc. Rémus s'était empressé de la conduire à l'infirmerie craignant pour sa tête qui avait heurté avec force le sol.

L'histoire en elle-même aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais c'était sans compter l'idiotie de cet hypotrophié du cerveau. Sachant qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, il était venu, sous couvert d'une visite de Rémus et avait tenté de la convaincre que tout cela était la faute des serpents. Il avait fallut qu'elle le menace de lui envoyer des sorts pour qu'il se taise.

- Lily, Rémus te demande en bas.

Elle poussa un gros soupir. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il allait lui dire… Elle allait devoir s'excuser d'avoir jeté deux ou trois sorts à Potter… Mais ça lui avait fait tellement de bien ! Elle savait très bien les excuses qu'elle allait lui fournir. Et puis quelle idée avait eut Potter de l'attendre dans la Salle Commune !

Une fois que Mme Pomfresh avait enfin accepté de la laisser partir, la jeune fille était partie directement vers son dortoir. Elle souhaitait voir Andrew pour discuter avec lui plus librement. Elle mourrait envie de cracher son venin sur Potter et souhaitait qu'il n'y ait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes… Une fois le portrait passé, elle avait retrouvé son ami dans le canapé et s'était tout de suite calée dans ses bras.

James n'avait rien loupé de son retour, la dévorant des yeux sans réelle retenue. Son cœur se serra quand il la vit prendre place aux cotés de Jones. Qu'avait il donc de plus que lui ? Sans plus réfléchir, il s'était levé et placé devant elle pour lui faire des excuses. Sauf qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté là, il avait continué en critiquant sa maîtrise des contre sorts qui lui avait causé son accident. Le sang de la rouquine ne fit qu'un tour et, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle maîtrisait très bien sa magie, elle lui lança quelques sorts avant de partir dans sa chambre.

- Tu voulais me voir, dit la jeune fille une fois dans la Salle Commune des Griffondor.

- Oui, Lily…

- Tu vas m'enlever tout ça ! Hurla James en apparaissant subitement.

Il avait suivi sur la carte du Maraudeur les allers et venues de Rémus et comprit que ce dernier avait fait appeler Lily… Il était alors descendu lui aussi sans se faire repérer et s'était caché dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons pour être sur qu'elle descendrait et qu'il pourrait la coincer. La jeune fille sursauta, et regarda enfin dans sa direction.

- Ah oui et pourquoi je te prie ? cria t elle en lui faisant face.

- Calmez vous tous les deux, tenta Rémus sans succès.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Continua James sans se soucier de son ami.

- Parce que quand je te vois, c'est la première idée qui me vient !

- Tout ça parce que Madame n'a pas supporté que je la taquine ce matin !

- C'est plutôt de voler dans les airs qui m'a pas plus ! J'en ai des bleus partout !

- Si c'est un appel pour que je te passe de la pommade tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil !

Elle faillit s'étrangler. C'était la meilleure ! Voilà que Monsieur croyait… Elle poussa un petit cri avant de repartir vers son dortoir.

- Lily, attends, s'écria Rémus.

- Toi, tu es un sale traître ! Tu m'as fait descendre uniquement pour que ton copain puisse m'engueuler !

- Non, Lily. Le professeur Dumbledore veut te voir dans son bureau, tout de suite.

L'atmosphère se glaça immédiatement entre les trois adolescents. La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi le directeur de l'école voulait il lui parler ? Elle fixa un moment Rémus avant de partir d'un bon pas vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent en silence avant que James ne parte vers l'infirmerie pour être débarrassé de tous les sorts de Lily. Il avançait le cœur gros. Il s'était encore disputé avec elle, il n'y arriverait jamais…

Il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore avait voulu lui parler. Il avait bien une petite idée mais cela ne le rassurait guère. En effet, en cette période troublée, les enfants de moldus devenaient très tôt orphelins… James espéra qu'il en serait autrement pour la jeune fille...

Il était minuit passé et Lily n'était toujours pas revenue. Une heure auparavant, Rémus avait forcé Andrew à aller se coucher mais James avait refusé catégoriquement. Il voulait être là quand elle rentrerait parce que pour lui, il était évident qu'un drame venait de se produire dans la famille Evans. Il avait vu sur la carte du Maraudeur où elle se trouvait mais avait préféré la laisser seule. Elle devait avoir besoin de réfléchir et il n'était sans doute pas la personne qu'elle souhaiterait voir.

Il n'avait pu se résoudre à aider Jones à la retrouver. Même quand il avait cherché de l'aide auprès de lui pour pouvoir rester lui aussi dans la Salle Commune à l'attendre, James n'avait rien fait. Il se sentait pitoyable. Lily aurait sans doute besoin de son ami et au lieu de ça, elle l'aurait lui. Mais il n'avait rien fait, fixant le feu dans la cheminée avec une telle intensité qu'il avait sursauté quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'était enfin ouvert.

Il entendit le tableau parler à la personne qui l'avait réveillé mais aucune réponse ne vint. Après un bref regard à la carte, il sut qui allait bientôt apparaître. Il vit une tignasse rousse avancer tête basse, reniflant bruyamment. Il se leva et se plaça sur son chemin. Elle s'arrêta devant lui regardant toujours ses pieds puis elle leva un visage inondé de larmes vers James. Il lui fit un faible sourire avant d'ouvrir les bras. Comprenant le message, elle vint se blottir contre lui. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle ferait ça si facilement, si naturellement mais il reprit ses esprits et l'étreignit tout contre lui, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il s'en voulu instantanément d'apprécier ce moment de paix entre eux deux, de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne râle… Pourquoi avait il fallu que cela arrive pour qu'il puisse enfin connaître ses sensations de l'avoir dans ses bras ?

Il la guida vers un des canapés où elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il ne savait que dire, que faire alors il se contenta d'être là. Il lui caressa le dos, posant sa joue sur le sommeil de son crâne. Il attendait qu'elle parle ou qu'elle s'endorme. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

- C'est mes parents… Des mangemorts les ont tué…

- Lily…

Il avait murmuré son prénom voulant lui dire à quel point il était désolé mais il ne trouvait pas les mots justes. Y en avait il après tout ?

- Il reste que ma sœur… Elle était chez son copain…

- …

- Elle me détestait déjà avant mais maintenant c'est pire… Elle ne veut même plus me voir !

Elle recommença à sangloter en silence dans ses bras. Elle s'y sentait si bien. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit si… Si James Potter. Elle s'essuya le nez, les yeux puis tenta de se redresser plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux du jeune homme. Elle le trouvait beau, surtout quand il ne faisait pas l'imbécile.

- Potter ?

- Oui ?

- Tu me promets de faire un truc débile comme tu en as le secret demain ?

- Euh…

- Juste pour que je puisse croire que tout cela n'a jamais eu lieu…

- Si tu veux, dit il en posant sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer la dernière larme qui y coulait.

- Merci.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle se leva pour rejoindre son lit. Il en fit de même mais ne trouva pas tout de suite le sommeil. Peut être aurait il du aller chercher Andrew quand elle avait passé le portrait… Peut être aurait il du dire quelque chose de spécial… Ou la faire rire… Et pourquoi avait il eu envie de l'embrasser quand elle lui avait demandé de faire une farce ?!

Il tint sa promesse. Et pas que le lendemain.

Les jours suivants furent remplis de blagues qui n'arrachaient pas un sourire à la rouquine. Le jeune homme se désespérait. Il aurait tant souhaité pouvoir lui redonner. Et puis, de voir toujours Lily dans les bras de Andrew ça le rendait fou. Il aurait aimé que ce soit auprès de lui qu'elle recherche le réconfort, que ce soit ses mains à lui qui lui caresse le dos.

Ce ne fut qu'à la Saint Valentin que le miracle eut lieu. Et ce fut à ses dépens qu'elle retrouva sa bonne humeur. Ce matin là, il s'était assis à coté d'elle dans la Grande Salle alors qu'elle discutait avec Rémus quand le courrier arriva. Comme tous les ans, il reçut, avec Black, une grande quantité de déclarations d'amour.

- Alors Evans, c'est laquelle ta lettre que je l'ouvre en premier ?

- C'est celle qui contient du poison pour être sure de plus te voir…

- Tu me déçois…

- En quoi je te déçois, Potter ?

- Tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus original que le poison.

- Comme quoi ? Un string pour que tu te pendes avec ?

James s'étouffa à moitié avec son jus de citrouille, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réponse. Il se tourna vers elle la regardant avec de gros yeux étonnés. Et là… Elle explosa de rire. Ce rire qu'il aimait tant et que jamais au grand jamais il n'avait vu de si près.

- Ferme la bouche, lui dit la jeune fille en cherchant à lui remonter son menton.

Le jeune Potter avait été sur un nuage pendant toute la journée et les jours qui suivirent. La Lily débordante de vie qui le détestait mais qui souriait, venait enfin de réapparaître.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Salut !!**

**J'annonce le retour de mon sadisme... Eh oui, aujourd'hui un seul chapitre, histoire d'entretenir un semblant de suspens... **

**Marion86 : Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un me dirait que je ne poste pas assez de chapitres... deux à la fois, trois fois par semaine, c'est plus que certains en plusieurs mois... M'enfin je prend ça comme un compliment et une marque d'impatience de ta part pour savoir coment tout cela va finir.  
Nolyssa : Profites bien de ta dernière semaine de vacances, mais je serais là aussi pour te changer les idées après ta rentrée, si tu le souhaites ;-)  
Hamataroo : heureuse qu'il te plaise mon Sirius  
Elayna Black : Merci, j'avais un avis plus critique mais à priori je suis la seule, ce qui est bon signe... je crois  
Silvermirror Lily : Ca ne devrait pas tarder...  
Bella Black 2B : Ravie que les deux héros masculin de cette fic te plaisent.  
Atchoum16 : en espérant que ça continue :D  
Catherine Broke : T'inquiètes elle va remonter la pente... Elle est forte notre Lily !  
Eyzalie : Il fallait bien détendre un peu l'atmosphère, non?!  
Sham : merci  
Camille : il faudra encore un petit truc pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble...  
Sirius07: Eh oui, il fallait bien qu'ils meurent à un moment... Mais bon, je ne me suis pas étendue sur le sujet.  
Dailly Till : Ca aurait trop simple si Rémus avait parlé. Et puis ça a fait un mariner James.**

**Sinon pour le string, c'est une expression qui m'est venue naturellement après un partiel que j'avais raté avec brio.  
****Bonne lecture  
A vendredi  
E**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Sirius soupira de nouveau. Depuis que son meilleur ami s'était mis dans la tête cette Lily Evans, il s'ennuyait. Les blagues à l'encontre des Serpentard se faisaient toujours, heureusement, mais c'était plutôt les parties de 'chasses' qui lui manquaient. Ils avaient l'habitude de partir par les passages secrets pour rejoindre Pré Au Lard et d'aller dans des bars pour rencontrer des jeunes filles par exemple.

En effet, depuis qu'ils avaient pris conscience de leur sex appeal, lui et James avaient établi un concours entre eux : chacun devant mettre le plus de filles possibles dans son lit. Suivant l'age, le lieu de rencontre et la maison pour les étudiantes de Poudlard, les filles rapportaient plus ou moins de points.

Mais cette année, il était tout seul à jouer. Son ami déclinait toutes ses propositions de sorties et n'avait dragué aucune fille. Enfin si l'on écartait cette Evans…

Et puis cette fille ne voyait rien. Elle semblait totalement imperméable à son charme.

Il avait donc décidé de l'observer, cherchant à comprendre la fascination de James pour elle. Son corps était très bien proportionné, il est vrai mais elle le cachait trop à son goût. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur criarde et ses yeux pouvaient envoyer des éclairs. Elle n'avait aucun sens de l'humour et comble du mauvais goût, elle traînait avec cet Andrew Jones.

Quelque chose chez ce dernier mettait Sirius mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais parlé avec et quand il en avait eu l'occasion, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne savait pas de quoi discuter avec le jeune homme. Pourtant Sirius se félicitait de pouvoir parler avec tout le monde quelque soit la personne devant lui. Mais là, rien.

Un soir, il en avait même parlé avec Rémus :

- Rém', qu'est ce que tu penses de Jones ?

- C'est un brave type. Pourquoi ?

- Quelque chose chez lui que je n'arrive pas à cerner.

Rémus avait eu un sourire. Il savait très bien pourquoi son ami avait du mal avec Andy. Sirius était par excellence, l'homme, le mâle dans toute sa splendeur, macho, viril et sans faille. Il avait été élevé dans la violence et le contrôle de soi. Il paraissait exubérant à première vue pourtant il ne montrait que ce qu'il voulait bien.

Andrew était son opposé autant physiquement que moralement. Il était spontané, impulsif et homosexuel. De plus, il avait pour personne proche une fille qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis la première année, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'amitié. Peut être Rémus, devrait il considérer cela comme l'unique point commun des deux : la loyauté envers les amis.

Le loup garou avait remarqué que le rapprochement avec ces deux sixièmes années avait eu beaucoup d'effets sur les Maraudeurs. James était plus calme, enfin il essayait, pour plaire à la jeune fille. Sirius se retrouvait seul et collectionnait par conséquent beaucoup moins de filles. Quant à Peter… Il continuait à admirer les deux autres sans rechercher sa vraie place… Mais les voir changer de comportement vis-à-vis des filles aurait sans doute un effet sur lui.

Quant à lui… Il ne pensait pas avoir changé mais comment pouvait il en être sur ?

- Patmol ?

- Oui ?

- On va rejoindre les autres pour manger ?

- Pas de problème.

Les deux Maraudeurs descendirent dans la Salle Commune où ils retrouvèrent les deux autres concentrés dans leur devoir de Potion. Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Sirius parla avec James des futures blagues réservées aux Serpentard. Ce dernier ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Lily se trouvait juste devant lui et il mourrait d'envie de se faire remarquer par elle.

- Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… cria t il.

- Potter, claqua t elle sèchement.

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu…

- Deux heures et quatre minutes.

- Tu comptes les heures où tu es loin de moi, dit il d'une voix suave.

- Non, les heures où j'ai la paix… C'est pas la même chose !

- Tu peux l'avouer, Lily. On est entre nous.

La jeune fille commençait déjà à perdre patience, pourquoi fallait il que Potter l'ennuie autant. Il y avait pourtant beaucoup de filles dans Poudlard, beaucoup d'étudiants à qui il pourrait pourrir la vie… Alors pourquoi elle ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre son chemin vers la Grande Salle. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sirius qui voulait lui aussi s'amuser.

- Evans…

- Quoi Black ?

- Tu n'aurais pas perdu quelque chose ?

- Non…

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. De quoi voulait il donc parler ? Elle sentait la mauvaise blague arrivée mais ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait réservé. Les trois autres Maraudeurs se regardèrent eux aussi, cherchant où leur ami voulait en venir.

- Bah, ton petit copain…

- Mon petit copain… répéta t elle, tentant manifestement de comprendre.

- Bah oui, il est où Jones ?

La jeune fille retint à grande peine un soupir. Pendant un moment, elle avait cru qui lui parlerait de l'absence d'hommes dans sa vie… Elle n'avait pas envie que Sirius Black s'intéresse à sa vie sentimentale ou encore pire sexuelle !

- A la bibliothèque. Pourquoi tu voulais lui demander quelque chose ? Comme comment bien se tenir en société ? s'exclama t elle sarcastique.

Les deux jeunes gens se faisaient face en beau milieu du couloir, arrêtant le flot des élèves qui voulaient aller manger. Rémus, sentant la situation s'envenimée, prit Lily par les épaules avant de la pousser vers la Grande Salle.

- Laisse tomber, il est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, chuchota t il à son oreille.

Lily se retourna vers lui avec un sourire éclatant. James en fut déçu. Il avait cherché à attirer son attention et c'est Rémus qui recevait la récompense ultime. Ils continuèrent tous les cinq jusqu'à la table des Griffondor où la jeune fille partit plus loin avec son livre. James ne pouvait la quitter des yeux. Il la trouvait si belle…

Le repas se déroula dans un calme relatif. Le jeune Potter avait remarqué les coups d'œil de Lily vers la porte. Elle semblait s'inquiéter. Son cœur se serra. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Jones. Il essaya de suivre la conversation de ses amis mais cela était dur. Il la vit se diriger vers la sortie. Elle devait en avoir assez de l'attendre.

Il soupira. Il était jaloux ! Lui qui enchaînait fille après fille, se sentait démuni. Il regarda son 'frère de cœur' envieux. Savait il la chance qu'il avait de ne pas être amoureux ? Quelques années auparavant, Sirius lui avait d'un ton sérieux que l'amour, ça craignait. James prenait finalement conscience que son ami avait raison. Depuis le début de l'année, il ne s'était jamais senti heureux sauf peut être quand il l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Mais avait il été heureux avant ?

- REMUS !! Cria Lily en arrivant vers eux.

- Que se passe t il ? demanda ce dernier pendant qu'elle reprenait son air.

- Ils savent !! Andrew, ils savent !!

- Merlin !

Le Maraudeur avait bondi de son siège pour suivre la jeune fille bientôt suivie par les trois autres. Ils couraient maintenant dans les couloirs de l'école remarquant à peine qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque. Puis d'un seul coup, ils virent Jones à terre, entouré d'étudiants qui lui jetaient des sorts tour à tour. Les Maraudeurs ne réfléchirent pas et lancèrent plusieurs sorts qui figèrent les agresseurs.

James regarda alors cette jeune fille qu'il aimait tant se jeter dans les bras d'un autre, lui embrassant toutes les parties du visage qui semblaient encore intactes.

- Lily…

- Quoi, Andy ?

- Tu m'étouffes !

- Ca veut dire que tu es en vie et conscient, c'est le principal !!

- Lily, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Rémus. Allez y tous les cinq, je vais prévenir le professeur McGonnagal pour ceux là.

- Oui.

James sortit enfin de sa torpeur pour aider le blessé à se lever, et le soutint jusqu'au lit que l'infirmière lui montrait. Elle ferma les rideaux pour pouvoir l'examiner puis les laissa enfin le voir. Pendant toute l'attente, Lily s'était mordillée les ongles nerveusement. Qu'allait il se passer maintenant que son secret était dévoilé ?

Elle leva les yeux pour voir ceux de Potter fixés sur elle. Il semblait si triste. La jeune fille se demanda alors la raison de cela. Ce n'était pas comme si Andrew et lui étaient amis… Quelle serait sa réaction quand il apprendrait… Elle eut un petit rire. Il se comporterait sans doute en macho pur et dur, refusant que Andy ne l'approche de trop près de peur d'être 'contaminé'.

- Sais tu pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? demanda Sirius.

Andrew regarda Lily, cherchant à savoir s'il pouvait ou non leur faire confiance. Le visage de son amie resta de marbre. Elle ne savait quoi penser. Se faire agresser à cause de ses tendances sexuelles lui paraissait inconcevable et pourtant elle venait d'avoir la preuve du contraire. Elle avait pensé qu'ils partiraient tous les trois une fois leur mission terminée mais non, ils avaient attendu et s'inquiétaient réellement de la cause de tout cela.

- Ils ont appris un secret sur moi…

- Ce doit être un super secret pour que des étudiants des quatre maisons s'allient contre toi ! dit Peter, un brin trop excité au goût des autres.

- Lily ?

Dans son regard, elle pouvait voir la question. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas. Alors elle lui prit la main avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés et de lui embrasser la tempe.

- Je pense que vous êtes en droit de savoir après ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Et puis Rémus est votre meilleur ami et a bien pris la chose alors pourquoi pas vous…

- Rémus est au courant ! s'écria Sirius.

- Oui. Il nous a entendu en parler dans le train au mois de septembre…

Toute la lumière se faisait maintenant dans le cerveau de James. Voilà pourquoi ils semblaient comploter tous les deux. Pourquoi leur ami avait été si vite accepté par ses deux là. Il savait leur secret et s'en moquait. A vrai dire, Rémus était bien la dernière personne à pouvoir juger les gens d'après leur secret…

- Et quel est ton secret ? demanda finalement James.

- Je suis homosexuel.

Un silence s'installa entre les jeunes gens et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éternisait, le visage de la jeune fille se crispait. Elle lui prit la main, le réconfortant comme le pouvait. Peter avait ouvert la bouche avant de la refermer tandis que Sirius regardait les deux sixièmes années à tour de rôle. James sentit un poids s'enlever de la poitrine. Il ne formait donc pas un couple…

- Mais je croyais que vous étiez un couple tous les deux ! s'écria Sirius.

- C'est ma meilleure amie !

- Et alors ? Continua le Maraudeur.

- Nous comparons plutôt nos avis sur la gente masculine que nous n'essayons de nous séduire !

- Mais…

- Comment l'ont-ils su ? Le coupa James.

- Ils m'ont fait boire un sérum de vérité. Il voulait savoir des choses sur Lily, dit il en rougissant. Et j'ai avoué que nous n'étions pas ensemble parce que…

- Ils t'ont donné du Veritaserum ! S'exclama Peter qui venait de sortir de sa transe.

- Et que voulaient ils savoir sur moi ?

La jeune fille fixait maintenant son meilleur ami. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait été attaqué ! C'était à cause d'elle que son secret avait été dévoilé ! C'était à cause d'elle que sa vie allait être un enfer…

- Rien.

- Andrew Jones ! Tonna t elle. Que voulaient ils savoir ?!

- Tes performances au lit.

- Quoâ ? Coassa t elle.

- Ils ont repéré que Potter te tournait autour. Du coup, ils voulaient savoir si tu étais un bon coup.

- ILS VONT ENTENDRE PARLER DE MOI !!


	10. Chapitre 10

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Lillly28 : ca va surtout servir de point de départ de leur amitié...  
Hamataroo : oui mais je ne me suis pas étendue sur la 'punition'  
Marion86 : T'inquiète pas je ne suis pas vexée (c'est très difficile à faire!), c'est juste que je souhaite qu'il y ait un peu de 'suspens' du coup je l'ai arrêté là...  
Eyzalie : James est très soulagé que veux tu...  
Elayna Black : Ton voeux est exaucé.  
Atchoum16 : Ca ne servait à rien de garder le secret très longtemps.  
Sham : Bah vi mais si tu veux que ça finisse bien il faudrait que je mette toute la fic...  
Silvermirror : J'aime quand on me dit que je suis sadique... Ca fait si longtemps émue  
Catherine Broke : Deux chapitres, ça te convient ? Euh par contre je te préviens y aura d'autres publications à un seul chapitre... Et la prochaine fic sera chapitre par chapitre... J'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas de trop.  
Bella Black 2b : 'Pitié', c'est quoi? Connais pas, désolée ;)  
Carolisa: toujours pour la même raison: Parce que j'en avais envie :D. Oui je sais je suis méchante...  
Inconnu : fais moi confiance, ils vont en baver... un peu.  
Sirius07 : Fais toi plaizzz avec ces deux chapitres.  
Alex131188 : Merci pour ta review, j'espère aussi que la suite vous plaira mais j'ai beaucoup moins de doutes pour la prochaine fic...  
Nolyssa : Oui j'ai prévu de mettre Andrew en couple, mais ce sera vers la fin...  
Mlle Prongs : Eh oui, du rapprochement en vue !  
Dailly Till : J'ai écrit le 23e chapitre y a pas longtemps mais ils sont depuis longtemps en couple... Et en tout elle en compte 24 à moins que je fasse un épilogue.  
Muse-and-Deportivo-forever : Merci**

**A lundi pour la suite !  
E**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Lily avait hurlé évacuant ainsi toute sa colère vis-à-vis de ceux qui avaient attaqué son ami. Sans laisser le temps aux autres de réagir, elle avait quitté l'infirmerie.

- Il faut l'arrêter !! Elle va faire une bêtise !

Les trois Maraudeurs se retournèrent vers Andrew, incrédules. Ce fut James qui réalisa le premier que ce petit bout de femme était capable de tout. Elle avait bien feint pendant six ans d'être en couple pour protéger son meilleur ami.

Une fois lui aussi sortit de la pièce, il lança un sort d'attraction et bientôt la carte des Maraudeurs atterrit dans ses mains. Il déplia le parchemin, récita la phrase code et chercha un point qui lui indiquerait par où était partie la furie rousse.

Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore où se trouvaient certainement les coupables. Elle n'allait tout de même pas les attaquer au nez et à la barbe du directeur ?! James eut un sourire. Si, elle en était capable et il lui fallait la stopper le plus rapidement possible.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, Lily ? demanda t il en s'adossant au mur à coté d'elle.

- Du tricot ! D'après toi, Potter ?!

- Une bêtise.

- Ils ont attaqué Andy pour la simple raison qu'il aime les hommes !!

- Et alors ?!

La jeune fille serra les dent. Potter et son attitude suffisante commençaient à l'agacer au plus haut point.

- Et alors quoi ?! Je ne vais pas les laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte !

- En te faisant renvoyer ?

Là, il marquait un point et la jeune fille le détesta d'autant plus.

- Il faut qu'ils paient, murmura t elle.

- Et ils paieront… Fais moi confiance.

Il avait parlé de sa voix douce. La même qu'il avait utilisée pour la réconforter à la mort de ses parents. Cette voix qui l'avait faite frissonner et dont elle avait rêvé nuit après nuit. Il s'était placé face à elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit s'éleva non loin d'eux. La porte du bureau du directeur se rouvrait et des voix commençaient à se faire entendre. James sortit rapidement sa Cape d'Invisibilité et les recouvrit tous les deux. Il ne quittait pas du regard la jeune fille, s'assurant qu'elle n'allait pas commettre d'actes irréfléchis.

Cinq des agresseurs s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas d'eux et reprirent leur discussion.

- Les gars, si le couple Evans – Jones était du toc, ça veut dire qu'elle est vierge…

- C'est donc pour cela que Potter la veut !

Le jeune homme en question sursauta. Ils pensaient réellement que si Lily l'intéressait c'était… Mais ils débloquaient !! En plus, il avait la réputation de s'intéresser qu'aux femmes d'expérience !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord… Il préfère les filles expérimentées…

- A moins qu'il ne veuille tout lui apprendre…

- Passer après lui sera lors un pur plaisir !

Lily fixait un point sur la robe de Potter. Ils parlaient d'elle comme d'un vulgaire bout de viande ! Comme si elle… Les larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Etait ce réellement pour cela que Potter lui courait après ? Pour faire d'elle une catin ?

James, alerté par la respiration de la jeune fille qui se faisait irrégulière, baissa les yeux vers elle. Il voyait qu'elle retenait ses larmes… Il maudit ses crétins de parler de ce genre de choses, d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Elle n'aurait pas du entendre cela. Il aurait aimé la faire disparaître de ce couloir, l'emmener loin de tout cela.

- Pendant un moment j'avais pensé lui couper l'herbe sous le pied mais finalement, je vais peut être attendre !!

Ils éclatèrent tous les cinq de rire avant de se disperser après avoir entendu des pas approcher d'eux. James vit alors passer le professeur Dumbledore suivit de Rémus et une fois qu'il fut sur qu'ils étaient seuls, il rangea sa Cape.

- Lily, ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que tu as entendu, lui murmura t il en lui soulevant le menton.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi es tu comme ça avec moi depuis le début de l'année ?

- Parce que…

Devait il avouer qu'elle l'obsédait ? Qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser dès qu'il la voyait ? De lui faire l'amour ? Non, il était sur que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour de tels aveux.

- Parce que tu me plais… Infiniment. Tu me remets à ma place. Tu ne te pâmes pas devant moi comme les autres. Tu oses me crier dessus, m'ignorer…

- C'est clair que tu n'as pas l'habitude !

- Ah oui, et tu oses te moquer de moi.

Les deux jeunes gens se faisaient face, se souriant de cette complicité naissante entre eux. Mais James ne voulait pas profiter de tout cela. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il profitait de la situation. Alors il s'écarta d'elle à regrets, et commença à s'éloigner. Il se retourna pour voir si elle suivait, et fut surpris de voir qu'elle était toujours à la même place, regardant ses chaussures.

- Tu viens ? Andrew doit être mort d'inquiétude.

La jeune fille le rejoignit et ils avancèrent en silence vers l'infirmerie où ils retrouvèrent tout le monde. Ils discutèrent tous les six, rirent et l'heure de se séparer arriva. Après avoir salué Andrew pour une dernière fois, ils sortirent de la pièce pour laisser aux deux amis l'intimité nécessaire aux effusions. Lily partit, elle aussi, en ayant promis à son meilleur ami de tout lui raconter le lendemain.

Ce fut le début d'une amitié entre les six jeunes gens. James était ravi d'avoir enfin réussi à l'approcher sans qu'elle ne sorte les griffes et la jeune fille se félicitait d'avoir tu ses préjugés. Il ne faisait pas de tentatives d'approche profitant simplement du fait de l'avoir pour amie.

A la sortie de l'infirmerie, tout le monde savait pour Andrew et les quolibets ponctuaient souvent les phrases de leurs camarades mais bien vite tout cela cessa. En effet, les Maraudeurs avaient 'vengé' leur nouvel ami et les autres avaient vite compris le message.

Lorsque tout cela était revenu aux oreilles de Lily, elle s'était précipitée dans la chambre des Maraudeurs, ne trouvant que Sirius étendu sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot que ce dernier hurlait :

- Corny !! Quelqu'un pour toi !!

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors laissant s'échapper un nuage de vapeur. Une fois, tout dissipé, elle aperçut Potter qui se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

Ce dernier revenait tout juste de son entraînement de Quidditch. Enervé par les assauts incessants de Léana, il avait décidé de prendre sa douche dans son dortoir. Douche qu'il avait pris longue et chaude d'où la vapeur et l'absence de lunettes sur son nez. Pourtant, il reconnu tout de suite les cheveux de Lily et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner.

- Ferme la bouche Evans, tu baves partout !

- Tu n'as même pas tes lunettes !

- Et je me suis trompé ?

- Bien sur ! Je tentais de contenir un cri d'horreur.

Le jeune homme rit de bon cœur. Oui, c'était réellement agréable d'être son ami pourtant là tout de suite des idées beaucoup moins chastes lui venaient à l'esprit.

- Je vous laisse tous les deux, j'ai rendez vous avec ma prof préférée !

Ils étaient maintenant seuls. James arrêta de rire et se dirigea vers la 'forme' Lily. Qu'il aurait aimé voir l'expression de son visage alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle uniquement vêtu d'un boxer noir… Malheureusement il était myope et ne pouvait qu'imaginer…

La jeune fille ne pouvait, quant à elle, détourner les yeux du torse du capitaine de Quidditch. Ses joues s'enflammaient alors qu'elle le voyait s'approcher incapable de bouger. Il était indiscutablement beau et elle avait appris à l'apprécier… Son cœur loupa un battement tandis qu'il se plaçait juste en face d'elle, à une si faible distance qui lui suffirait de tendre le bras pour le toucher, le caresser…

James était maintenant assez près pour voir le visage de la jeune fille. Il sourit malgré lui en le voyant justement s'empourprer. Ainsi elle avait eu une pensée… coquine. Il voulait jouer encore, la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

- Lily, tu arrives à te remettre du choc ? demanda t il d'une voix sensuelle.

- Oui… Pourquoi te rapproches tu encore ? dit elle, alarmée.

- Pourquoi voulais tu me voir ?

- Euh…

- Tu ne trouves plus tes mots ?

Il avait ce petit sourire en coin qui l'agaçait. Elle avait enfin compris qu'il s'amusait de son trouble, qu'il jouait avec elle. Il avait placé sa bouche près de son oreille et son souffle lui faisait de doux frissons… Elle se força à se ressaisir.

- J'étais venue pour te remercier, dit elle soudainement.

Elle s'écarta alors de lui et sans le toucher repartit dans la Salle Commune où elle retrouva Rémus et Andrew en pleine description de tous les sévices qu'avaient enduré ses agresseurs un plus tôt dans l'après midi. Elle s'assit à leur coté, tachant de prendre part à la conversation pourtant l'image de Potter ne quittait pas son esprit.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

La fin mars arriva enfin et l'agression de Andrew fut vite oubliée. James ne cessait de taquiner Lily mais ne cédait pas pour autant à ses pulsions. Plusieurs fois, il s'était senti sur la corde raide, proche d'avoir un geste qui aurait pu détruire le semblant d'équilibre qui s'était installé entre eux deux. Mais à chaque fois, un élément extérieur lui ramenait les pieds sur terre.

Enfin jusqu'au jour…

Le début du printemps arrivait et la reprise des matches de Quidditch inter maisons. Ce week end là, avait lieu le match Poufsouffle – Griffondor. Les Lions ne tenaient plus en place, encourageant leur équipe au maximum et surtout le Capitaine.

James lui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que Lily vienne l'encourager. Alors quand il la vit passer au loin et lui faire un petit signe, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir plus confiant. Il eut un sourire, plus il la côtoyait, plus il en tombait amoureux. C'était un sentiment troublant et agréable, un mélange entre la perte de contrôle et l'impression de trouver enfin réellement sa place.

Lily, de son coté, se félicitait de cette nouvelle amitié. Elle s'entendait bien avec les Maraudeurs et avait découvert des jeunes hommes bien plus sympathiques qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Et Potter… Il l'attirait de plus en plus par sa douceur, sa personnalité mais aussi par cette façon qu'il avait de la taquiner… Elle rougit en repensant à la veille au soir, quand il s'était endormi sur son épaule.

Une fois le match remporté, le repas dans la Grande Salle fini, les Griffondors se dirigèrent avec un certain empressement vers leur Salle Commune pour la fête de la victoire. De la musique, de l'alcool, le même cocktail qu'à l'habitude… James discutait avec le plus grand nombre mais sans perdre de vue Lily qui parlait actuellement avec des garçons de sa promotion.

Une fois la jalousie devenue insupportable, il se dirigea vers elle avec un petit sourire pour lui proposer de danser. Le souvenir de la dernière danse lui revient en mémoire et il décida de ne pas parler et de savourer… ce qu'il fit durant de nombreuses chansons. Il sentait contre lui la jeune fille totalement offerte ce qui ne faisait qu'attiser son désir.

Les autres étudiants étaient enfin montés se coucher laissant la Salle commune aux six amis. James trônait au milieu du canapé avec à sa droite Sirius et à sa gauche Lily, aux pieds desquels se trouvait Andrew. Rémus et Peter s'étaient confortablement installés sur des coussins à coté de l'âtre où un faible feu réchauffait l'ambiance.

Tous discutaient avec agitation du match et surtout du prochain contre les Serpentard qui serait déterminant pour la Coupe de Quidditch et aussi certainement celle des Maisons. Les paupières commençaient à se faire lourdes mais aucun ne désirait partir et clore cette journée. Pourtant Andrew, las de bailler toutes les deux minutes, se leva saluant les autres, donnant ainsi le top de départ.

Bientôt seuls James et Lily restèrent à discuter confortablement installés dans le canapé. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué tout de suite le départ des autres. Ce fut lorsque James voulu avoir l'avis d'un de ses amis qu'il vit qu'ils étaient seuls. Lily rougit à cette constatation, mais elle ne voulait pas partir de là, d'avec lui.

- Tu dois avoir envie d'aller te coucher… Dit Lily avec un sourire.

- Toi aussi.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, je n'ai pas joué un match de Quidditch, moi !

- Oui, c'est vrai tu t'es contentée de regarder…

- Hé !! C'est un travail de tous les instants avec vous qui volez dans tous les sens !

- Tu dois être exténuée alors !

James avait un grand sourire, s'amusant encore et toujours à la taquiner. Il se demanda si un jour il s'en lasserait. Non, il trouverait toujours quelque chose à dire ou à faire, il en était certain mais pour cela il fallait qu'elle fasse partie de sa vie. Il soupira un grand coup avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé, fixant silencieusement le feu devant lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit Lily bouger à ses cotés et un visage apparaître juste devant le sien. Elle souriait, il savait qu'elle avait une quelconque bêtise à dire. Il avait appris à lire ses pensées sur son visage… Faisait elle de même ?

- Le Grand James Potter tomberait il de fatigue ?

- Oui, parce que le Génialissime et Extremement Beau James Potter a bougé son popotin aujourd'hui, lui !

- Et quel popotin !

La rouquine rougit immédiatement après avoir dit cette phrase déclenchant un fou rire du jeune homme.

- Dois je en conclure qu'il te plait ?

- …

- Te plairait il par hasard ? Insista t il avec un grand sourire.

- Moins que celui de Rogue, répondit elle du tac au tac.

Le jeune homme se figea. Avait elle osé dire ce qu'il pensait ? Non elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse… Son visage ne reflétait pourtant aucune moquerie, elle réfléchissait. C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille le comparait, à son désavantage, à Servillus. Il attendit encore un petit moment avant de demander :

- Dis, tu plaisantes, hein ? Lily, tu te moques de moi ?

- Non. Il a vraiment de belles fesses. Et grâce à toi, j'ai pu plusieurs fois les voir pour m'en assurer.

Il se maudit d'avoir embêté Rogue. S'il avait su que de ridiculiser son vieil ennemi jouerait un jour en sa défaveur… Puis il eut l'illumination.

- Je vais te montrer le mien, tu pourras vraiment comparer après ça ! Tu vas voir !! Le mien est très bien.

Il savait qu'en disant cela il la mettrait suffisamment mal à l'aise pour qu'elle perde son sérieux. Elle éclata de rire avant de le retenir par le bras.

- Non, c'est bon.

- Alors tu changes d'avis ? Celui de Rogue ne vaut pas le mien !

- Je n'ai pas dit que je changeais d'avis ! Juste que je ne voulais pas le voir !

Il se retourna vers elle, ahuri. Elle riait. Elle riait de lui. Il aurait du se sentir vexé d'être ainsi rabaissé mais la voir rire lui faisait tout oublier. Il la trouvait si belle à cet instant. Se rendait elle compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, sur ses sens ? Non, parce que sinon elle ne mordillerait pas sa lèvre inférieure comme ça, pour tenter de réfréner son fou rire.

- C'est moi qui est le mieux ! dit il avant de lui voler un léger baiser.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, s'écria t elle.

- Pour avoir le dernier mot.

Il n'aurait pas du faire ça, il le savait. Il l'avait sans doute gênée et en plus il avait envie de recommencer. Non il avait envie d'un vrai baiser, d'un qui la laisserait pantelante, totalement abandonnée dans ses bras. Oui, c'est sur il n'aurait pas du.

- Tu auras peut être le dernier mot, mais pas le plus beau.

A la fin de sa phrase, la jeune fille vit dans les yeux du Maraudeur plus que de l'amusement. Elle était en train de flirter avec lui, elle venait de s'en rendre compte mais bizarrement elle aimait ça.

- Tu ne vas pas arrêter de le dire, hein ?

- Non.

- Bon bah si c'est comme ça, je boude.

Lily le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il s'était adossé au canapé les bras croisés sur son torse et fixait le feu. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle comprit qu'il ne bougerait plus. Que c'était à son tour…

- James, boude pas, c'est pas drole !

- …

- Tu as des choses mieux que lui, ne t'inquiète donc pas !!

- Comme quoi ?

- Des amis supers mignons.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le taquiner encore une fois. Elle souriait doucement en le regardant.

- N'ai-je donc rien de bien à tes yeux ? demanda t il excessivement sérieux. Y a-t-il quelque chose en moi qui te plait ?

- Oui, quand tu n'as pas ton air arrogant, que tu ne prends pas les gens de haut, tu me plais, ajouta t elle le rouge aux joues.

- Ce qui n'arrive jamais c'est ça ?! dit il énervé.

- Juste quand tu n'es qu'avec les Maraudeurs… ou moi.

Il se retourna vers elle, il pu voir qu'elle était sincère et légèrement perdue par son emportement. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'énerverait pour cela, qu'il tournerait ses propos contre lui… Elle le vit se pencher et lui voler de nouveau un baiser, s'attardant un peu plus sur ses lèvres que la première fois.

- C'était pour avoir le dernier mot ?

- Non, j'en avais envie, dit il tout contre ses lèvres.

Elle poussa une brève exclamation avant de poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme, enhardi par le geste de la jeune fille, posa sa main sur la nuque frêle de Lily avant d'approfondir le baiser. Il réalisa à peine qui il embrassait qu'un million de sensations le parcoururent lui faisant momentanément perdre toute notion de temps et d'espace.

La jeune fille glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de James, lui arrachant un soupir d'aise qui la fit vibrer jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui.

Aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils s'étaient embrassés. Mais bientôt ils réalisèrent que Lily était dorénavant à califourchon sur lui, le cou brûlant des baisers de James tandis que ses cheveux à lui étaient quelque peu… en désordre.

- Par Merlin… Fut les seuls mots que put prononcer James.

Il se rejeta contre le dossier les mains toujours posées sur la taille de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle venait d'avoir son premier baiser, elle ne savait pas si tout cela était normal mais elle sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, légèrement étourdie. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle ne voulait pas partir de là. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se cala contre lui posant sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'il attendait d'elle et puis elle se sentait si bien là… Elle sentit alors une main lui caresser le dos, faisant de lents va-et-vient qui la troublaient de plus en plus.

- Lily…

- …

- Il faut qu'on aille se coucher…

- Oui.

James n'avait aucune envie de quitter ce canapé, de la laisser partir d'entre ses bras. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'endorment là. Demain les élèves les trouveraient et les ragots iraient bon train. Non, il ne voulait pas que les autres pensent qu'elle était comme les autres filles qu'il avait séduites lors de soirée un peu trop arrosée.

Il fut déçu de la sentir s'éloigner de lui. Il la regarda faire, remarquant qu'elle évitait soigneusement de lever les yeux vers lui. Pourquoi ? Puis il réalisa. Pour la première fois, il était le premier à embrasser sa partenaire et après la fierté, il éprouva une certaine anxiété.

- Lily, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?!

- Non… C'est juste que…

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers lui. Se moquerait il d'elle si elle lui avouait qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire ? Si elle pouvait l'embrasser sans attendre qu'il le fasse ou encore se blottir dans ses bras… Elle avait tellement apprécié ce court intermède…

- C-était-un-accident-ou… ? dit elle le plus rapidement possible.

- Si c'en était un, il faut t'attendre à ce qu'il y en ait de nouveau demain… Après demain… Et ainsi de suite, lâcha t il avec un petit sourire.

- Cool, répondit elle, plongeant enfin ses yeux dans ceux de James.

- Dis tout à l'heure tu rigolais ? Servillo il a pas…

- D'après toi, dit elle en disparaissant dans l'escalier.

Le jeune homme fixa l'endroit où elle se trouvait juste avant de s'enfuir. Non, elle plaisantait… Il ne se pouvait pas que… Il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Sirius ne le prendrait pas au sérieux, Rémus le regarderait avec un sourire énigmatique sans pour autant répondre à la question quant à Peter… Bah lui, c'est sur qu'il serait de son coté…


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chalut !**

**J'avoue avoir pensé arrêter la fic après le chapitre 11 mais j'ai continué et j'espère que ça ne gachera pas l'histoire...**

**Lillly28 : J'espère que la suite te plaira...  
Elayna Black : Tu connais beaucoup de mec de 17 ans qui demanderait à un homosexuel son avis la dessus? Parce moi pas !  
Marion86 : Alors cette relecture ? Pas trop frustrée ?  
Nolyssa : Merci pour ta review pour Le Chantage, ça m'a fait bizarre... depuis le temps...  
Hamataroo : Bah il fallait bien qu'un jour elle avoue qu'il était beau et sympa et... Le mec idéal en gros.  
Silvermirror lily : Je ne sais pas si James a le plus beau popotin mais une chose est sur il a Lily et pas Severus.  
Atchoum 16 : Alors ce baiser t'as plut :-D  
Eyzalie : Eh oui, notre Lily est une super femme, avec un self control de malade parce que je pense que moi même j'aurais pas réagi ainsi.  
Mlle Prongs : Un baiser comme on en reve toutes...  
Malliiia : merci en espérant qu'lle te plaise jusqu'à la fin !  
Celilys : Je ne crois que beaucoup de personnes voteront pour celui de ce pauvre Rogue... Pourtant à force de se le faire botter par les Maraudeurs, il doit être bien ferme ;)  
Inconnu : Vi je vais les faire un peu attendre avant le happy end. Et vous (les lecteurs) aussi au passage...  
Kalahane : Tu en as peut être marre de te répéter mais moi ça me fait toujours autant plaisir :-)  
Sham : Je ne pensais pas que la mention du cul de Rogue provoquerait autant de réactions... Mais bon, peut etre devrais je le faire plus souvent ;).  
Catherine Broke : Cool si tu ne me détestes pas pour si peu... Ca me soulage :D  
Dailly Till : Oui mais pour une fois ce sont eux qui vont se créer des problèmes imaginaires  
Malina : Pas de problème pour que tu la mettes sur ton site (c'est pas une traduction ;) )  
Bella Black 2b : Le Chantage est ta préférée ? Ravie que celle ci te plaise en tout cas.  
Arie Evans : Et attend, c'est pas fini !**

**Bon, j'annonce, cette fic est finie et fera 24 chapitres à moins que je ne me décide à faire un épilogue (j'ai un gros doute là dessus...). La fic suivante est elle aussi bientôt finie donc que dire d'autre que bonne lecture ? Ah si, je sais : A mercredi !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Lily se réveilla en ce dimanche matin avec un immense sourire aux lèvres… Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait rêvé de ce baiser, le revivant plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Elle poussa un petit cri qu'elle étouffa dans son oreiller. Elle était heureuse, non pire, euphorique. Elle se leva pour se préparer sifflotant gaiement. Elle avait rendez vous dans une demie heure avec Andrew pour travailler… Peut-être croiserait elle James avant…

Elle se figea. Et si elle le voyait, devait elle aller le voir, attendre qu'il lui fasse signe ou… Elle fixait avec tant de force un point devant elle que ses yeux se firent douloureux. Puis, poussant un soupir, elle sortit de la chambre. Elle verrait bien quand elle le rencontrerait… Il lui tardait. Elle voulait savoir si tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti hier soir était du à la fatigue ou au baiser.

Elle arriva les joues rouges dans la Salle Commune où Andrew l'attendait assis dans un profond canapé. Elle le regardait… Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui raconter sa fin de soirée, mais pour le moment c'était impossible des groupies des Maraudeurs étaient là elles aussi. Comment réagiraient elles quand elles sauraient que pour la première fois de sa vie, James Potter sortait avec une fille plus jeune et si peu expérimentée ?

- Allez Andy-chou, on va manger, dit elle en lui saisissant la main.

- Oh toi, tu as quelque chose à me raconter…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ? demanda t elle l'air mutin.

- Ton sourire.

Andrew contempla sa meilleure amie. Elle rayonnait ce matin et la voir ainsi, lui donnait l'envie de sourire. Elle illuminait sa journée… S'il n'avait pas été gay, il aurait aimé qu'elle soit sa petite amie… Ca lui faisait penser… Hier elle était restée seule avec… Avait il enfin osé ?

Il y a de cela quelques jours, le jeune Jones avait réussi à s'isoler suffisamment avec Rémus pour lui parler de l'attitude de James vis-à-vis de Lily. Le Maraudeur avait alors avoué à mots voilés que son ami éprouvait un fort 'penchant' pour la jeune rousse… Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour James Potter craquerait pour Lily…

- Bon tu avoues tout de suite ou je dois attendre encore longtemps, dit il faussement énervé.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu sais déjà ce que je vais te dire ?!

- Parce que c'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Alors tu lui as sauté aussitôt que vous avez été seuls ou tu t'es retenue ?

- Je sais me tenir !

Pourtant son sourire semblait dire le contraire… La jeune fille était sur son petit nuage. Quand le verrait elle ? Elle se faisait de plus en plus impatiente et durant le petit déjeuner, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers la porte, espérant le voir entrer. Elle se retourna vers Andrew qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Ils n'étaient toujours pas descendus quand les deux sixièmes années allèrent à la bibliothèque pour finir leurs devoirs. Ils en auraient largement pour la matinée… La jeune fille se mit à rêver… Peut-être passerait elle l'après midi avec James ? Ils pourraient aller se promener ou tout simplement discuter ou… Elle rougit en repensant à leur baiser.

- Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de rougir ainsi sans raison, Lily !

- Jaloux !

Elle lui tira la langue avant d'entrer fièrement dans la bibliothèque. Ils s'attablèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Après avoir vidé tout le contenu de leurs sacs sur la table, étalant livres et parchemins, il commencèrent à travailler alors que dans la Tour Griffondor, James se réveillait.

Il fixa de ses yeux myopes le plafond, se remémorant sa soirée. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une de ses mains se posait sur ces dernières. Ce baiser… Il n'en avait jamais eu un aussi… si… Il avait l'impression d'avoir touché le paradis. S'il avait su que l'embrasser lui procurait tant de plaisir, il n'aurait pas attendu autant !

Il entendit des bruits dans les lits voisins, à priori les autres Maraudeurs se réveillaient eux aussi. Il allait devoir faire disparaître ce sourire sinon ils n'allaient pas le laisser tranquille… Il voyait déjà très bien Rémus et son sourire en coin, Sirius et ses questions, Peter et son air rêveur. Il passa discrètement la main vers la carte des Maraudeurs, cachée sous son matelas.

- C'est pas la peine de la chercher, je l'ai !

- Sir' ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Je voulais savoir combien de personnes se cachaient derrière les rideaux de ton lit…

- Tu as bien vu que tout le monde était remonté quand tu es parti.

Toujours dissimulé dans son lit à baldaquin, James s'amusait. Il ne voulait pas avouer tout de suite à son ami qu'il avait embrassé Lily et surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Non, il voulait le faire mijoter. De l'autre coté, Sirius était allongé sur le dos les bras sous la tête, riant silencieusement.

- Je t'ai vu rentrer avec un air absent.

- Et ?

- Tu avais ta main sur ta bouche…

- Je réfrénais un bâillement sûrement.

- Elle embrasse si mal que ça ?!

Sirius avait passé la tête entre les rideaux pour observer la réaction du jeune Potter.

- Tu l'as embrassé ?! Tu l'as enfin embrassé !!

Le sourire de James s'agrandissait à vue d'œil, rendant son visage douloureux et ses yeux encore plus brillants. Tout d'un coup, deux autres têtes apparurent.

- Dégagez de là !! Laissez moi tranquille !!

- Tu nous raconteras, demanda Peter plein d'espoir.

- Oui, si Patmol me dit où elle est.

- A la bibliothèque… avec Jones.

D'habitude, une pointe de jalousie l'aurait étreint mais la… Il savait qu'il était le seul qui avait le droit de l'embrasser de la tenir dans ses bras… Peut-être aurait elle changé d'avis. Il fronça les sourcils. Quand il la reverrait, pourrait il l'embrasser ou il devra attendre qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux ? Elle était réservée et il était son premier… Son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il attendrait qu'ils soient tous les deux, au moins pour cette fois ci, pour ne pas l'effaroucher.

Il se leva et prit sa douche, espérant qu'elle réapparaîtrait rapidement. Il ne voulait pas aller la déranger alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs. James savait que s'il allait la voir, elle s'énerverait... Pas le meilleur moyen de la mettre de bonne humeur…

A peine ressorti de la salle de Bain, Sirius lui confia sa dernière trouvaille. Il avait eut une idée de blague à l'encontre des Serpentards et il comptait bien évidemment sur James pour l'aider à la mise en œuvre. Il retrouvait enfin son meilleur ami. Enfin pas exactement, quelque chose était différent… Ce bonheur dans ses yeux…

Sirius était jaloux. Jaloux de cette fille qui avait tant de pouvoir sur son frère. Pendant des années, la vie se résumait à eux quatre et aux quelques filles qu'ils ramenaient pour la nuit. Et puis elle était arrivée. La vie de James s'était redéfinie autour d'elle, les excluant un peu. Mais il ne pouvait nier que la jeune fille avait du chien…

La blague avait eut lieu pendant le repas dans la Grande Salle. Devant tout le monde, les serpents avaient encore subi une humiliation. Malheureusement le professeur McGonnagal n'avait pas été dupe et avait réussi à percer le mystère, démasquant ainsi les coupables.

- Mr Potter, Mr Black ! C'est une honte à la maison des Griffondor que de s'attaquer ainsi à vos petits camarades.

- Désolé professeur, tenta James pour s'attirer la clémence de son professeur. Mais vous savez comment c'est…

- … Dès qu'on les voit, ça nous démange la baguette, compléta Sirius.

- Vous passerez donc l'après midi avec moi à nettoyer une salle de cours. Je suis sur que ça vous fera réfléchir pour la prochaine fois… rendez vous à 14h.

James soupira. L'après midi avec Lily était corrompu. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'avait rien prévu de faire avec lui cet après midi. Après son repas, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Au moment d'aller vers Lily, il s'appuya contre le mur pour l'observer. Elle se caressait le visage avec sa plume, visiblement très concentrée. Ses lèvres… Une brusque envie de l'embrasser le prit au ventre. Non il ne fallait pas, il devait rejoindre Sirius pour leur retenue.

Il emprunta un bout de parchemin à la bibliothécaire et écrivit un petit mot à Lily. Il le fit voler jusqu'à sa table et le posa doucement dans sa trousse. Elle le trouverait plus tard… Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers sa retenue le cœur gros de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps avec elle… Il ne savait toujours pas si elle riait à propos de Severus…

Lily ravala un juron. Elle avait cassé la pointe de sa plume projetant de légères gouttelettes sur son devoir. Elle saisit sa trousse et ne vit pas tout de suite le bout de parchemin.

- C'est à toi ? demanda Lily à Andrew.

- Non, répondit il.

Elle déplia le papier et découvrit un message de James : '_**Je suis en retenue toute l'après midi. A ce soir, J**_'. Une vague de déception l'envahit. Elle ne le verrait que ce soir. Elle releva la tête et vit Andrew qui attendait de savoir ce qui se passait.

- Je vais passer toute l'après midi avec toi…

- Ne fais pas cette tête là !! Ce n'est pas la mort !

- Désolée, mais…

- T'inquiète, je me doute qu'il a plus d'arguments que moi.

Alors que les deux Maraudeurs frottaient le sol et les meubles dans une obscure salle, Lily et son ami se promenèrent dans le parc profitant d'un léger soleil. Ils s'assirent près du lac, regardant au loin le calmar géant faire surface. L'heure du dîner arriva et l'envie de voir James atteint son summum.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, le cœur de la rouquine fit un bond. Il était là. Il riait. Il riait avec une superbe blonde aux proportions généreuses. Elle perdit son sourire, sa joie de le revoir enfin. Les doutes qu'elle essayait de faire taire depuis la veille, revinrent en force. Elle chancela. Se moquait il d'elle ? Elle suivit Andrew et mangea sans réel appétit.

James avait vu Lily entrer, il avait vu aussi son visage perdre toutes couleurs. Pourquoi ? Il sentit une main se poser sur son avant bras… Nina. Il regarda alors le dos de la jeune Evans pendant qu'elle partait s'asseoir le plus loin de lui. Quand Nina était venue s'asseoir à ses cotés, il n'avait pas réfléchi… Il rassembla ses pensées… Il est vrai qu'elle aurait pu croire… Quel idiot !


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Il goba plus qu'il ne mangea ce qui lui restait dans son assiette sous les yeux dégoûtés mais toujours intéressés de Nina. Cette dernière pensait que l'empressement du jeune homme était du à son geste et que cette nuit… Son sourire enjôleur se fit rêveur tandis qu'elle imaginait tout ce qu'il lui ferait… Mais elle ne resterait pas inactive, elle comptait lui prouver qu'elle avait de l'expérience et qu'elle pouvait être plus qu'une passade.

Quand elle le vit se lever pourtant sans un regard pour elle, elle comprit que sa soirée serait finalement bien solitaire. Elle le suivit des yeux, le voyant parler avec deux sixièmes années avant de se diriger vers la sortie sans un regard pour elle.

- Lily, murmura Andrew.

- Quoi ?

- Reviens sur terre !

- Pourquoi dis tu cela ?

- Parce que les gens autour de nous, te regardent bizarrement…

La jeune fille revint à la réalité et tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche. En effet beaucoup d'élèves, et en majorité des filles, la regardaient fixement tentant sans doute de comprendre pourquoi le célèbre Maraudeur James Potter venait de leur parler. Qu'en serait il quand ils s'embrasserait ? Elle était déjà mal à l'aise pour une simple conversation alors pour plus…

Enfin une simple conversation, façon de dire ! Par des questions bien tournées et des petites phrases sibyllines, elle avait compris ce qu'il lui disait. Ce soir pendant sa ronde, il viendrait la rejoindre pour qu'ils aient un peu de temps tous les deux.

- Par Merlin, Andy !

- Tu viens de réaliser le problème, c'est ça ?

Il rit à la tête déconfite de son amie. Il avait mis beaucoup moins de temps qu'elle a réalisé que ce soir, lors de sa ronde, elle serait accompagnée… d'un des préfets de Serdaigle ! Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Et là, la partie se corsait. Il faisait partie des garçons qui n'étaient pas insensible aux charmes de la rousse et déjà en cinquième année, il se montrait très… collant.

Tout le monde à cette époque soit les ignorait, soit les pensait en couple. Pourtant Bill n'avait hésité à venir lui parler, la complimentant sur ses tenues, ses cheveux ou encore ses notes. Il avait tenté de se rapprocher d'elle et Lily n'avait eu de cesse de le repousser ce qui durant leurs rondes communes était particulièrement éreintant !

En retournant vers la Tour Griffondor, les deux sixièmes années se torturèrent les méninges pour trouver un stratagème mais aucun ne vint. Ils n'auraient vraiment pas pu être envoyés à Serpentard ! En passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ils découvrirent les Maraudeurs dans les canapés discutant joyeusement. Ils se glissèrent dans un fauteuil libre dans un coin reculé de la pièce où ils complotèrent contre un certain Serdaigle.

- Nous ne trouverons jamais le moyen de nous débarrasser de lui en douceur ! maugréa Lily.

- Mais si !

- Ah oui, et comment ? Dis le moi, je t'en prie toi qui est si malin !

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai eut une retenue !

- Désolée… Et si je lui disais tout simplement que je veux être seule ?

L'idée plut aux deux adolescents, ils trouvèrent une raison à tout cela, inventant parfois des excuses tellement incroyables qu'ils furent secoués par plusieurs fous rires.

De son canapé, James les observait le plus discrètement possible. Il aimait la voir rire mais il préférait assurément quand c'était avec lui. Et puis la voir ainsi, assise dans un si petit fauteuil, collée contre Jones… Il baissa les yeux, il y avait la place à coté de lui, une place qui n'attendait qu'elle. Il se leva et partit dans le dortoir, prétextant un mal de crâne. Il enfila sa cape d'Invisibilité, mit la Carte du Maraudeur dans sa poche et sortit de la Tour Griffondor.

- Bill, ça ne te dérange pas si nous faisons notre ronde, séparés ? demanda Lily avec un petit sourire.

- …

- Je suis d'une humeur épouvantable et j'aimerais être seule…

- D'accord. A demain alors…

Le jeune homme était très déçu, et cela se voyait sur son visage mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien d'insister. Alors il hocha la tête et partit dans la direction opposée, laissant une Lily culpabilisant sur son mensonge. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite. N'était ce pas pour une bonne raison qu'elle avait fait cela ? Bon maintenant restait à savoir où elle allait le trouver !

James, caché par sa Cape, n'avait pas manqué le cours échange entre les deux préfets. Il eut un sourire, elle n'avait pas mentit, enfin pas tant que ça. Elle avait demandé à être seule… Toute autre fille aurait trouvé un mensonge ou aurait simplement dit au garçon de dégager mais non, pas elle. Et il le voyait maintenant qu'elle culpabilisait… L'innocence même.

Il se rembrunit. L'innocence… Oui, elle était très différente des filles qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer, il lui fallait être prudent et ne pas la brusquer. Il ne voulait pas la perdre maintenant qu'il avait obtenu le droit d'être si proche d'elle. Il allait devoir surveiller ses hormones… Et en sa présence, ça allait être très dur !

Il la suivit de loin, observant ses cheveux dans son dos, le mouvement de ses hanches… Ca allait même être très dur ! De longues douches froides en perspective ! Il soupira face à cette révélation. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de recourir à cela avant mais depuis la rentrée du mois de septembre… Il avait rattrapé son retard !

S'assurant que personne ne se trouvait à proximité, il enleva sa Cape et la rangea, il lui attrapa la main, lui arrachant un léger cri. En voyant qui se tenait devant elle, son cœur loupa un battement. Qu'il était beau ainsi dans ce couloir de Poudlard mal éclairé… Mais déjà il se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Comme ça lui avait manqué… Il la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il gardait ses mains tranquilles, résistant contre l'envie de sentir sa peau frémir sous ses doigts, de découvrir ce que ses vêtements lui cachaient, de… Le baiser s'éternisait, les plongeant dans un délice de sensations qu'aucun ne souhaitait quitter. Pourtant il le fallut bientôt.

- Bonsoir toi, lui susurra t il dans le creux de l'oreille lui causant des frissons.

- Salut…

Elle était toute rouge et ne savait plus comment parler et quoi dire. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait se détacher de ses bras sous peine de s'écrouler sur le sol tant ses jambes paraissaient frêles… Elle respira un grand coup, humant son odeur…

- Viens allons faire ta ronde…

- D'accord.

Elle avait murmuré sa réponse, incapable de parler d'une voix claire et forte à la fois. Elle le suivit dans le dédale du château, lui demandant parfois d'aller à des endroits précis où elle savait que certains soirs des élèves s'y cachaient. Ils finirent par la Tour d'astronomie où ils s'installèrent contre le mur regardant les étoiles en silence.

- Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Aurais je le droit demain de t'embrasser devant tout le monde ?

- … Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

- As-tu vu la réaction de tout le monde quand tu es venu nous parler ce soir ? C'était gênant d'être ainsi dévisagée…

- Que l'on attende ne changera rien. Ils te dévisageront tous quand ils sauront que nous sommes ensemble.

- Peut être. Mais ça fait trop de choses pour moi…

Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et l'attira tout contre lui. Il est vrai qu'elle aimait se faire oublier, se fondre dans la masse et être en couple avec lui, braquerait les projecteurs sur elle…

- C'est la première fois qu'une fille me demande de cacher à toute l'école que nous sommes ensemble !

James regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit cela. Il se tourna vers elle, sentant bien qu'elle s'était raidie.

- Ce n'est pas…

Elle avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres lui intimant de se taire. La jeune fille savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire de mal mais elle ne voulait pas penser à toutes ses filles qui étaient déjà passées dans ses bras. Elle regarda son doigt sur ses lèvres. C'était donc si facile de le toucher… Lily pensait qui lui faudrait plus de temps pour prendre l'initiative. Ce n'était pas un baiser ou une caresse, mais tout de même… Elle en suivit le contour, les effleurant à peine…

Le cœur de James battit plus vite. Imaginait elle à quel point son geste était troublant ? Non, elle était inconsciente de la sensualité de sa caresse. Elle était totalement subjuguée par ses lèvres qui créaient tant de sensations… Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle ne pensait pas qu'un simple baiser pouvait la transporter dans un autre monde. Non, pour elle, il fallait des caresses à des points précis…

Elle sentit alors un doigt sur ses lèvres qui faisait le même mouvement que sa main sur le visage de James. De toutes petites décharges la parcourent et sans s'en rendre compte elle soupira d'aise. Le jeune homme perdit tout contrôle en l'entendant et remplaça sa main par sa bouche. Effleurant d'abord tout doucement, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Il laissa alors ses mains errer sur sa robe de sorcier, s'attardant à sa taille, se baladant dans son dos puis se perdant dans ses cheveux. La jeune fille ne savait plus où donner de la tête, puis d'une main hésitante elle caressa ses épaules musclées par le Quidditch. Il se recula, mettant fin à cette étreinte puis il posa son front contre celui de la rouquine qui tentait de remettre ses idées en place.

- J'attendrais que tu sois prête. Mais tu te rends bien compte que ça ne va pas être facile de se voir !

- Oui. Mais tu n'es pas un Maraudeur pour rien !! Je suis sure que tu as déjà pas mal d'idées !

Il eut un sourire. Elle le connaissait vraiment très bien !


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour !!**

**Bon depuis lundi rien de bien neuf mis a part que la fic est officiellement finie, il n'y aura pas d'épilogue. La fic suivante, nommée Amis... ou presque, est quant à elle bientot finie aussi, reste plus qu'un chapitre à écrire et en comptera 29.**

**Lillly28 : la réaction des autres filles n'est pas pour tout de suite, tout de suite mais biensur y aura quelques problèmes avec elles...  
Marion86 : Je fais partie de celles persuadées que tout le monde à son James et sa Lily, alors ne perds pas espoir. Oui, je sais, je suis affreusement romantique quand je ne suis pas sadique.  
Hamataroo : Il m'en a fallut du courage pour écrire la fin mais c'est fini !!  
Atchoum16 : vi en espérant que ces rebondissements plaisent...  
Bella Black 2b : de rien de rien de rien.  
Callistofall : disons aussi que dans la suite de la fic, il n'y a pas que le couple Potter Evans en vedette...  
Eyzalie : Tu devrais adorer une de mes prochaines fictions ou le james est particulièrement méchant. Mais je ne sais pas encore s'il sera à Serpentard ou non, et pour l'instant elle est dans un coin de ma tête...  
Mlle Prongs : Non tu ne te trompes pas.  
Catherine Broke : bah au moins il a réagit avant que la situation soit réellement ambigüe  
Elayna Black : Merci.  
Dailly Till : oui t'inquiètes ça ira vite et bien.  
Nolyssa : Je ne sais pas exactement lesquelles mis à part Le Chantage et celle ci tu as lu mais je tiens à dire qu'il y a toujours une happy end, et je parle pour ma fic Toi et Moi...  
Silvermirror Lily : t'inquiètes pas c'est pour bientot  
Arie-Evans : Non ça c'est pas bien de lire pendant les cours... Du coup je t'en mets deux de plus ;-)  
La belle Charlou lol : Merci pour ce commentaire, en espérant que tu continues à l'adorer.**

**Bon je vais vous laisser jusqu'à vendredi  
A bientôt  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Ce soir là, ils avaient pénétré ensemble dans la Salle Commune, lui caché sous sa Cape. Ils avaient échangé un dernier baiser dans un recoin sombre juste avant d'entrer, se souhaitant une bonne nuit. Les trois autres Maraudeurs se trouvaient encore là, lui souriant d'un air convenu. Sirius lui fit même un petit clin d'oeil qui la fit rougir.

- Alors Lily, ta ronde s'est bien passée ? demanda Rémus.

- Pourquoi veux tu savoir cela ?

La jeune fille avait répondu un peu rudement mais se sentait mal à l'aise avec tous ces regards tournés vers elle. Quelques filles, probablement des groupies, étaient restées elles aussi et ne cachaient pas leur intérêt pour la conversation.

- Je suis Préfet en Chef, j'ai le droit de savoir si tu as rencontré… des problèmes.

- Désolée…

- Hé les gars ! Vous venez quand ?

James était tout de suite remonté dans le dortoir, rangeant sa Cape et la Carte avant de redescendre. Il ne pouvait pas en rester là pour ce soir. Il fallait qu'il la voie encore, qu'il lui parle même s'il ne pouvait plus l'embrasser…

- James ! Ca va mieux ton mal de crâne ?

- Oui, pas de soucis !

Lily eut un sourire. Les garçons parlaient d'elle… Et elle était un mal de crâne ?! Elle le regarda s'installer nonchalamment sur le canapé, auprès de ses amis, tandis que les filles poussaient de longs soupirs en le regardant béatement. Il allait vite falloir qu'elle s'habitue à la popularité de son petit ami parce qu'il était hors de question que ces filles continuent à le mater de la sorte !

- Tu restes avec nous, Lily ?

- Laisses la, Mumus. Elle a l'air de mauvaise humeur… Elle doit vouloir rester seule.

La jeune fille le traita de crétin, mentalement bien sur pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il ressortait l'excuse qu'elle avait donnée à Bill… Il la taquinait, il aimait ça, mais vite il fut conscient de jouer avec le feu. En effet, les gestes et les attitudes de Lily étaient si sensuels qu'ils réveillaient ses envies…

Les trois Maraudeurs quant à eux regardaient à tour de rôle le couple devant eux. Pour tous le 'pas de soucis' de James signifiait que la soirée s'était très bien déroulée alors pourquoi après disait il qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur ? Seul Rémus comprit. Il voulait qu'elle reste et le meilleur moyen était de la taquiner ainsi.

- Non, je vais rester un peu, susurra Lily avant de s'asseoir les jambes repliées sous elle dans un fauteuil en face James.

- Alors si tu nous racontais ta ronde ? demanda Rémus se décrochant un oeil noir de la jeune préfète.

- Rien de bien extraordinaire… Le calme plat… L'ennui total. Et vous, votre soirée ?

- Tranquille, répondit Sirius tandis que Peter lui proposait des bonbons.

James n'avait pas quitté sa petite amie des yeux. 'Sa petite amie', voilà bien quelque chose qui lui faisait plaisir. Il remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ce terme pour définir une fille. Il les voyait et les entendait discuter mais il ne pouvait cesser de la regarder. Et la façon qu'elle mangeait son bonbon… Des idées pas très correctes lui vinrent à l'esprit… Et Peter qui lui en proposait un autre…

- James !

- Hein ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Tu es sur que ça va mieux ? demanda Sirius, plein de sous entendu.

- J'aurais du prendre plus de potions…

Le visage de James s'illumina d'un sourire en voyant celui de Lily rougir rapidement. Le canapé s'enfonça à ses cotés…

- Tu aurais du me le dire, je me serais occupée de toi…

Nina !! Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ?! La main de l'intruse se posa sur son bras, dessinant des cercles tandis qu'elle esquissait une moue séductrice. Le visage de Lily perdit instantanément toutes ses couleurs et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Oh oui, elle avait vraiment intérêt à vite se faire à la popularité de James !

- Pas besoin, MA potion me suffit.

Il avait enlevé son bras rudement, lui montrant qu'il n'avait pas apprécié ses gestes trop familiers à son égard. Il jeta rapidement un regard à la rouquine qui triturait ses mains. Il soupira tant que les gens ne sauraient pas pour eux, cette scène se répéterait souvent…

Nina partit visiblement énervée. Elle avait fait tant de choses pour lui, elle ne devait pas échouer maintenant ! En effet, pendant six ans, elle avait été une fille réservée, invisible pour tout le monde. A la rentrée de septième année, elle avait décidé qu'elle ferait plier James Potter. Qu'il serait à elle, mais voilà, elle ne remplissait pas les critères pour faire parti des conquêtes du Capitaine de Quidditch…

Alors aux vacances de Noël, elle s'était transformée en ce qu'elle appelait elle-même, une pure bombe. Ses vêtements ne cachaient plus que le strict minimum, elle avait perdu sa virginité avec l'ami d'un de ses frères qu'elle savait expérimenté et qui lui avait montré comment rendre fou un homme. Et depuis le mois de janvier, elle essayait tous les stratagèmes possibles pour se retrouver seule avec lui…

Ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus, c'était cette Lily Evans. Elle était plus jeune, pas expérimentée du tout d'après les rumeurs et elle passait du temps avec les Maraudeurs… Trop de temps avec eux aux goûts de beaucoup de filles. Certaines avaient même avait voulu faire amie-amie avec elle mais rien. A priori, Jones lui suffisait…

Bientôt les autres filles en eurent elles aussi assez et retournèrent dans leur dortoir dormir. Cela n'échappa pas à James qui se redressa et annonça avec un grand sourire :

- Bon je vais reprendre un peu de potion et aller me coucher !

Les vacances de printemps arrivèrent rapidement et le couple Potter-Evans était toujours inconnu de tous. Les groupies des quatre Maraudeurs, enfin de James surtout, déprimaient de voir qu'aucune n'avait ses faveurs mais elles étaient loin de s'imaginer qu'il était en couple avec Lily.

Ils avaient continué à se cacher de tous, rusant pour ne pas se faire prendre et y arrivant avec succès. Ce secret entourant leur relation émoustillait le jeune homme mais dès qu'il voyait un élève venir parler à la jeune femme, il devait faire tout son possible pour cacher la jalousie qui le tenaillait.

Le jour du départ était arrivé et les Maraudeurs ne tenaient plus en place. Ils préparaient leur sac, ravis de passer les deux prochaines semaines ensemble au Manoir Potter pour réviser, officiellement. En réalité ils allaient mettre au point leur dernière blague, celle qui les ferait définitivement entrer dans la légende de Poudlard.

Lily avait déjà préparé sa malle. Elle l'avait faite à contre cœur. Elle allait passer les vacances avec Andrew, lui prouvant qu'elle était maintenant une orpheline… Mais monsieur et madame Jones avaient tenu à ce qu'elle se joigne à eux… Et son ami avait menacé de rester avec elle au château si elle ne venait pas or elle savait à quel point il aimait rentrer dans sa famille…

Bill l'avait coincé dans le grand Hall pour lui parler. Lui parler de quoi, elle était bien incapable de le dire tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était les yeux noirs de James à l'encontre du garçon. Elle avait souvent vu ce regard, il semblait très jaloux et le fait que leur relation ne soit pas connue de tous devait entretenir cela. Pourtant elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'aller voir ailleurs.

Elle venait de passer les semaines les plus agréables de sa vie et ne comptait pas gâcher ce bonheur tout neuf. Elle avait commencé à réaliser sa chance quand un soir elle avait trouvé sur son lit la Cape de James avec un petit mot la conviant à le rejoindre dans sa chambre après le repas. Elle avait eu quelques appréhensions.

Elle l'avait trouvé assis sur son lit jouant avec son vif d'or. Il lui avait souri avant de rattraper sa balle et la ranger. Ils avaient parlé, s'étaient embrassés et câlinés mais à aucun moment il n'avait passé ses mains sous les vêtements de Lily, attendant qu'elle soit prête. Et même au travers de sa robe de sorcier, il ne s'approchait pas des zones 'sensibles' pour ne pas qu'elle prenne peur et puis ils avaient le temps…

Et il en fut ainsi à chaque fois. Elle avait conscience qu'il se retenait pour ne pas la brusquer et elle ne l'en aimait que davantage. Et oui, elle l'aimait ! Elle en avait eu la grande révélation un matin au réveil. Elle avait été incapable de dire quand elle était tombée amoureuse, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de lui.

Elle revint à l'instant présent en voyant le préfet de Serdaigle se faire méchamment bousculer par… Sirius ? Elle l'aida à se relever et profita de l'occasion pour partir rejoindre Andrew qui se tenait un peu plus loin. James remercia son frère pour son intervention. Il n'avait pas voulu s'en charger lui-même de peur d'attirer un peu trop l'attention sur eux mais il fallait qu'il parle avec Lily.

Malheureusement durant tout le voyage, des filles aux hormones débordantes de partout ne les quittèrent à aucun moment et il ne put aller rejoindre sa petite amie. Une fois à Londres, l'entreprise lui parut encore plus compliquée. Il abdiqua, pensant lui envoyer un hibou plus tard. Lily n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que James voulait lui parler mais il y avait trop de gens autour d'eux… Il faudrait attendre.

Une fois arrivée chez les Jones, elle ressentit vite le besoin de s'isoler. Les voir en famille avait accentué ce vide dans son cœur. Elle revivait l'enterrement de sa famille et les propos chargés de haine de Pétunia quand elle entendit une chouette toquer à la fenêtre. James ! Il lui avait écrit immédiatement en arrivant chez lui, s'attirant un regard prévenant de sa mère.

- Il t'a déjà écrit ?

- Oui, ça ne te gêne pas si je passe ma journée de mardi avec lui ?

- Bien sur que non !

Andrew sourirait face au bonheur de son amie. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien, sans doute le fait d'être confronté à la dure réalité, celle où ses parents ne sont plus là. Et pourtant un simple bout de papier de James et elle reprenait des couleurs. Quelle chance qu'elle l'ait connu cette année…

Le mardi matin, Lily ne tenait plus en place, elle remonta plusieurs fois dans sa chambre pour se changer, s'enferma un long moment dans la salle de bain et demanda l'avis de Andrew sur sa tenue un nombre incalculable de fois. Celui d'abord amusé commençait sérieusement à avoir le tournis.

- Lily ! Stop !

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais le séduire…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu pourrais venir pas coiffée et vêtue d'un survêtement qu'il te regarderait encore comme la huitième merveille du monde !

- Oui, mais je veux être jolie pour lui…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, cette robe est parfaite !

Il la conduisit au point de rendez vous. Il avait lui aussi à faire en centre ville et il voulait être sur qu'elle en se perde pas. Il attendit que James arrive, riant des coups d'œil des jeunes hommes qu'ils croisaient… Et dire que la rouquine se trouvait quelconque !

- Salut tous les deux !

- Salut répondirent ils en chœur.

- Bon James je te la confie.

- Okay, je te la ramène à quelle heure ?

- 19h à la maison, ça te va ?

- Dites, je suis pas un objet !! J'ai peut être moi aussi mon mot à dire !

- Que veux tu dire, ma Puce ?

Lily regarda James. 'Ma Puce' ?! Elle se sentit fondre. C'était la première fois qu'il lui donnait un petit nom et c'était adorable. Elle lui sourit, prenant conscience qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore embrassé…

- 19h ça me va, dit elle d'une petite voix.

- Autre chose ? demanda Andrew amusé.

- Je veux un bisou…

- Si ce n'est que ça !

- Pas de toi Andrew Jones !

- Bah si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais ! Bonne journée !

Mais déjà le couple ne l'entendait plus, totalement déconnecté du monde et entièrement dans le leur. Ils se savouraient du regard, se dégustaient de leurs bouches. James rompit leur baiser à contrecoeur.

Le temps passa trop vite au goût des deux adolescents qui durent bientôt se quitter sur le perron de la maison des Jones, sous l'œil attendri du père de Andrew qui surveillait ce garçon. Lily n'était pas sa fille mais presque. Il l'avait tout de suite accepté pensant d'abord qu'elle était la petite amie de son fils puis il avait compris. Il avait compris que son fils ne lui ramènerait jamais de filles à la maison et que Lily était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente.

Il avait été très peiné d'apprendre la mort des parents de la jeune fille et tout naturellement il avait proposé à sa femme de s'occuper de l'adolescente… Alors maintenant, il faisait son rôle de père et surveillait ce jeune homme qui la dévorait littéralement du regard.

- Au fait James, que voulais tu me dire le jour du départ ?

- Euh… commença le jeune homme, gêné. J'aimerais bien qu'on soit un peu plus démonstratif en public… Pour que les garçons arrêtent de te tourner autour…


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Sirius poussa un profond soupir. Les vacances de printemps venaient de prendre fin, il allait partir pour la dernière fois vers Poudlard… Il se sentait nostalgique. Il revivait sa rencontre avec les trois autres Maraudeurs, les premières blagues qu'ils avaient faites ensemble et la concrétisation de leur amitié indéfectible.

Il avait d'abord rencontré Rémus, installé seul dans un compartiment. Il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait se joindre à lui et tout naturellement c'était présenté à lui. Oh il ne s'était pas présenté totalement omettant de citer son nom afin de ne pas être rejeté. A onze ans, il avait déjà honte de son nom et savait la crainte qu'il créait dans le cœur des autres sorciers.

Ils avaient ri, tout en faisant connaissance quand un garçon aux cheveux en bataille et les lunettes de travers était arrivé essoufflé. Il s'était assis avec eux tentant de reprendre son souffle et dès qu'il l'avait pu, avait annoncé fièrement son nom : James Potter. Au contraire de celui de Sirius, le nom du jeune homme inspirait confiance, due à la renommée des deux fameux aurors qu'étaient ses parents.

Peu de temps après des élèves plus âgés qu'eux apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte leur demandant des renseignements sur un petit voyou qui leur avait fait une blague mais aucun des trois n'avait vu quoique ce soit. La porte refermée, James n'attendit que quelques minutes pour exploser de rire et avouer son larcin, se faisant adopter tout de suite par le jeune Black.

Ce ne fut qu'à la répartition que le nom de Sirius fut dévoilé, surprenant beaucoup les deux autres. Il leur fit un sourire contrit montrant à quel point il avait honte de son nom. Il avait été envoyé à Griffondor, marquant ainsi le début de sa rébellion. Peu de temps après les deux autres le rejoignaient. A aucun moment ils ne lui parlèrent de ce nom, si difficile à porter. Ils le soutinrent face au comportement de leurs camarades créant un lien qui ne fit que se renforcer au cours du temps.

Peter était apparu plus tard dans leur vie. Le professeur de potions avait vite remarqué le niveau pitoyable du jeune Pettigrow en cours et avait demandé à Rémus de l'aider. Petit à petit il était devenu le quatrième de cette fine équipe, apportant avec lui sa naïveté… rafraîchissante. Il regarda autour de lui, observant ses visages devenus si familiers avec le temps.

Depuis peu, Andrew Jones et Lily Evans étaient devenus eux aussi des amis. Cette dernière avait réussi à voler le cœur de James. Sirius n'avait pas foi en l'amour, il ne pensait pas qu'une femme pourrait lui retourner la tête au même point que la rouquine bouleversait celle de Cornedrue. Et cela le rassurait… Il aimait cette impression de liberté que lui procuraient la drague et la séduction. Or être en couple signifiait dire adieu à tout cela…

Au début, il avait été réticent vis-à-vis de la jeune Evans, la trouvant trop coincée et accrochée aux règles mais elle avait su lui montrer que respecter les règles ne voulait pas dire s'ennuyer pour autant. Et puis il pouvait parler de beaucoup de choses avec elle et un avis féminin était parfois très utile. Il savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas son attitude vis-à-vis des filles mais pourtant elle ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre reproches, ni même la moindre allusion.

Durant les vacances, la tigresse, comme il aimait l'appeler, et James s'étaient vu plusieurs fois. Son ami revenait toujours de ces rendez vous avec sur le visage un air bienheureux. Sirius avait d'abord été jaloux de Lily, de sa capacité à rendre James heureux puis il les avait enviés, finalement l'amour ne semblait pas si mal que ça.

Il savait que Cornedrue avait demandé à sa belle d'officialiser leur couple. Elle ne lui avait pas donné de réponse et vu comment elle se tripotait les doigts, elle était nerveuse…

- Dis Lily, tu t'es décidée pour…

Un silence s'abattit sur le compartiment. Tout le monde savait le sous entendu de cette question. Les Maraudeurs et Andrew connaissaient l'envie de James de dévoiler au monde entier sa relation avec la jeune fille. Mais ils savaient aussi à quel point la jeune fille aimait son anonymat au sein de Poudlard. Anonymat qui volerait en éclat aussitôt la nouvelle annoncée.

- Oui, j'y ai réfléchi… Dit elle en regardant Andrew pour se donner du courage.

- Et ? insista James regardant Lily puis Andrew.

- Je suis d'accord… A une condition…

Le cœur du jeune Potter tout d'abord en liesse par l'acceptation se serra douloureusement. Qu'allait elle lui demander ? Il se tourna vers ses amis qui ne semblaient vouloir perdre une miette de leur conversation.

- Laquelle ?

- Pas de grandes démonstrations du style un baiser au milieu de la Grande Salle pendant un repas… Je veux dire, on s'embrasse mais on reste discret… au moins au début.

Elle avait regardé ses genoux durant tout ce temps, se sentant mal à l'aise de lui parler de cela devant leurs amis mais après tout, ils le sauraient bien un jour. James quant à lui essayait de comprendre ce que la jeune femme voulait exactement…

- Donc si je te croise dans un couloir où il y a quelques élèves, j'ai le droit de…

- M'embrasser.

- James, coupa Rémus. Ce que Lily veut dire, arrête moi si je me trompe, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas que vous fassiez comme certains couples qui se donnent en spectacle.

- Exactement ! s'exclama la jeune fille en levant pour la première fois les yeux.

- D'accord, pas de grandes effusions mais des petits bisous, dit James un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, et leurs visages s'approchaient sous les regards goguenards des autres quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement rompant la magie du moment. A la porte se tenait trois jeunes filles, bien connues des Maraudeurs : Ambre, sa sœur Noémie et… Nina !

Ambre et Nina semblaient avoir été faites dans le même moule, portaient des vêtements outrageusement petits et vulgaires et n'avaient pour unique but durant leur septième année que de sortir avec Sirius Black et James Potter, respectivement. Elles jetèrent un regard à l'intérieur du compartiment, leurs lèvres se relevant dédaigneusement quand elles aperçurent Lily et Andrew.

- Salut les gars, lança Ambre sans quitter Sirius du regard.

- Salut ! dirent ils en chœur.

- Les deux sixièmes années, vous voudriez pas aller vous trouver un autre compartiment ? demanda Nina, les lèvres pincées.

Lily avait écarquillé les yeux devant tant de manque de politesse. Ils étaient là avant ! Et puis de quel droit imposait elle sa loi ! Puis une petite voix s'éleva, la troisième, Noémie, prit enfin la parole.

- Laisse les, je vais aller voir ailleurs…

- Non, toi tu restes avec nous ! Ils n'ont qu'à partir ! s'écria Ambre.

Noémie leva les yeux au ciel et prit place sur le premier siège accessible qui se trouva être celui à coté de Black. Elle réalisa son erreur au regard noir de sa sœur mais l'ignora, après tout elle n'avait pas voulu venir. Ambre avait insisté, arguant que côtoyer les Maraudeurs était beaucoup plus intéressant que les Serdaigles de sixième année.

Contrairement aux deux autres filles, elle était en sixième année et ne craquait pour aucun des Maraudeurs. Mais les différences ne s'arrêtaient pas là, elle avait été envoyée à Serdaigle pour son sérieux et ne se maquillait pas. Ses vêtements ne frôlaient pas l'attentat à la pudeur et elle attendait le grand amour ou au moins un garçon qu'elle jugerait digne de confiance.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Devant elle, sa sœur s'était assise aux cotés de Peter avec un profond dégoût pour son voisin. Venait ensuite James, puis Lily contre la fenêtre. En face de cette dernière, Andrew lisait un livre, enfin essayait, Rémus et Sirius quant à eux regardaient Nina qui était encore debout au milieu du compartiment.

- Oh James… minauda celle-ci. Ca ne te gêne pas dit que je m'assoies sur tes genoux ?

Alors que la mâchoire de Lily menaçait de tomber devant l'impudence de la donzelle, James tentait de se calmer. Cette fille ne comprendra donc jamais qu'il ne veut pas d'elle ?!

- Non, je vais aller m'asseoir sur la malle devant la fenêtre, tu n'as qu'à prendre mon siège.

Nina était visiblement très déçue par la réponse et tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Après tout elle était dans le même compartiment que les Maraudeurs, c'était déjà ça. La conversation s'engagea alors sur les vacances puis sur le Quidditch pour le plus grand plaisir des garçons. Lily et Andrew étaient retournés à leur lecture et Noémie avait elle aussi sorti un livre de son sac.

Elle n'arriva pourtant pas à aller plus loin que le premier paragraphe. Sa sœur faisait tous les efforts possibles pour s'accaparer l'attention de Sirius mais celui-ci l'ignorait superbement. Elle ne put retenir un petit rire. Ambre l'avait traînée de force dans ce compartiment pour draguer l'héritier Black, pendant qu'elle devait détourner l'attention de Rémus et Peter… Le plan semblait tomber à l'eau. Un souffle près de son oreille la fit sursauter.

- Si tu veux faire croire que tu lis, tourne de temps en temps les pages…

- Merci pour ce conseil, Black, lui chuchota t elle en retour.

- Qui veut faire une partie de cartes explosives ?

Les cinq garçons poussèrent un grand cri en même temps faisant sursauter les demoiselles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de jouer à ce jeu. Andrew changea de place avec Nina qui se retrouva face à Lily, séparée d'elle par la malle sur laquelle était assise James. Bientôt les seuls bruits qu'il y eut furent des exclamations ou des explosions. Les filles s'occupant en silence de leurs ongles, des derniers potins mondains ou de leur roman.

- Pourquoi tu fais ce bruit là ?! S'écria Sirius en se retournant vers Noémie qui suivait la partie plus qu'elle ne lisait.

- Parce que tu joues mal ! Mets plutôt cette carte.

- Si tu es si forte, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu jouer ?

- Pour ne pas vous ridiculiser, mon cher !

Sirius ne sut quoi répondre. C'était la première fois qu'une fille lui tenait tête. Elle semblait sure d'elle et nullement troublée par sa présence. Il la détailla de la tête au pied, concluant mentalement son étude par un 'j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure'.

La jeune fille, agacée, ferma brutalement son livre ramenant ainsi le jeune homme à la réalité. Elle saisit la carte qu'elle venait de lui montrer dans un mouvement qui dévoila un léger décolleté où les yeux de Sirius se firent une joie de regarder. Mais ça elle ne le vit pas trop occupée à préparer la prochaine carte.

Lily avait quitté son livre dès qu'elle avait entendu Noémie répondre à Sirius et voyant très bien qu'il avait été étonné par le comportement de sa voisine. Elle sourit légèrement, il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle aussi remettait James à sa place… Finiraient ils ensemble ? Son regard fut attiré par le visage de James tourné vers elle. Il avait eu la même idée qu'elle, il en était sur. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner à sa partie.

L'échange silencieux entre les deux jeunes gens n'était pas passé inaperçu et Nina fulminait tandis qu'Ambre prenait la défense de Sirius face à sa sœur.

- Noémie, laisse Sirius jouer !! Il n'a pas besoin de toi…

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas vu les bêtises qu'il fait !

- Hé ! s'écria t il. De toute façon, les cartes explosives, c'est pas mon truc. Moi, c'est plutôt les échecs !

- Si tu y joues aussi bien, les parties avec toi doivent être très courtes !

- Okay, le week-end prochain on se fait une partie !

- Okay Black. Prépare toi à mordre la poussière !

Finalement les deux adolescent s'associèrent et tinrent en échec les autres qui en eurent vite assez de perdre. Lily avait réussi à s'endormir en boule sur son siège.

- Je commence à avoir mal aux fesses sur cette malle ! dit doucement James.

- Je te laisse ma place si tu veux… gloussa Nina.

- Non c'est bon…

Il se tourna vers Lily. Il lui caressa la joue, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle commença à ouvrir les yeux… Il lui sourit tendrement et lui chuchota :

- Tu me fais une petite place.

- Mmm.

Elle bougea sur son siège mais James ne sut pas tout de suite si elle avait compris ce qu'il lui avait demandé. D'un seul coup, il la vit se lever les yeux à moitié fermés et lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Il retint de justesse un soupir d'aise, la malle lui avait vraiment détruit le postérieur ! Il toucha le bras de la rouquine qui toujours dans le brouillard, s'assit sur ses genoux et se cala dans ses bras pour se rendormir… James posa sa tête sur la sienne respirant les effluves de son shampooing avant de s'endormir heureux.

Nina n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui venait de se passer et avait envie de hurler. Elle se leva brutalement faisant sursauter tout le monde dans le compartiment avant de partir Ambre sur les talons.

- Tu ne les suis pas ? Demanda Sirius à Noémie qui souriait.

- Pourquoi faire ?


	16. Chapitre 16

**Kikou tout le monde !**

**On est vendredi !! Que du bonheur dans mon (nos) petit(s) coeur(s)!!**

**Eyzalie : Oui, mais cette fic est loin d'être écrite, il y en aura trois entre très certainement...  
Bella Black 2b : ravie de te rendre cucul, c'était un peu mon but en plus de te faire passer un bon moment.  
Atchoum16 : Oui, Nina ne va pas en rester là...  
Nolyssa : Tu n'as pas fini de les voir se crêper le chignon...  
Silvermirror Lily : C'est peut être super mignon mais je ne suis pas sure que ce soit super confortable !  
Titju73 : merci.  
Lillly28 : Bah oui, il fallait bien qu'elle réagisse cette peste.  
Catherine Broke : Heureuse que ces chapitres t'aient plut, et t'inquiètes pas ton souhait va se réaliser ;)  
Elayna Black : Merci, et oui Sirius va se laisser 'pêcher'  
Celilys : Et attends la fic est pas fini, tu vas avoir d'autres raisons de la détester.  
La belle Charlou pas de lol : T'inquiètes la fin est déjà écrite et la fic suivante bientôt finie. Ca permet de publier régulièrement ce que je sais être agréable pour les lecteurs...  
Dailly Till : Ravie que mes ptits couples te plaisent mais désolée de te décevoir, Andrew et Rémus finissent pas ensemble...  
Callistofall : en espérant que ça le reste (intéressant) jusqu'à la fin.  
Arie Evans : Mignons mais avec un sale caractère ! :-D  
Inconnu : Je me demandais justement pourquoi je n'avais plus de tes nouvelles, je craignais qu'elle ne te plaise plus. Marion86 : Oui, il y a bien un Noémie Sirius... Explosif, mais tu auras toujours des nouvelles des deux autres. **

**La fic suivante, Amis... ou presque, est finie depuis hier !! Elle compte 29 chapitres et il s'agit de la septième année racontée par la quatrième Maraudeuse (oui, ce résumé est un peu pourri mais je ne veux pas en dévoiler beaucoup... je tiens à garder un peu de suspens.) De toute façon, elle sera en ligne dès la fin de celle ci. Ce week end, je m'attaque aux deux autres qui trainent sur mon ordi, donc rassurez vous, je ne suis pas prête de disparaitre ;)  
**

**Bon je vous laisse pour le week et je vous retrouve lundi!  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Une fois arrivés au château, les élèves se précipitèrent vers la Grande Salle où un somptueux repas les attendait. Lily était encore gênée de la scène dans le train. Quand elle s'était réveillée dans les bras d'un James endormi, elle avait été heureuse puis très embarrassée. De plus, le sourire de Noémie avait confirmé que Nina et Ambre avaient été témoins de tout cela.

- Lily, c'est pas grave… tenta d'argumenter James.

- Oh non, c'est juste les pires commères de toute l'école ! Désolée Noémie…

- Non, tu as tout à fait raison.

- Et en plus, ce ne sont que des idiotes qui se meurent d'amour pour toi et qui du coup vont me détester. Désolée Noémie.

- Pas grave. Enfin, ma sœur est amoureuse de Black pas de Potter.

- Ambre, c'est ta sœur ?! s'écria Sirius.

- Eh oui, c'est ce qu'essaient de me faire croire mes parents à chaque fois que je les voie… Bon je vous laisse. Bonne soirée.

Elle partit en direction de sa table sans un regard en arrière, laissant un Sirius abasourdi. Cette fille était l'exact opposé de sa sœur ! Comment se pouvait il… Il suivit les autres écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation. Lily finit par se calmer et James retrouva le sourire. Mais de retour dans la Salle Commune, la jeune fille fila sans demander son reste dans son dortoir.

La semaine passa péniblement. Rémus voyait s'approcher la pleine lune avec autant d'appréhension qu'à l'accoutumée et Peter retrouvait les cours où il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, le faisant se sentir stupide. Lily avait évité James au maximum ce qui avait beaucoup peiné ce dernier. Il avait tenté de la voir tout le début de la semaine et avait abandonné le jeudi, exaspéré.

De son coté, Sirius avait continué de flirter outrageusement avec le professeur de divination mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il aurait aimé plus. Le secret qui entourait leur relation commençait à lui peser mais contrairement à James il ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache, il voulait tout arrêter. Ce qu'il fit.

Le vendredi, en sortant de cours, il avait aperçu Noémie au loin et s'était dirigé vers elle. Cette fille l'impressionnait. Elle avait joué aux cartes avec lui, l'avait rudoyé et pourtant elle continuait à l'ignorer. Il espérait qu'elle vienne le voir pour cette partie d'échecs mais rien. N'importe quelle autre fille aurait sauté sur l'occasion mais pas elle.

- Salut Noémie, dit il d'une voix suave.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Black ?

Ce dernier sursauta. Voilà une réponse qu'on ne lui avait jamais faite. Et son ton sec… Il eut un petit sourire, il avait une idée.

- Te souviens tu que tu me dois une partie d'échecs ?

- Je ne te dois rien. Mais si tu veux que je t'humilie…

- Présomptueuse !

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?!

Leur échange fort peu courtois, avait attiré l'attention de tous les élèves présents. En effet, il était rare de voir Sirius se faire envoyer sur les roses par une fille. Enfin non, c'était la première fois que cela se voyait. Mais le jeune Black ne se démontait pas.

- Demain, Tour Griffondor, à 13h, ça te va ?

- Oui, dit elle laconique avant de partir.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à de grandes effusions mais tout de même. En regardant la demoiselle partir, il vit Lily arriver vers lui. Il lui adressa un sourire et un léger signe de la tête pour la saluer. Il ne savait pas exactement s'il le pouvait vu qu'elle évitait comme la peste son meilleur ami. Elle lui répondit avant de fixer un point derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir James qui venait.

- Sirius, tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? demanda ce dernier.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Une super idée pour les Serpentard…

- Dis James, tu te rends compte que tu viens d'ignorer Lily ?

Le jeune homme le savait très bien. Cela avait été même très dur à faire puisqu'il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras de l'embrasser mais il ne voulait plus lui courir après… Si elle avait honte d'être avec lui… Ses réflexions furent interrompues par de grands cris. Nina et Ambre avaient coincé Lily contre le mur.

- Alors Evans, tu t'es déjà fait jeter ?!

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?!

- Tu t'es cru meilleure que nous, hein ?! Tu as cru que tu le garderais !

- …

La jeune fille serrait les dents à s'en faire mal. Ce matin, Andrew l'avait déjà coincé dans une salle de cours libre pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser et il lui avait fait prendre conscience à quel point son entêtement à vouloir être discrète risquait de lui faire perdre le Maraudeur. Elle avait même utilisé l'argument que les filles lui en voudraient… Mais là c'était tout le contraire, elles la malmenaient parce qu'il l'avait quitté. Parce que le fait qu'il l'ait ignoré ne pouvait dire que ça…

- Dégagez ! Dégagez toutes les deux ! hurla Rémus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas on avait fini, siffla Nina en partant.

Lily avait du mal à respirer. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant tout le monde, tout cela n'était qu'un horrible gâchis. Elle releva la tête et regarda dans la direction de James. Il la fixait, l'air triste. Son cœur loupa un battement. Elle devait faire quelque chose… Là maintenant. Elle lâcha son sac et marcha vers lui. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

James ne savait pas quoi faire. Avait il encore le droit de la prendre dans ses bras ? Ne serait ce pas une grande effusion que de le faire maintenant devant tant d'élèves ? Et puis il lui en voulait pour le début de la semaine… Pourtant il écarta les bras, et sentit son cœur bondir de joie quand elle se blottit contre lui.

- Je suis désolée. Pardonne moi.

- Tu es toute pardonnée, ma Puce, lui dit il en caressant ses cheveux.

Lily ne le quitta plus de la soirée, voulant rattraper tout ce temps perdu par la faute de son tempérament et ce n'est pas James qui s'en plaignit. Elle lui fit quelques timides bisous. C'était un bon début, même très bon connaissant Lily. Il partit se coucher le sourire aux lèvres finalement cette semaine était parfaite !

Le samedi matin, James se prépara rapidement, il emmenait la rouquine pour une journée en amoureux à Pré Au Lard. En 'amoureux' ? Ce terme le fit sourire… Il aimait être avec elle, les papillons qu'elle créait dans son ventre et cette sensation quand elle était dans ses bras. Il la retrouva dans la Salle Commune, regardant le feu les yeux dans le vague.

Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois quand il vit enfin la jeune fille apparaître au coin du couloir. Il se surprit à la trouver belle. Et cette démarche…

- Tu es en retard.

- Et ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Elle avait vraiment un caractère bien trempé et ça lui plaisait. Pour la première fois, il se surprit à vouloir s'en faire une amie au lieu de la mettre dans son lit. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il y réussissait très bien avec Lily et quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait tout intérêt à faire plus ample connaissance avec elle.

- Je propose qu'on mette un gage à celui qui perd, dit il en s'asseyant.

- D'accord. Tu devras aller te baigner dans le lac…

- Tu n'as qu'à le dire si tu veux me voir nu.

- Déguisé en canard, continua t elle en ignorant sa répartie.

- Et toi tu devras m'embrasser.

- Quoi ? s'écria t elle. T'es malade ?!

- Aurais tu peur de perdre ?

La jeune fille tiqua. Elle était coincée, elle ne pouvait faire marche arrière. Elle lui serra la main qui lui tendait et la partie commença. D'abord avec un petit public puis de plus en plus. En effet la partie était serrée et tout le monde savait l'enjeu.

- Tu es un tricheur, Black !

- J'ai pas triché !

- Si ! Après avoir bougé ta tour, tu devais avancer ta reine !!

- Bah non, ton cavalier l'aurait mis en difficulté.

- Oui, mais dans la stratégie de Gwenned, tu…

- Attends, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais la suivre jusqu'au bout ? Sinon tu sauras comment me contrer !

La jeune fille rouspéta. Elle était persuadée que bêtement il suivrait cette stratégie jusqu'au bout. Du coup, la partie s'avérait plus dure que prévue. Elle se concentra à son maximum mais elle devait avouer que cela l'avait déstabilisée. Elle releva les yeux vers Sirius qui souriait, sûr de sa victoire. Elle était d'autant plus belle énervée, pensa le jeune homme.

- Echec et Mat.

La jeune fille grogna levant enfin la tête du plateau. Le soleil était couché et tout le monde était descendu manger depuis quelques temps. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit laissant rentrer James et Lily, main dans la main. Ils avaient l'air dans leur petit monde, se parlant à voix basse. Noémie se leva et partit vers la sortie.

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? Cria Sirius derrière elle.

- … Pas toi à priori ! grogna t elle en retournant vers lui.

- Oh non !

Il s'était penché afin de placer ses lèvres à sa hauteur dans une attitude comique qui fit sourire la jeune Serdaigle. Voilà une chose que beaucoup de jeunes filles aimerait voir : Sirius Black se laissant embrasser… Mais elle, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Une lueur malicieuse brilla dans ses yeux mais disparu trop rapidement pour qu'il ne se méfie de la suite.

- Ferme les yeux !

- Tout ce que tu voudras…

James et Lily regardaient la scène attendant de voir exactement ce que la jeune fille allait faire… Ils virent Sirius fermer les yeux un sourire sur le visage et Noémie se rapprocher de lui pour l'embrasser finalement… sur la joue.

- C'est tout ?! s'indigna Sirius.

- Tu as gagné un baiser. Tu l'as eu, non ?!

- Oui mais pas sur la joue !

- Ah ça, tu ne l'avais pas mentionné !

- Je veux ma revanche ! Samedi prochain !

- D'un, Black, c'est moi qui ai perdu, donc la revanche c'est à moi de la demander. De deux, je n'ai pas envie de passer tout mes samedis avec toi !

- D'accord vendredi 19h dans ta salle commune ! hurla t il alors qu'elle passait le portrait.

Après un dernier baiser à sa petite amie, James suivit son ami dans le dortoir pour en savoir plus…


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

- Sirius ! N'essaie pas de changer de sujet ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec cette Serdaigle ?

- Nous avons fait une partie d'échecs sorciers et nous avons pimenté le jeu avec des gages… Mais la prochaine fois, je serais plus précis…

- … La semaine prochaine, nous avons un match le samedi je te signale.

- Mince j'avais oublié ! Je repousserais au dimanche après midi.

- Ce serait mieux…

- Et toi, ta journée avec la Tigresse ?

- Très bien, fit il d'un air rêveur.

- Et ?

- On s'est promené, on s'est embrassé, on a mangé au nouveau restaurant et nous revoilà.

- Toi, tu es raide dingue amoureux ! conclua d'un ton sentencieux Sirius.

- Tu crois qu'elle aussi… ?

- Elle en a l'air en tout cas !

James fixa le plafond au dessus de son lit se remémorant les meilleurs moments de la journée. Tout d'abord dans le passage secret, elle avait eu peur d'un petit bruit et lui avait sauté quasiment dans les bras. Il en avait profité pour l'embrasser, la tenant contre le mur… Puis quand il s'était senti perdre le contrôle, il s'était écarté pour reprendre sa route.

Et dans le restaurant… Elle n'avait pas cessé de lui sourire. Ils avaient parlé de tellement de choses qu'il se sentait incapable de s'en souvenir maintenant mais il la revoyait jouant avec sa fourchette, accrochant ses cheveux négligemment pour ne pas qu'ils la dérangent révélant sa nuque… James avait eu une bouffée de chaleur quand elle avait caressé son cou en lisant le menu pour choisir son dessert.

Et puis ils s'étaient promenés, tout simplement. Parfois en silence, parfois en riant. Elle lui avait pris la main d'elle-même. Le cœur du jeune homme avait battu plus fort, il avait été forcé de s'arrêter. Et il l'avait embrassé… de nouveau. Que c'était bon de le faire quand il le voulait.

Mais le moment qu'il avait préféré à tous était juste avant de rentrer dans leur Salle Commune. Il avait vu l'humeur de la rousse devenir sombre sans en connaître la raison. Puis elle l'avait tiré dans un coin où elle avait souvent trouvé des couples dans des situations compromettantes et l'avait embrassé. Il s'était laissé faire, et il n'en avait pas été déçu.

Elle avait mis sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer vers elle et l'avait embrassé légèrement sur les lèvres. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle avait recommencé, encore et encore. Puis elle avait gémi de frustration, et appuyant ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme, elle avait quémandé l'entrée de sa bouche… A ce moment là, James avait pris les choses en main…

Lily rougit en y repensant. Que lui avait il donc pris de l'embrasser ainsi ? Mais elle avait tellement envie de ce baiser… De lui. Elle se retourna dans son lit en songeant à la semaine qu'elle avait vécu. Cela avait été si dur de l'éviter, de ne pas aller le voir… Elle ne serait plus aussi stupide ! Tant pis si les gens la regardaient maintenant, elle voulait pouvoir faire tout ce qu'elle désirait quand elle le désirait. Dont embrasser James.

Andrew se félicita toute la semaine du bonheur de James et lily. Il était sur que d'avoir un peu bousculé la jeune femme avait aidé à tout cela. Leur couple semblait sur les bons rails… Maintenant autre chose attirait son attention… Les coups d'œil de Black vers la table de Serdaigle, exactement. Quand brusquement ce dernier se leva.

- Noémie, je ne pourrais pas vendredi.

- Salut Black.

- Salut Noémie. Le lendemain, il y a un match de Quidditch et je me dois d'être en forme… Donc on repousse ça à dimanche, okay ?

- Dis Black, est ce qu'à un moment j'ai dis que j'acceptais ?

- Non, mais c'est pas grave, rendez vous à 13h dans ta Salle Commune.

Noémie fixa le dos de Sirius pendant qu'il partait. Il ne perdait vraiment pas le nord. Il ne s'était laissé démonté par le ton sec qu'elle avait employé, par les termes utilisés et son refus bien affiché. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une bonne moitié des filles présentes dans la Grande Salle, la regarder bizarrement.

Elle soupira. S'il continuait ainsi, elle finirait par avoir des problèmes. Déjà que sa sœur lui avait fait quelques remontrances à ce sujet… Quelle idée aussi d'être amoureuse d'un type tel que lui. Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de convaincre Ambre de se chercher une autre cible. Après tout, elle était mignonne et pas si stupide qu'elle le laissait croire alors pourquoi s'effacer devant Nina et se laisser entraîner dans cette mascarade de drague ? elle se leva pour retourner dans son dortoir.

- James !! Cesse donc de tourner comme un lion en cage !

- C'est le match de notre vie ! Tu t'en rends compte ?

- Oui, et toute l'équipe le sait après ton petit speech !

- Si on gagne aujourd'hui, on remporte à la fois, la coupe de Quidditch et la coupe des Maisons.

- Et nos noms seront à coup sûr gravés dans l'histoire de Poudlard !

L'équipe des Griffondors entra sur le terrain sous les acclamations des trois quarts de l'école. Ils étaient encouragés par des cris des sifflets et les noms qui revenaient le plus souvent étaient ceux de James et Sirius bien évidemment.

Lily admira James s'envolant. Elle était si heureuse avec lui. Le match débuta et les coups aussi. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas très fair play et n'hésitaient pas à frapper. Les cognards volaient dans tous les sens et l'attrapeur eut plusieurs fois juste le temps d'en éviter un. Sirius et James se démenaient comme des diables pour marquer le plus de but tandis que les batteurs s'épuisaient à vue d'œil.

D'un coup, les deux attrapeurs se mirent à voler le plus rapidement possible dans une direction. Celui des verts et argent poussant son homologue contre les murs pour l'étourdir un peu ou tout du moins le faire ralentir mais rien ne semblait y faire. Puis d'un seul coup le match fut fini. Un des attrapeurs n'avait pas vu le mur devant lui et s'était assommé dessus tombant de plusieurs mètres alors que la main de l'autre se refermait sur le Vif d'or.

Les tribunes des Serpentard tremblèrent de la joie des élèves pendant que celles des trois autres maisons plongèrent dans le silence. Les élèves regardaient le joueur encore couché à terre. Lily chercha James et le vit entrer dans les vestiaires. Il n'était pas content pourtant le match avait été magnifique !

Le temps de quitter les gradins, James était déjà parti vers la Salle Commune. Lily pestait derrière ne réussissant pas à dépasser ce troupeau d'escargots pour rejoindre le jeune homme. Elle savait tous les espoirs qu'il fondait en ce match mais était loin de s'imaginer qu'elle le retrouverait étendu sur son lit, à plat ventre et si abattu.

- Coucou toi, murmura t elle en venant s'asseoir sur son lit à coté de lui.

- …

- James…

- Quoi Lily ?

Sa voix était dure. Il s'en voulut immédiatement mais il lui était impossible de prononcer plus. Il était tellement en colère, tellement déçu. Et elle ? L'avait il déçu ? Sûrement. Il sentit son cœur s'émietter, il ne voulait pas la décevoir, il voulait qu'elle l'admire, qu'elle l'aime.

- Puis je faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Non.

Elle se tourna vers lui, regardant son dos. Elle le caressa au travers de sa chemise pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là s'il avait besoin ou parce qu'elle n'aimait pas le voir si triste. Elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés et entreprit de le masser légèrement pour le détendre. Il se redressa brutalement, emprisonnant ses poignets.

- Arrête ça !

- D'accord, je voulais juste…

- Tu voulais quoi ? Que je me sentes minable ?

- Non.

- Incompétent alors dans mon rôle de capitaine ?

- Bien sur que non.

- Alors quoi ?! hurla t il.

- Calme toi James.

- Ne me dis pas de me calmer !

- Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider…

- Tu ne peux rien y faire ! Nous avons perdu un point c'est tout.

- Mais vous avez très bien joué, c'était impressionnant quand tu as…

La jeune fille ne finit pas sa phrase. James venait de se lever et faisait les cent pas devant elle. Elle pouvait voir que rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne changerait cela. Elle avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras et qu'il n'y pense plus.

- Nous n'avons pas si bien joué sinon nous aurions gagné !

- Mais il a envoyé l'attrapeur contre un mur !! Vous ne pouviez rien y faire !

- Si, il y avait sans doute quelque chose à faire…

- James… murmura t elle.

- Laisse tomber Lily. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup à l'estomac. Une fois, la surprise passée, elle se releva et lui fit face. Elle était énervée, elle avait fait de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral, maintenant s'il la prenait de haut…

- Ca c'est sur ! Je ne peux pas comprendre que tu deviennes si méchant tout ça pour une défaite au Quidditch !

James se retourna vers elle le regard noir.

- Tout ça pour une défaite au Quidditch !? Te rends tu compte que nous n'aurons pas la Coupe des Maisons non plus ?

- …

- Tu sais celle qui te servait comme excuse pour nous pourrir la vie au début de l'année !

- Te pourrir la vie… répéta t elle d'une voix sourde.

- Mais maintenant tu dois être contente, tu pourras dire sans mentir que c'est moi qui ai fait perdre la Coupe.

- Je m'en moque de…

- Oui, je sais ! tonna t il. Tu te moques du Quidditch, bah pas moi ! Peut être devrais tu aller voir ailleurs!

Il l'avait saisi par le coude et l'avait mis à la porte de son dortoir. Ce ne fut qu'en refermant la porte que l'horreur de son geste lui apparu mais il était trop tard. Il avait peur de la décevoir et il l'avait… Il poussa un cri qui résonna dans toute la Tour Griffondor, sortant Lily de sa torpeur. Elle s'enfuit retrouver Andrew les larmes coulant sans fin sur ses joues.

Il se trouvait dans la Salle Commune avec le reste des Maraudeurs. Ces derniers regardèrent vers l'escalier attendant sans doute qu'il leur explique l'état de la jeune fille. Mais ils ne purent que voir la détresse de la rouquine qui avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de son ami et ne semblait pas prête à s'arrêter de pleurer.

Rémus observa le couple de sixièmes années en pestant intérieurement contre son ami. Qu'avait il donc fait ? Rémus savait très bien à quel point James aimait son petit bout de femme comme il aimait la surnommer. Et puis ce cri… Il avait fait froid dans le dos à tous les gens présents dans la pièce.

- Je vais aller le voir, dit Sirius en se levant.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Bijour !**

**Bon bah rien de bien neuf depuis vendredi... Et pour tout avouer j'ai à peine ouvert mes fics à écrire donc...**

**Elayna Black : Merci de te répéter :-D. Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas il a encore mieux pour la faire fuir...  
Marion86 : euh je ne suis pas sure que ce genre de comportement ait réellement une excuse valable... Et puis, fallait bien montrer qu'il était pas si parfait.  
Nolyssa : Je pense que ce chapitre va être à la hauteur de ce que espère...  
Dailly Till : J'espère que tu n'as pas passé un trop mauvais week end par ma faute...  
Catherine Broke : Merci pour ta review pour Le Chantage :-D. Cette fic a 24 chapitres, donc oui ça va vite évolué entre Noémie et Sirius.  
Inconnu : Bah Noémie est une Serdaigle... Elle sait comment éviter les pièges...  
Bella Black 2b : Je suis ravie que tu aimes cette suite parce que c'est d'elle dont je doutais quand j'ai écrit cette fic.  
Eyzalie : Vu les deux prochains chapitres, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée, sinon James va finir en purée de Potter...  
Malliia : a bientot alors ;)  
Hamataroo : oui, on te croit quansd tu dis que James est un crétin. MAis il ne sera pas question de Nina...  
Georgette 2006 : Ravie de ton retour parmi nous! J'espère que cette fic t'a plut jusqu'au bout...  
Atchoum 16 : Voilà ce que tu attendais tant...  
Samara83 : Merci.  
Camille : Une dispute ? Romantique ? Pourquoi pas... Moi ce que je préfère c'est les réconciliations ;-)  
Silvermirror lily : Voilà comment se passe la suite... Pas très bien si tu veux mon avis...  
Arie Evans : Depuis le temps que vous me demandiez un Sirius/OC, j'en ai profité dans cette fic.  
Celilys : et il y a encore quelques chapitres avant que ça aille mieux.  
Iemanjinha : Merci d'en laisser de temps en temps. Et je publies régulièrement parce qu'à votre place je n'aimerais pas attendre des mois, voir des année pour connaitre la suite... Et puis ca permet d'avoir un peu de distraction pendant la semaine.**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde et à mercredi  
E**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Sirius entra dans la chambre doucement, refermant la porte derrière lui. Le dortoir était très silencieux mais il savait que James était là. Son instinct lui disait que son ami souffrait et que rien au monde ne pourrait le faire sentir mieux pour le moment. Lui aussi avait été très affecté par la défaite mais pas au point de faire pleurer sa petite amie.

Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas de petite amie, mais Sirius savait qu'il aurait préféré mille fois lui faire l'amour à la faire pleurer. Son estomac se serra quand il revit l'état de la jeune Evans. Elle était totalement abattue, qu'avait il donc pu oser lui dire.

Il s'approcha du lit à baldaquin où 'Cornedrue' avait été gravé quelques années avant. Il hésita avant de passer la tête. Peut être James ne voudrait il pas qu'il le voit dans cet état… Il ne réfléchit pas plus, il avait besoin de savoir comment allait son ami, s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Etre tout simplement présent pour celui qui lui avait offert l'hospitalité après sa fugue.

Il le trouva assis au milieu de son lit. Les yeux dans le vague, James avait l'air d'un fou. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux, ignorant l'arrivée de son meilleur ami. Sirius s'assit sur le bord du lit et resta là, à contempler ses mains sans chercher à troubler le silence.

- J'ai été méchant avec Lily.

- Je m'en doute.

- Elle va bien ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle contenait autant de larmes.

James serra les mâchoires.

- Je ne voulais pas…

- Je m'en doute.

- Mais je me sens si mal de vous avoir fait perdre.

- Tu ne nous as pas fait perdre, James. C'est juste que nous ne sommes pas aussi agressifs qu'eux, et ça je m'en félicite.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tiennent. Tu aurais aimé toi gagner après avoir faillit tuer quelqu'un ? Eux ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger !

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux, laissant James digéré les informations que son ami venait de lui donner. Si seulement Sirius était venu avant Lily… Quand il y repensait… Ses mains sur son dos l'avaient détendu, l'énervant encore plus. Il voulait garder cette rage, se sentir mal parce qu'après tout il avait échoué dans son rôle de capitaine !

- Je ne voulais pas la décevoir, elle.

- Pourquoi penses tu l'avoir déçue ?

- J'aurais rapporté la coupe de Quidditch et la Coupe des Maisons à Griffondor…

- Tu n'as encore pas compris que tu es tombé sur une des rares filles de l'école qui se moque de ta réputation ! Qui t'aime pour ce que tu es toi !

- …

- Merlin ! James tu as une fille formidable pour petite amie et toi tu t'engueules avec elle parce que tu n'as pas voulu jouer le même jeu musclé que les serpents !

- Elle va m'en vouloir…

- J'espère bien parce que tu es ridicule. Tu vas devoir la supplier mais tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Si tu ne fais pas tout pour la récupérer, moi, je te la pique et compte sur moi pour la garder !

James se sentait requinqué par les paroles de son vieil ami. Il se leva, se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage dans la salle de bain, avant de descendre voir les autres. Il entendit d'abord ses pleurs, puis il la vit, blottie contre Andrew, le corps soulevé par des sanglots. Il vint s'agenouiller devant eux.

- Lily…

- James ?

Elle releva la tête et le vit. Il semblait si mal que son cœur se serra. Devait elle lui pardonner ?

- Je suis désolé, ma Puce.

En un éclair, elle avait pris sa décision. C'était à son tour de souffrir. Elle ne se savait pas si rancunière mais là tout de suite, elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. A un enfant, on lui enlève ses jouets ou son doudou préféré… Alors elle fit de même.

- Ne m'appelle plus ainsi, Potter !

Elle se leva le faisant tomber en arrière et, sans un regard, elle partit vers son dortoir. Les prochains jours seraient difficiles et elle regrettait déjà sa décision mais il l'avait blessé. Elle lui avait fait confiance et tout ça pour un match de Quidditch…

Sirius avait mal dormi. Déjà à cause de la défaite mais aussi par le bruit qu'avait fait James. En effet, son ami n'avait pas cessé de tourner dans son lit, poussant des soupirs à fendre l'âme. Lily avait sa revanche mais lui avait eu le droit à la nuit blanche ! Il se leva et se prépara à sortir. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir les pattes.

Il trouva la rouquine dans un fauteuil, feuilletant un livre d'un air absent. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et lui prit le livre des mains.

- Tu viens faire un tour avec moi ?

- Uniquement si tu me promets de ne pas me parler de Jam- Potter.

- Promis !

Ils sortirent de la Tour Griffondor en silence et ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le parc du château que Lily demanda.

- Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu ?

- Si je suis déçu… Perdre contre les Serpentard, t'imagine l'horreur ?! En plus, quelqu'un m'a empêché de dormir à force de tourner dans son lit en soupirant. Alors…

- C'est si grave que ça de perdre un match de Quidditch ?

- Non. On s'en remet plus facilement que de perdre sa petite amie.

- Je lui en veux énormément, tu sais, dit la jeune femme en se retournant vers lui.

- Oui, mais lui aussi, il s'en veut.

- Bien fait !

- Tu fais ça pour le punir, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Ne le laisse pas trop longtemps dans cet état là, j'aime bien quand il rêvasse tellement que je peux lui faire faire n'importe quoi…

La jeune fille esquissa son premier sourire avant de lui promettre de parler avec lui avant la fin de la semaine suivante. Ils finirent leur tour en discutant de ce qu'ils feraient pendant les vacances d'été. Puis ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient réellement envie de faire et bientôt il fut l'heure d'aller manger. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Sirius vit tout de suite l'œil noir de James, mais il décida de l'ignorer. Il avait passé une bonne matinée avec Lily et ne voulait pas gâcher tout ça. Il s'assit à coté de son ami tandis que la jeune fille partait rejoindre Andrew.

- Tu vas en baver, Cornedrue. Mais c'est récupérable si tu fais de ton mieux.

A 13h précises, il pénétrait dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle. Connaissant Noémie, il avait vérifié qu'elle était bien là avant d'entrer. Elle était actuellement dans son dortoir… Il savait par les nombreuses conquêtes qu'il avait eu qu'ici aussi les dortoirs des filles étaient protégés des intrusions masculines par un sort… Par chance, il connaissait le contre sort.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de son dortoir, il hésita à frapper de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie dans la salle de bain par exemple… Mais si elle était peu vêtue, il aurait le droit à des cris… Voir même des coups ! Il toqua et entra après avoir entendu un léger 'Entrez'. Elle était allongée en travers de son lit, le nez dans un bouquin et ne sembla pas remarquer tout de suite sa présence.

Il put alors admirer tout à loisir sa silhouette. Tout d'abord ses cheveux châtains qui étaient retenus par un élastique, son dos fin et la cambrure des reins. Sirius sentit son corps se réveiller mais il continua. Sa jupe d'écolière était légèrement remontée sur ses cuisses… Le sourire de Sirius disparu aussitôt.

- Comment tu t'es fait ces bleus ?

- Black !

Elle avait sursauté en entendant sa voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il monte ! A vrai dire, elle espérait qu'il ne viendrait pas…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

- Notre partie d'échecs. Qui t'a fait cela ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

Elle avait crié en se levant pour sortir de la chambre mais Sirius la rattrapa par le poignet lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il releva la manche de la jeune fille, révélant d'autres blessures. Il fit de même avec l'autre bras et découvrit le même spectacle. Il releva alors les yeux vers son visage, les sourcils froncés. Qui pouvait oser frapper cette jeune fille ?

Pris d'un doute, le jeune Black saisit sa baguette et formula un 'finite incantem' révélant d'autres contusions. Une bouffée de colère le prit à la gorge alors que la jeune fille observait tous les changements qui s'opéraient sur le visage du garçon.

- Noémie dis moi qui !

- Nina et Ambre.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

- Quoi ? Ta propre sœur !

- Black, s'il te plait, pars.

Il fallait qu'il parte, il fallait qu'il la laisse tranquille. Pourquoi avait il décidé de la coller ainsi ? Pourquoi fallait il qu'il s'entête à lui parler ? Sa sœur avait mal vécu ce rapprochement mais la pire des deux avait été Nina. Elle l'avait roué de coups, puis elle avait ordonné à Ambre de continuer… Et elle l'avait fait.

Nina lui avait répété de rester loin de Sirius pour son bien. Que Sirius appartenait à Ambre… Quelle ironie ! Ce n'était pas dans la chambre de Ambre qu'il était maintenant et après cet aveu, sa sœur n'avait plus aucune chance… Qu'adviendrait il d'elle quand elles apprendraient qu'elle les avait dénoncé à Black lui-même ?

- Pourquoi t'ont-elles frappée ? demanda t il en la forçant à s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- Nina n'apprécie pas que nous nous parlions. Elle considère que je te 'vole' à ma sœur.

- Mais nous ne sommes qu'amis !

- On est amis ? répéta Noémie abasourdie.

- Oui, j'aime bien parler avec toi, me disputer… Ca me change de toutes ces filles qui se plient à mes volontés…

- Black, pour les filles du collège la seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est le sexe, alors excuse moi mais moi aussi j'ai du mal à imaginer que tu ne veuilles être que mon ami !

- T'ai-je dragué une seule fois ?

- Non, je ne crois pas…

- Tu vois ! Si je l'avais fait tu t'en souviendrais, crois moi !

Sirius sortit son jeu d'échecs, concluant ainsi la conversation. Il était hors de question que son après midi avec Noémie soit gâché à cause de ces filles. Il s'assit sur son lit en face d'elle et ils commencèrent à jouer en silence.

- Au fait, on a pas dit les gages ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Le tien reste inchangé vu que tu as perdu. Et le mien ce sera…

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Il allait sûrement lui dire un baiser, et cette fois sur la bouche. Elle n'aurait aucun moyen de l'éviter, à moins de gagner… Mais si elle perdait et que sa sœur ou Nina l'apprenait…

- Un baiser sur la bouche !

- Je m'en serais doutée !

La partie leur prit toute l'après midi et bien que désireux de gagner, Sirius perdit. Pestant contre son manque de concentration, il fut finalement fier d'avoir pu faire sourire la jeune fille. Pendant toute la partie, il n'avait pu oublier les paroles de Noémie. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait subi tout cela. Il veillerait à ce que ça n'arrive plus…

- Allez mon canard ! Il va falloir aller prendre ton bain !

Elle exultait. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il chercherait une excuse pour se défiler et en riait d'avance. Elle avait bien fait de faire cette partie avec lui, elle en avait tout oublié… La réalité reviendrait bien un jour de toute façon… Elle le regarda, un sourire moqueur au visage.

- Bah allons y !

- Tu n'essaies même pas de te défiler ?

- Pourquoi j'ai perdu… la prochaine fois, je regarderais moins dans ton décolleté !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte laissant la Serdaigle rouge de confusion elle baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements pour réaliser qu'elle n'avait aucun décolleté ! Il s'était moqué d'elle ! Elle le suivit jusqu'au lac où elle fit apparaître la tenue de canard. Il avança timidement dans l'eau froide puis une fois complètement mouillé, il ne semblait pas vouloir ressortir.

- Viens, tu verras, elle est bonne une fois qu'on est dedans !

- Non, merci !

- Ne me force pas à venir te chercher…

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il sortit de l'eau. Il voyait dans ses yeux une attente, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il mijotait. Elle se releva pour lui faire face et surtout pouvoir s'enfuir. Elle plaida sa cause mais rien n'y faisait. Finalement elle se retourna et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pu vers le château. Mais le jeune homme eut vite fait de la rattraper.

- Je ne te mets pas à l'eau si tu viens dans mon dortoir.

- Quoi ?! Et après tu vas vouloir me faire croire que tu ne veux être que mon ami !

- J'ai des crèmes pour faire disparaître tout cela… A moins que tu ne préfères que je retournes dans ton dortoir… susurra t il avec un sourire coquin.

- Nina et Ambre ne vont pas…

- On s'en fout !

- Toi peut être mais pas moi ! cria t elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Je te promet de leur parler et qu'elles ne te feront plus de mal, fais moi confiance.

Elle le regarda en silence cherchant à savoir la raison de tout cela. Elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours dans ses bras et que finalement elle y était très bien. A cette pensée, elle le repoussa. Sa sœur ferait de sa vie un enfer mais l'après midi avec lui avait été si agréable… elle utilisa une formule pour sécher ses vêtements sous l'œil attentif de Sirius.

- D'accord, mais si ça fonctionne pas, tu n'essaies plus de me revoir.

Le jeune homme sourit. Son cœur s'était fait plus léger quand elle avait accepté et de sentir son corps contre lui… Etait ce normal de ressentir autant de choses quand on prend une amie dans ses bras ? Il faudrait qu'il demande aux gars… Bien que, à sa connaissance, aucun des trois n'avaient d'amies, au sens non sexuel du terme. Après qu'il se soit de nouveau changé, ils prirent la direction de la Tour Griffondor parlant joyeusement.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota révélant la Salle Commune et surtout la présence de Nina et Ambre dans un canapé que la jeune fille se raidit. Par réflexe, le jeune homme lui prit la main et l'entraina à sa suite vers son dortoir.

- Il vous arrive de faire le ménage ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Aucune fille ne vient ici…

- Dois je donc en déduire que je suis un mec ?! Répliqua t elle en riant.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose…

- Je vois… Et Lily ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose…

Pendant qu'il disparaissait dans la sale de bain à la recherche des crèmes, elle se permit de jeter un coup d'œil à se dortoir si réputé. En effet, toutes les filles rêvaient d'être conviées à venir ici, si ce n'est pour la nuit, au moins pour un petit moment…

Noémie s'assit sur le lit qu'elle avait supposé de Sirius. Elle avait senti son odeur sur les rideaux et les quelques vêtements jetés à la hâte sur la couette lui appartenaient. Elle replongea dans ses pensées, tentant de savoir comment Sirius pourrait faire se tenir loin les deux harpies. Et puis, quand elle serait en vacances chez ses parents… Rien n'empêcherait Ambre de… Et il lui suffisait d'inviter Nina…

- Ca y est, je l'ai trouvé !

- Merci. Je vais aller la mettre dans mon dortoir.

- Mais non, ne sois pas ridicule ! Enlève moi ce tee shirt !

- Black, il est hors de question que j'enlève mon tee shirt devant toi !

- Ah oui, et comment tu vas en mettre dans ton dos ?

- Qui te dit que j'ai des bleus dans le dos ?

- Tout à l'heure quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras… J'ai bien vu que je te faisais mal.

A l'évocation de ce moment d'égarement, la jeune fille rougit. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et semblait trouver ça normal alors qu'il en était tout autrement pour elle… Et maintenant il lui demandait de se déshabiller !! Pour tout dire, il n'en menait pas large lui aussi. Il avait réalisé après coup ce qu'il avait dit à Noémie et cachait par tous les moyens sa gêne. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, et surtout pas par sa faute.

- Promis, je ne profite pas de la situation !

La jeune fille souleva un sourcil, montrant très clairement son doute. Elle lui tourna enfin le dos puis souleva son tee shirt.

- Vas y.

Le jeune Black ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce dos si blanc ponctué ça et là par des bleus. Il serra les mâchoires, il fallait à tout prix qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il commença à étaler la crème… Il voyait de petits frissons parcourir la peau de la jeune fille mais il voulait tenir sa promesse et puis ne s'était il pas promis de s'en faire une amie… Pourtant une partie de son corps ne semblait pas exactement du même avis…

- C'est bon, tu peux te rhabiller.

- Merci, Sirius, dit elle en se retournant avant d'ajouter. Pourquoi souris tu ?

- Tu as utilisé pour la première fois mon prénom !

- Et ?

- C'est cool, non ?!

- Enlève moi ce sourire niais de ton visage, sinon je retourne au bon vieux 'Black' !

En refermant la porte, elle entendit le jeune homme soupirer de contentement lui arrachant à elle aussi un sourire. Elle avait réellement passé un très bon moment avec lui, restait maintenant à savoir comment les deux filles prendraient ça. Mais elle le croyait quand il lui disait qu'il ferait tout pour que ça s'arrête… Elle se surprit même à l'espérer.

En passant dans la salle Commune, elle vit très bien Ambre et Nina la suivre du regard… Elle avait intérêt à faire attention à elle.

- Quatre jours !! Tu imagines, Patmol !! Quatre jours que quoi que je dise, quoique je fasse, elle m'ignore superbement !

- Jeter un sort à Rogue devant elle n'était pas très intelligent !

- Il fallait que je me défoule et ce graisseux est parfait pour cela !

Le jeune Potter s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Voir Lily de loin lui avait fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses, et surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle ! Alors quand il avait vu Rogue la saluer, et qu'elle avait répondu avec un sourire, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et sans réfléchir, il lui avait jeté un sort. Mais elle n'avait rien fait, pas même un regard.

Rémus et Peter entrèrent dans la chambre discutant encore de cours et comprirent rapidement que James ne se sentait pas bien. Rémus d'un naturel plus délicat posa la question qu'ils se posaient tous les deux.

- Lily ?

- Oui. Notre bon vieux Cornedrue ne sait pas comment la récupérer…

- C'est vrai que si tu dois la mettre dans ton lit avant la fin de l'année tu devrais te presser un peu, dit Peter en mâchant un bonbon.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Lily n'avait rien loupé de la remarque du Maraudeur. La mettre dans son lit, voilà donc l'explication de tout cela !?


	20. Chapitre 20

**Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !!**

**Vous allez me détester mais aujourd'hui un seul chapitre !! (retour de mon sadisme légendaire...) Vous aurez remarqué que nous approchons à grands pas de la fin de cette fic... Plus que quatre chapitres... en deux publications. Donc je me demandais si je publiais ma nouvelle fic dès mercredi ou si je vous laissais une semaine... D'après vous ?**

**Marion86 : C'est marrant minuit-7h du matin, c'est les heures auquelles je dors... Donc ça ne sert à rien de m'attendre à ces heures là.  
Hamataroo : Bah non, elle ne sera ni triste, ni en colère...  
Nolyssa : Je ne les ai pas fait autant morfler que ça... Désolée, tu n'auras pas ta dose de sang et de crêpage de chignon.  
Dailly Till :Pour une fois que Peter apparait dans une de mes fics... J'ai voulu être sure qu'il ne soit pas apprécié.  
Mlle Prongs : Non, je ne pense pas qu'après ce chapitre (le 20), James ait à coeur de tuer Peter...  
Bella Black 2b : Pourquoi tant de haine ?! Son acte est pas forcément si négatif...  
Callistofall : Et non, ce n'est pas leur hisoire qui va mal virer...  
Atchoum16 : Il faut toujours un rabas joie, que veux tu.  
Eyzalie : Peter est pas sensé savoir que Lily est derrière la porte...  
Silvermirror Lily : Je crains que ce chapitre ne te sorte pas réellement de ta déprime...  
Malliia : Plus que tu ne le crois...  
Camille :J'aime bien les quiproquos... C'est tellement drôle, d'un point de vue extérieur...  
Celilys : Bah je pense que Nina et Ambre sont des groupies intégristes... Elles sont à fond sur leur cible.  
Nini : Pas autant que ça...  
Inconnu : Mais si ça va arranger les choses...  
Catherine Broke : Euh... Je sais pas si tu vas aimer ce qui va suivre...**

**Bon je vous dit a vendredi et bonne lecture!  
E**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

- Peter, combien de fois dois je te dire que je n'ai jamais fait de pari sur elle !!

- Alors pourquoi as-tu dit…

- J'étais énervé. Et je te signale que peu de temps après je me suis rétracté !

- James calme toi, dit Rémus.

- Non je ne me calmerais pas. La seule chose qui pourrait me calmer est de savoir qu'elle m'a pardonné. Et pour cela il faudrait déjà que je puisse lui parler !

- La prochaine fois tu tourneras sept fois ta langue dans sa bouche avant de parler !

- Sirius ! Le réprimanda le jeune Lupin.

- Bah quoi ! Si au lieu de s'énerver pour une défaite en Quidditch, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et câliner, il n'en serait pas là !

James prit sa tête dans ses mains, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que racontaient ses amis. Ils inventoriaient tout ce qu'il aurait pu ou du faire ce soir là. Mais lui savait ce qu'il aurait fallu faire et ça il n'avait pas l'habitude. Pour ne pas dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il aurait du se laisser aller. Laisser une fille l'aider et ne pas hésiter à se montrer faible devant elle. Parce que finalement le problème était là. Il n'avait pas voulu montrer à Lily qu'il était faible.

- Ou il aurait pu lui réciter un poème…

- Arrêtez !! Hurla James hors de lui.

- …

- Vous vous croyez drôles ?! Vous ne voyez pas à quel point je suis mal sans elle !

- Je pense que tout le collège l'a remarqué, dit Peter avant de recevoir un coup dans les côtes.

- Tu es si mal que ça, Cornedrue ? demanda Sirius.

- Si tu savais à quel point je l'aime, je crois que mon cœur va exploser.

Lily se redressa brusquement remarquant pour la première fois qu'Andrew se tenait devant elle. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes permettant à la jeune fille d'appréhender les dernières révélations. Puis sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir ou même de refuser, le jeune Jones poussa la porte entrebâillée révélant la présence de la rouquine aux Maraudeurs. Ce fut Rémus qui la vit le premier, il fit un signe discret aux autres et ils sortirent, sans que James ne s'en rende compte.

La jeune fille fut sortie de ses pensées par une petite tape sur l'épaule de la part de Sirius. Elle le regarda avant de retourner toute son attention vers le jeune Potter qui était toujours perdu dans son monde. Elle s'approcha tout doucement de lui, s'assit à coté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Laissez moi, murmura t il.

- Je n'en ai pas envie…

- Lily !

Il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer, de repérer tous les plus petits changements qu'il y avait eu sur son visage pendant ses quatre jours. Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras de l'embrasser mais il se contenta de la regarder attendant de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

- Depuis quand es tu là ?

- Depuis que Peter a dit que tu devais me mettre dans ton lit avant la fin de l'année…

- Ce n'est pas…

La jeune Evans ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes le repoussant en arrière. Il n'en fallut pas plus à James pour la serrer dans ses bras et de retourner la situation afin d'être au dessus d'elle. Elle glissa timidement ses mains sous le tee shirt du jeune homme et apprécia la musculature ainsi que la douceur de sa peau.

James sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps et commença à déboutonner le chemisier de sa petite amie, embrassant au fur et à mesure la peau qu'il découvrait. Parce qu'il en était sur maintenant elle lui avait pardonné et il ne la perdrait plus, il s'en fit la promesse. Leur étreinte se fit de plus en plus passionnée. Ses lèvres avaient dévié vers sa poitrine titillant au travers du tissu ses seins. Puis il s'attarda sur son ventre et alors qu'un nième gémissement échappait de la bouche de Lily, il décida que s'en était assez, il ne voulait pas la bousculer…

- Lily, il faut s'arrêter.

Elle vint se coller tout contre lui, écoutant le cœur de son petit ami qui battait si fort dans sa poitrine. La jeune Evans avait perdu le contrôle et elle se félicita d'être avec James et non avec un adolescent bourré d'hormones qui n'aurait pas hésité à en profiter. Elle se souvint ce qu'il avait dit peu de temps avant qu'elle n'entre dans la pièce. Elle prit son courage à deux mains ainsi qu'une grande inspiration, pour lui demander ce qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

- James, c'est vrai ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?

- Quoi ?

Un vague malaise s'était emparé de lui. Il savait très bien à quoi elle faisait référence mais il tentait de gagner du temps. C'était bien la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux alors il ne savait pas exactement comment lui dire… Et si c'était trop tôt, si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose, si… Avant même qu'il ne réfléchisse totalement sa bouche avait déjà prononcé les trois mots.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je t'aime.

Lily se redressa sur un coude pour regarder dans les yeux du jeune homme qui fixait obstinément le plafond les joues rouges. Un sourire ému apparut sur ses lèvres puis sans tarder elle posa la main sur sa joue afin de lui faire tourner la tête vers elle. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, elle attendait ce moment depuis quelques temps déjà.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime James.

Ce dernier tourna enfin la tête vers elle et s'empara avec douceur de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tant de tendresse que la jeune fille en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Mais ils cessèrent vite à cause d'un grand cri de l'autre coté de la porte. Ils se relevèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. James se leva et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir les trois Maraudeurs et Andrew qui se félicitaient en échangeant de grandes poignées de mains. Sirius fut le premier à voir son meilleur ami et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Mon Cornedrue a retrouvé sa Tigresse !!

- Sir', tu n'es pas forcé d'ameuter toute la Tour.

- On va manger, proposa Peter l'œil brillant.

Tous les six entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les filles jetèrent comme à leur habitude un regard vers eux et grimacèrent en remarquant le retour de la jeune Evans auprès de James. Ce dernier avançait sur son petit nuage. Elle était revenue et en plus elle l'aimait. Il se doutait que son sourire niais devait interloquer pas mal de gens autour d'eux mais… Elle était revenue et c'était là le principal !

Sirius regardait avec bonheur son ami. James était plus qu'un frère pour lui, il était aussi son ami, son confident, son complice et son sauveur alors le voir heureux le rendait lui aussi heureux. Il avait envie de raconter tout cela or tous les Maraudeurs avaient été témoins de la scène… Son esprit pensa automatiquement à la seule personne qui n'était pas là et avec qui il aurait aimé partager tout cela : Noémie.

Une fois installé à la table des Griffondor, il la chercha du regard. Où pouvait elle donc bien se trouver ? Sans doute encore à réviser à la bibliothèque… Il se retourna vers le reste du groupe tentant de suivre la conversation quand il eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment… Il observa les gens assis à la même table que lui et l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet.

- Dites les mecs, l'un de vous à la carte sur lui ?

Des regards surpris se tournèrent vers lui. La carte des Maraudeurs était l'un de leur secret et l'évoquer ainsi aussi facilement devant deux autres était quelque peu embarrassant. Lily et Andrew avaient levé la tête de leur assiette et fronçaient les sourcils cherchant sans doute à savoir de quoi il parlait.

- Oh c'est bon faites pas cette tête ! On peut avoir confiance en eux ! Continua Sirius qui s'impatientait. Je veux juste savoir où est Noémie. Ce n'est pas son genre d'arriver si tard au dîner et en plus sa sœur et l'autre folle ne sont pas là aussi…

Le jeune Black avait tout de suite confié à ses amis le problème de Noémie avec sa sœur. Ils l'avaient d'abord taquiné sur cette prétendue amitié mais il avait vite retourné la situation à son avantage en faisant remarquer à James que si elles n'hésitaient pas à frapper la sœur de l'une d'entre elles, que feraient elles à Lily. Du coup, son problème était devenu celui de tous les Maraudeurs et les coups d'œil inquiets des trois autres le soulagèrent. Il n'était pas parano contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé dans un premier temps.

- Je l'ai sur moi, dit Peter en lui tendant un bout de parchemin vierge à priori.

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Andrew esquissa un sourire en entendant cette phrase et se figea en voyant des lignes se former sur le papier. Petit à petit, le plan de Poudlard se forma sous ses yeux et des points suivis de noms d'élèves apparurent un peu partout et essentiellement dans la grande salle pourtant trois se détachaient du lot. Il n'eut que le temps de voir où ils se trouvaient que déjà Sirius s'élançait vers la sortie.

- Lily, tu restes là. Andrew, tu ne la laisses seule sous aucun prétexte !

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à râler mais l'air sérieux et… horrifié de James l'en dissuada. De quoi pouvait il donc être si effrayé ? Et pourquoi les garçons étaient tous partis aussi vite à la suite de Sirius ? Sa curiosité était éveillée et alors qu'elle se levait pour les suivre, Andrew posa une main sur son bras.

- Il a dit de rester ici.

- Et depuis quand je dois lui obéir ?

- Lily, je suis sur qu'il te dira tout après…

Elle se rassit à ses cotés sans le quitter des yeux. Après tout, il avait raison, James lui dirait. Et puis il semblait réellement troublé, il devait vouloir la protéger de quelque chose mais de quoi exactement. Et qu'elle était le rapport avec Noémie ? Elle avait bien vu la jeune fille parler et rire avec Sirius mais sans rien d'autre… Etaient ils ensemble ?

De leur coté les Maraudeurs courraient le plus rapidement possible pour rejoindre la jeune Serdaigle. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils la trouvèrent à terre, inconsciente et entourée de sang. Le cri de rage de Sirius se répercuta sur les murs du couloir jusque loin dans le château. Il tomba à genoux à ses cotés lui caressant le visage et la priant de se réveiller.

- Noémie, pitié réveille toi. S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas !

Son cœur se brisait. S'il mettait la main sur l'une des deux, il était capable de tuer. Rémus posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit signe de se lever tandis que James faisait léviter le corps de la jeune fille. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers l'infirmerie.

- Mme Pomfresh !! Une urgence !! Hurla Peter à peine le seuil franchi.

- Monsieur Pettigrow, je vous signale qu'il y a des gens malades ici…

Ses reproches se turent dans sa gorge quand elle vit Noémie que James avait déposée sur le premier lit libre. Elle courut à son chevet et demanda de l'aide. Seul Rémus fut capable de faire ce qu'elle disait. Sirius fixait la scène sans pouvoir y participer, sans pouvoir oublier qu'il était responsable de tout cela. Elle lui avait dit que Nina et Ambre ne l'écouteraient pas mais il avait cru… Lui et son ego avaient cru qu'il suffisait qu'il aille leur parler…

Alors que Peter observait tout cela, mesurant l'étendue de la méchanceté de filles qu'il trouvait 'mignonnes', James lui pensait à Lily. Se demandant si elles oseraient s'en prendre à elle aussi ? Il ne pourrait supporter de la voir dans cet état par sa faute. Il tourna la tête vers son presque frère et un faible sourire apparu à ses lèvres.

Depuis le retour des vacances, Sirius parlait de cette fille comme d'une amie. Le jeune Potter avait ri en voyant l'empressement et la ténacité avec laquelle son ami la poursuivait. D'un point de vue extérieur, tout le monde pouvait croire qu'il la draguait mais lui s'obstinait à nier… Mais là tout de suite, James vit autre chose encore que de l'attirance. Non, son ami qui répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que jamais au grand jamais il ne tomberait amoureux, venait de se retrouver piéger. Sirius ne l'avouerait jamais, surtout maintenant qu'elle s'était faite agresser…

- Je vais rejoindre Lily…

- Protège la, fut les premiers mots que le jeune Black prononça sans pour autant quitter des yeux la Serdaigle endormie.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Et d'une semaine de finie !**

**Malliia : Oui la fin est heureuse enfin autant que peut l'être l'histoire de James et Lily...  
Nini : Et oui, pour elles les liens du sang ne signifient rien.  
Nolyssa : C'était pour entretenir le suspens que j'avais fait ça... Mais t'inquiètes aujourd'hui et lundi vous en aurez deux.  
Hamataroo : Un mois coincée chez les Serpentard... Ca peut etre une bonne idée de fic ça !  
Marion86 : L'idée que mes écrits te faisaient autant de bien a fait rudement plaisir à mon petit coeur...  
Camille : Euh je pense que tu t'es trompée... Tu devais vouloir dire que je devais publier dès mercredi et pas 'vendredi' :-D  
Atchoum16 : Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours aussi enthousiaste.  
Inconnu : J'avoue, j'aime bien vous faire peur ;-)  
Silvermirror Lily : T'inquiètes elles vont comprendre le message...  
Kalahane : A ce point ?  
Bella Black : Oui c'est émouvant de penser que je poste mon avant dernière réponse pour toi pour cette fic... MAis j'espère que la suivante te plaira aussi...  
Felifaery : Merci, en espérant que la fin ne te déplaise pas trop.  
Thom Merilin : Merci. Voila l'avant dernière publication...  
Mlle Prongs : Je me doutais que tu lui en voudrais moins après ce chapitre.  
Catherine Broke : T'inquiète donc pas, tout se remets en ordre... Ou presque.  
Malina : J'ai deux trois numeros de telephone de filles qui pourraient peut etre t'expliquer comment on en arrive là... Bien que non, je ne suis pas sure qu'elles le sachent elles même.  
Elayna Black : Oui ils vont passer à l'attaque, il faut bien qu'ils se défoulent !  
Callistofall : Savoure bien alors.  
Dailly Till : La suite devrait te plaire alors.**

**Ma prochaine fic, Amis... ou presque, débutera le mercredi (j'ai jamais eu l'intention de la publier plus tard...). Le résumé que vous pourrez voir est : **'Laissez moi vous raconter ma septième année ainsi que celle de mes trois meilleurs amis. Elle fut pleine de rebondissements et de surprises mais elle fut de loin la meilleure**.'**

**Sinon à lundi pour les deux derniers chapitres de cette fic.  
****Bon week end et bonne lecture.  
E**

* * *

********

Chapitre 21

Trois jours, voilà trois jours qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Ses blessures avaient été pansées mais l'infirmière avait préféré la garder plus longtemps endormie pour qu'elle reprenne des forces. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pu révéler qui avait commis cette agression puisqu'il leur aurait fallut parler de leur carte…

Sirius n'avait pas bougé de son chevet depuis qu'ils l'avaient transporté à l'infirmerie. Les garçons lui apportaient de quoi manger boire et il n'acceptait de la quitter que pour aller dormir. Il était le dernier visiteur parti et le premier arrivé. Mme Pomfresh avait beau lui répéter d'aller en cours rien n'y faisait. Elle avait renoncé au matin du second jour quand elle l'avait trouvé les yeux rouges. Nul doute qu'il avait pleuré.

L'infirmière recevait de nombreuses visites d'élèves blessés soit pendant les cours soit durant les matches de Quidditch ou autres altercations entre étudiants. Elle savait par conséquent qui étaient les Maraudeurs, surtout qu'une fois par mois, elle s'occupait du jeune Lupin. Or d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, le jeune Black était un coureur de jupon et le voir ainsi préoccupé par le sort de cette jeune fille la laissait croire qu'enfin son cœur avait trouvé chaussure à son pied.

Elle l'observait avec un sourire attendri en cet après midi du troisième jour quand elle vit les yeux de sa patiente papillonner. Elle se réveillait comme prévu et ne semblait pas souffrir. Elle pouvait les laisser tous les deux en paix, ils avaient besoin de parler. Sirius s'était assoupi dans le fauteuil à ses cotés et tenait sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille pour le cas où. Dès ses premiers mouvement, il ouvrit lui aussi les yeux.

- Sirius ?

- Noémie… Ca va ?

- Je crois. Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

- Trois jours.

Il la regardait tristement. Il s'était promis durant ces longues journées de veille que dès son réveil, il la laisserait tranquille. Pourtant maintenant qu'elle lui parlait, il n'en avait pas l'envie. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait, était de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire oublier tout cela. Il serra les mâchoires, il lui faudrait être fort. Pour se donner la force, il ferma les yeux et visualisa de nouveau Noémie allongée par terre, blessée.

- Je vais te laisser tranquille.

- Hein ?!

- Je t'avais promis de m'éloigner de toi si elles te touchaient de nouveau, dit il d'une voix ferme. Je vais donc tenir ma parole.

Elle le retint par le poignet, manquant de peu de tomber de son lit. Elle avait été si heureuse de le voir là à son réveil qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'il parte, surtout pour ne plus jamais revenir. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, rire de ses blagues parfois stupides et surtout elle aimait rêvasser en pensant à leur prochaine entrevue. S'il partait…

Elle avait été si heureuse quand lundi, il était venu la rejoindre dans le parc pour lui parler de James qui se lamentait. Il lui avait demandé des conseils pour rapprocher le couple. Elle s'était sentie flattée… Et le mardi quand il lui avait donné le lieu de leur prochain rendez vous pour jouer aux échecs.

Le mercredi, quand elle avait quitté la bibliothèque, elle pensait à lui, à cette partie d'échec qu'ils avaient prévu de faire pour départager le grand gagnant. Elle avait même pensé un instant le laisser gagner juste pour savoir le goût de ses baisers. Elle s'était maudite, s'incluant dans le groupe des décérébrées qui le poursuivait à longueur de journée pour avoir ne serait ce qu'un regard.

Et puis elle avait vu au bout du couloir sa sœur qui attendait. Sans le moindre doute, elle avait su que Ambre l'attendait, elle, pour lui parler sans doute de Sirius. Elle ne s'était pas méfiée plus que ça, après tout, Nina n'était pas là… Enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive le premier coup dans le dos. Alors qu'elle tombait sur le sol, elle ne détachait pas les yeux de sa sœur qui regardait la scène avec horreur mais qui ne faisait rien…

- Reste, je t'en prie.

- Non, je ne supporterais pas de te retrouver ainsi. Je ne veux pas être la cause de tout cela.

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce et elle aurait pu juré avoir vu des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Mais il se dégagea et partit sans se retourner la laissant seule dans ce dortoir d'infirmerie. Elle pleura sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Mme Pomfresh, attirée par le bruit, la trouva roulée en boule sous ses couvertures.

Sirius avait quitté l'infirmerie le cœur en miette. Il ne savait ce qu'il devait faire, il avait besoin de ses amis, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter la salle commune des Griffondor. Il marcha sans réel but, ce ne fut qu'une fois devant le Lac qu'il s'arrêta, s'asseyant à même le sol. Combien de temps il resta là à contempler le paysage ? Peu importe, il voulait en finir avec tout cela, revenir en arrière quand aucune fille ne lui plaisait, retourner quelques semaines en arrière avant qu'il ne la rencontre et qu'il ne se mette en tête de devenir son ami.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, légère comme un papillon, il crut avoir rêvé mais non. Lily prit place à ses cotés, regardant elle aussi l'horizon. Elle garda le silence, cherchant les bons mots.

- Je viens de voir Noémie. Mme Pomfresh lui a donné une potion pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer…

- …

- Je pensais que ma sœur était la pire des garces mais finalement…

Finalement elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour soulager la peine de Sirius. Existait il de toute façon quelque chose qui aurait pu le sortir de sa catatonie ? Elle regarda au loin, la surface du Lac était paisible, un léger souffle dans les arbres berçait puis elle l'entendit pleurer. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne avant de l'étreindre plus contre elle.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessée. Je croyais vraiment qu'il me suffisait d'aller voir Nina et Ambre pour que tout ça s'arrête…

- Nina est dérangée comme fille… Elle croit que faire apparaître des araignées dans mon lit me terrorise…

- Quoi ?!

- Elle n'a pas apprécié que je sois de nouveau avec James. Elle a voulu me faire passer un message.

- Tu l'as dit à James ?

- Tu rigoles ?! Il serait capable de lui faire manger son chapeau et de se faire renvoyer à un mois des examens !

- Fais attention à toi, murmura Sirius en essuyant ses yeux. Elle est totalement folle à lier.

- Oui, mais ça porte ses fruits vu que tu as cédé face à elle.

Il repoussa Lily un peu fortement, piqué dans son ego par la dernière phrase de la jeune fille. Puis en y réfléchissant elle avait pas tort, il avait cédé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était forcé d'admettre qu'il avait craqué devant quelqu'un d'autre. Et l'excuse que c'était pour le bien de Noémie, ne le satisfaisait que très peu… Pourtant sur le moment cela lui avait semblé la seule chose à faire…

- Je ne veux pas que Noémie soit blessée…

- Parce que tu crois qu'en l'abandonnant tu ne la blesses pas peut être !

- Je ne l'ai pas abandonné !

- Ah bon ?! Alors comment appelles tu ton comportement ?

- Je lui avais promis que si ça n'arrêtait pas, je…

Lily eut un petit sourire. Elle avait remarqué tout comme les autres que le jeune Black était sous le charme de la Serdaigle. Or c'était la première fois pour lui et il lui fallait quelques conseils. Pas que la rouquine ait l'expérience pour cela, non, c'est juste qu'elle avait lu suffisamment de livres pour savoir reconnaître un homme amoureux qui avait besoin d'aide. Après quelques minutes, elle se releva, épousta sa cape et tendit la main vers Sirius pour aller dîner.

Dans le Hall, ils retrouvèrent le reste des Maraudeurs qui les attendaient. La jeune fille se réfugia dans les bras de James avant de réclamer un baiser sous les yeux haineux de Nina qui passait justement.

- James, tu devrais faire attention à Ta Puce… Elle est la prochaine sur leur liste.

Sirius avait parlé doucement en faisant un signe de tête indiquant très clairement de qui il parlait. James, surpris, regarda successivement Sirius puis Lily. Cette dernière faisait les gros yeux pour qu'il se taise. Elle ne lui avait pas révélé l'histoire des araignées pour qu'il s'empresse de le répéter !

- Lily ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Oh, juste que des araignées sont apparues magiquement dans mon lit et que le lendemain matin, Nina m'a demandé de te laisser tranquille…

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? demanda James visiblement très énervé.

- Pour ne pas avoir cette conversation avec toi. On va manger ?

Elle s'était dégagée de son étreinte pour partir en avant. Pour elle, le sujet était clos mais pour les quatre Maraudeurs, il venait juste de commencer. L'attaque de Noémie les avait tous touché mais qu'elles s'attaquent aussi à Lily… Ils se chuchotèrent quelques mots à l'oreille, la vengeance ne faisait que commencer.

La table des Griffondor était plutôt clairsemée, le repas venant tout juste d'être servi. Lily avait rejoins Andy et discutait avec lui des devoirs qu'ils avaient fait en ce samedi et des dernières nouvelles de Noémie. Les quatre septième années, à l'étonnement de beaucoup, repérèrent Nina et Ambre pour s'asseoir à leur coté.

- Bonjour les filles, salua poliment Rémus en s'asseyant avec Peter devant elles tandis que James et Sirius prenaient place respectivement à coté de Nina et Ambre.

- Salut les garçons, gloussèrent à l'unisson les deux jeunes filles.

- Alors quoi de neuf ? demanda Peter.

Au loin, Andrew n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène et tout en écoutant ce que lui racontait sa meilleure amie, il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi les garçons parlaient avec ses deux folles. Lily se retourna pour voir ce qui retenait tant l'attention de son camarade quand elle vit James et Sirius agiter leur baguette vers leur voisine.

- Qu'ont-ils encore inventé ?! Rouspéta la jeune Evans.

- Je ne sais pas mais j'aurais aimé y participer !

Elle eut un léger sourire, pour tout dire elle aussi aurait beaucoup aimé mettre la main à la pâte mais tant pis… Elle ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire quand elle les vit passer défigurer par des furoncles et les cheveux en pétard. Elle reporta son attention vers son petit ami qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Pourtant tout en finissant de manger, l'humeur de la jeune fille se fit plus sombre. Plus le temps passait, plus elle était persuadée que Nina voudrait se venger et que ce ne serait certainement pas sur eux… Elle regarda dans la direction de James qui avait l'air lui aussi soucieux. Il se leva et vint la voir.

- Lily, ce soir, tu ne vas pas dormir dans ton dortoir.

- D'accord.

En temps normal elle se serait rebellée, lui disant qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait mais là tout de suite, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de dormir dans son dortoir… Et alors que l'idée de dormir dans le même lit que James apparaissait dans son esprit, elle sentit ses joues se colorer faisant sourire le jeune homme.

- Promis, je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas.

Il avait dit ça pour la mettre à l'aise mais cela eut l'effet contraire. Elle n'avait pas pensé à toutes les implications… Une fois de retour dans la Tour Griffondor, elle partit prendre le nécessaire pour la nuit.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

- Les gars, pas de conneries. Lily dort ici cette nuit… J'ai un peu peur de la réaction de Nina après ce soir…

- Pas de soucis pour moi, dit Rémus.

- Pour moi aussi, ajouta Peter déjà bien installé sous sa couette.

- Moi y a un truc qui me chiffonne…

- Quoi donc Patmol ? demanda James.

- Pourquoi tu as dit 'pas de conneries' ? Comme si nous en avions l'habitude !

Le jeune Potter s'apprêtait à répondre à son ami quand deux coups frappés lui indiquèrent que Lily n'était pas loin. Il se leva de son lit où il s'était assis en l'attendant et lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire. Elle portait un sac rempli d'affaire et semblait mal à l'aise.

Le cœur de jeune homme se gonfla à cette vue. N'importe quelle autre fille serait arrivée sure d'elle, avec sourire aguicheur et toute la panoplie de la séductrice alors qu'elle… Un seul regard d'elle le faisait fondre et pourtant elle n'en profitait pas et n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Il lui prit le sac des mains et l'invita à rentrer, intimidé lui aussi.

Il avait eu un bon nombre de filles dans son lit mais jamais il ne s'était senti si maladroit, si proche de faire une bêtise ou un geste regrettable. Il la regarda à la dérobée, parlant avec Andrew et Rémus tandis que lui parlait de Quidditch avec Sirius. Tout en continuant à expliquer à son ami la technique qu'il avait mise au point pour le prochain capitaine des Griffondor, il prit la main de la jeune fille, pour la porter à ses lèvres.

- On devrait aller dormir, il se fait tard et les examens approchent à grands pas.

- J'y crois pas !! hurla Sirius réveillant Peter en sursaut. Toi, James Potter, tu te soucis des examens maintenant ?!

- Sirius… tenta Rémus un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune Black tourna la tête dans sa direction et quand il revint sur le couple, il vit les doigts enlacés et compris le message.

- Ah je vois… Tu as envie de câliner avant de dormir !

Les joues de la jeune fille virèrent au rouge vermillon risquant l'explosion. Elle dégagea sa main et partit avec ses affaires vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Etait ce réellement une bonne idée de dormir ici avec James ? Après tout il était sexuellement actif depuis des années et depuis qu'il était avec elle, ils n'avaient pas été très loin… Peut être voudrait il passer à l'étape suivante… Etait elle prête ? Elle soupira en enfilant le haut de son pyjama.

De l'autre coté de la porte, les coups d'oreiller pleuvaient sur la tête du pauvre Patmol. Ce dernier riait de bon cœur tandis que James le frappait une nouvelle fois au visage.

- Heureusement que j'avais dit pas de conneries !

- Tu aurais du être plus précis, dit entre deux fous rires le jeune Black.

- James a raison, tu as mis Lily mal à l'aise !

- Oh c'est bon !

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda Lily d'une petite voix en regardant les trois Maraudeurs tour à tour.

- James essayait de faire entrer dans le crâne de Sirius quelques concepts intéressants comme la bonne tenue devant une jeune femme, crut bon de signaler Andrew, accentuant la rougeur de Lily. Bon je vous laisse, bonne nuit.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire avant de redéposer son sac dans un coin de la pièce et de se diriger doucement vers son petit ami. Elle lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de se faufiler dans son lit et de dire :

- Ca sert à rien de vouloir lui faire entrer quelque chose dans le crâne… Alors viens donc me câliner, dit elle les joues rosées.

Tout d'abord sans voix, il se changea rapidement pour la nuit, se glissa aux cotés de la rouquine et insonorisa leur lit. Lily se sentait bien dans son lit mais elle était tout de même pas confortable. Les questions sur les attentes de James quant au déroulement de cette nuit ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit et avec la phrase qu'elle venait de lancer, peut être y verrait il une invitation…

Il la prit dans ses bras, collant son torse au dos de la jeune fille. Il sentit qu'elle était tendue et avait une idée sur la raison de tout cela mais il préféra garder le silence et lui faire un léger bisou dans le cou pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Peu de temps après le souffle de la jeune fille s'était fait régulier et paisible.

Quand il avait proposé aux autres de se venger de Nina et Ambre, il n'avait pas tout de suite pensé aux conséquences. Ce n'était qu'en voyant l'air affolé de la rouquine qu'il avait compris qu'elle serait sans doute la prochaine cible et contrairement à Sirius il se voyait incapable de se séparer d'elle. Alors il avait pensé à la faire dormir avec lui, sans arrières pensées. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, abandonnée dans ses bras… Merlin, il allait falloir être fort !

Bien avant d'ouvrir les yeux, Lily su que quelque chose clochait. L'instinct féminin sans doute ou l'absence de ronflement… Elle ouvrit un œil et vit les rideaux du lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de Griffondor. Non tout était normal pourtant un poids sur sa poitrine… Elle fronça les yeux et bougea légèrement pour se caler un peu plus près de la source de chaleur…

Source de chaleur ?! Et le poids sur sa poitrine… Ce n'est pas un poids de stress ou autre, non c'est une main !! Alors qu'elle cherchait à bouger pour faire face à la personne qui avait pris ses aises dans son lit, la main se resserra un peu plus sur son sein et commença à le masser doucement lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. La main délaissa sa poitrine pour descendre doucement vers son ventre.

La peau de la jeune fille prit feu, elle ne réussit plus à réfléchir et ne savait pas quoi faire. La pression sur son ventre se fit telle qu'elle se retrouva collée à un corps… Un corps d'homme sans nul doute vu ce qu'elle sentit contre le bas de ses reins. Les souvenirs de la soirée précédente lui revinrent tandis que la main repartait en vadrouille sous sa veste de pyjama.

- James…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque. Elle ne reconnaissait pas sa voix et ne savait pas exactement si c'était pour le stopper ou l'encourager qu'elle l'avait appelé. Lily perdit pied quand il commença à lui faire de tendres baisers sur la clavicule, puis dans le creux du cou remontant vers sa joue. Par réflexe, elle tourna son visage vers lui pour un baiser, un vrai. Une fois, leurs lèvres en contact, ce fut l'explosion pour les deux adolescents. James la retourna doucement pour se positionner au dessus d'elle.

- Bonjour Ma Puce.

- Bonjour.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander…

- Quoi ? demanda t elle craintivement.

- Tu veux bien être ma cavalière pour le bal de fin d'année ?

Le dimanche fut studieux et les jours suivants aussi. La jeune fille avait repris ses quartiers dans l'aile des filles. Finalement Nina et Ambre n'avaient rien tenté contre elle ce qui n'avait rien de vraiment étonnant puisque James passait tout le temps possible avec elle.

Les révisions se faisaient à la bibliothèque à une table d'écart. Une pour les septièmes années, une pour les quatre sixième années : Lily, Andrew, Bill et Noémie. Cette dernière passait du temps avec les jeunes Griffondor mais évitait tout contact avec Sirius. Lily avait tout de même les coups d'œil fréquents de l'un pour l'autre mais ils s'ignoraient la plupart du temps.

Les examens avaient eu lieu, étalés sur une dizaine de jours et laissant les élèves épuisés. Seuls les septièmes années restaient surexcités. En effet le bal aurait lieu le vendredi, veille du départ en vacances. Lily avait acheté une robe lors d'une balade à Pré au Lard. Elle souhaitait être la plus belle pour James. Ce qui d'après la bouche ouverte de son petit ami quand il la vit pour la première fois fut un succès.

Les autres étaient enfin partis pour le bal, laissant Sirius seul comme il l'avait demandé. Il s'était assis près de la fenêtre à réfléchir. Il aurait tant aimé y aller avec Noémie qu'il lui avait paru stupide d'inviter une autre fille, et là ce soir, il s'était senti ridicule d'y aller tout seul. Alors il leur avait dit de partir sans lui, de s'amuser et de ne rentrer qu'une fois le bal fini.

Noémie… Pendant tout le temps des révisions, elle avait été si proche de lui qu'il avait pu sentir son parfum, entendre sa voix et son rire. Il aurait aimé y participer, pouvoir s'asseoir à coté d'elle pour discuter et se changer les idées. Et pourquoi pas pour l'embrasser car il était sur de ne plus vouloir être seulement ami avec elle. Elle l'avait ensorcelé et maintenant il rêvait d'être à la place de James… Ou non, plutôt comme James avec Noémie à la place de Lily.

Il soupira pour la nième fois depuis cinq minutes. Qu'allait il donc faire de sa soirée ? La porte s'ouvrit et se referma. En se retournant il ne vit rien et supposa que quelqu'un s'était tout simplement trompé de chambre pourtant… Il sentait le parfum aux fruits de Noémie, il se passa une main dans les cheveux… Quand arrêterait il de penser à elle ?

- Tu devrais cesser de passer ta main dans les cheveux, ça accélère la calvitie…

- Noémie !

Il la vit enfin, émergeant de nulle part. Il regarda ses mains… La cape d'invisibilité de James… Voilà qui expliquait le sourire en coin de ce dernier avant de partir.

- Que fais tu là ?

- Je viens te tenir compagnie, comme une amie pourrait le faire. Je sais que tu ne voulais plus qu'on se voie…

Sirius se leva et se posta devant elle, si proche qu'il pouvait voir tous les détails de sa peau, de ses yeux… leurs respirations se firent plus rapides. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant de son pouce, appréciant le grain de sa peau…

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elles s'en prennent de nouveau à toi par ma faute.

- Je sais, murmura t elle en posant sa main au dessus de celle de Sirius.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Tu étais si proche et si loin à la fois.

S'en fut de trop pour le cœur du jeune homme. Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Elle noua ses bras derrière sa nuque et se colla à lui pendant qu'il l'enlaçait. Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionné et bientôt Sirius se détacha d'elle. Il voulait parler avec elle, rattraper le temps perdu mais il lui était impossible de la laisser quitter ses bras. Il se demandait même si elle le voulait.

- Lily m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas aller au bal alors j'ai eu l'idée de venir et James m'a prêté cette cape pour être sur que les filles ne me voient pas…

- Je les remercierais demain. Là tout de suite, je veux juste profiter de toi.

* * *

**Je voulais à la base arrêter la fic là... Mais j'ai écris deux chapitres de plus, j'espère qu'ils ne gâcheront pas tout...**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Coucou**

**Voilà la dernière publication !! Moment émouvant surtout que vous avez eut l'air d'apprécier cette fic qui ne me plaisait pas.**

**Marion86 : pour le personnage principal de ma prochaine fic, tu verras... ce sera une surprise.  
Nolyssa : Merci  
Dailly Till : La fin devrait aussi te convenir mais je l'aime pas trop...  
Elayna Black : Si j'avais arrêté là, j'aurais plus mis les formes.  
Atchoum 16 : Voilà les deux derniers...  
Catherine Broke : En espérant que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par cette fin qui m'a donné tant de mal à écrire.  
Silvermirror Lily : Bah j'espère que ça restera 'mignon' jusqu'à la fin...  
Bella Black 2b : tu voles toujours vers le prochain chapitre? (à suivre)  
Lillly28 : Merci  
Inconnu :Juste un petit problème pour Sirius et Noemie et c'est fini ;)  
Nini : Oui je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour la vengeance et ça se sent je pense...  
Arie Evans : En espérant que la prochaine fic te plaise autant que celle ci...  
Tchintchong : Ca faisait longtemps dis donc ! J'espère que tu auras raison au sujet de la fin...  
Mlle Prongs : Ravie que la relation Sirius-Noemie t'ait plut, je ne m'étais pas encore interessé aux amours de ce Maraudeur.  
Bella Black 2b : désolée, ce sera même plus tard que d'habitude... retour de week end oblige **

**A mercredi pour une nouvelle fic  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Andrew s'étira dans son lit pour finalement se pelotonner de nouveau sous ses draps. Sa nuit avait été courte et il ne voulait pas quitter tout de suite son lit. Après tout il était en vacances rien en le forçait à se lever. Enfin presque… A un moment ou à un autre sa mère viendrait voir ce qu'il fabriquait et le sommerait de se lever pour profiter de ses vacances…

Le problème était qu'il en profitait déjà beaucoup mais pas aux horaires que ses parents souhaiteraient… Et en se couchant tard, il devenait vite très difficile de se lever tôt… Mais tout cela allait peut être bientôt changer. Le mois d'Août serait différent et il devrait à coup sur perdre cette mauvaise habitude qu'il avait pris au mois de Juillet avec Lily.

Avec la mort de ses parents, elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Au début, elle avait tenu à rester au château. Dumbledore lui avait proposé, sachant qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Cette année, Voldemort avait fait beaucoup d'orphelins et pas seulement parmi ceux d'ascendance moldue. Puis James s'était refusé de la laisser rester parmi ces étudiants tous plus tristes les uns que les autres, tout cela avec un zeste de possessivité.

Alors elle avait accepté l'invitation des parents d'Andrew pour le mois de Juillet tandis que le mois d'Aout se passerait chez James, avec les Maraudeurs. La jeune fille ne sentait pas à l'aise, elle avait l'impression d'imposer sa présence et il avait fallut beaucoup de force de persuasion de la part de Mme Jones, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était la bienvenue.

Par conséquent les deux adolescents passaient leur journée tous les deux à se promener, à jouer et leur soirée à parler et lire dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils oubliaient souvent de regarder l'heure et de nombreuses fois ils s'étaient endormis dans le salon.

James avait bien proposé à Lily de venir chez lui passer ses vacances mais elle ne s'était pas sentie prête à rencontrer les parents de James de façon aussi officielle. Elle préférait attendre le mois d'Aout et arriver en même temps que tout le monde. Tout cela avait peiné le jeune Potter mais il s'était vite ressaisi. Après tout, elle viendrait passer tout le mois d'Aout avec lui s'était déjà très bien, non ?!

- Andrew Jones !! Debout !!

Mme Jones hurlait du bas d'escalier comme à son habitude maintenant. Elle savait qu'ainsi elle réveillerait les deux jeunes sans risquer d'oreiller volant.

- Je vous rappelle que vous partez aujourd'hui chez vos amis !!

Sur ces mots, Lily se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Elle allait revoir James aujourd'hui ! Ils s'étaient écrits tous les jours s'échangeant un maximum de banalités mais tant heureux d'en recevoir. Mais là elle allait pouvoir se glisser dans ses bras, l'embrasser ou tout simplement entendre sa voix… Il lui avait tant manqué !

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le bal et le départ le lendemain. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés. Enfin, si pour se changer. La jeune fille souriait en y repensant. Le bal avait été un véritable conte de fée, il avait été le cavalier parfait. Toutes les filles en avaient été jalouses mais rien ne lui avait fait plus plaisir que lorsque James avait tenu à distance tous les garçons…

Elle se leva pour aller prendre sa douche et finir sa malle. Elle partirait directement à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Et James partirait à l'Ecole d'Auror… Y avait il beaucoup de femmes dans ces écoles ? Son coeur se serra, elle était terriblement jalouse… Et puis un an sans le voir… Ca allait être dur d'être si loin de lui… Déjà un mois alors plusieurs…

L'heure du départ arriva enfin. Le magicobus apparu devant eux peu de temps après que Andrew ait levé sa baguette en l'air. Ils retrouvèrent à l'intérieur Noémie. Cette dernière était assise dans le fond et cherchait à disparaître dans la banquette tant elle se tassait. Mais les deux adolescents savaient qu'elle serait là.

Noémie avait dit à ses parents qu'elle allait passer le mois d'Aout chez Andrew. Bien sur Ambre avait eut l'air suspicieuse mais rien n'avait été dit. Si elle avait su que lors du bal, Noémie avait passé sa soirée dans les bras de Sirius à discuter, à l'embrasser… Si Ambre avait su qu'elle n'avait aucune amie du nom de Sara… Cette Sara qui lui avait écrit tout le mois précédent.

Le trajet se passa pour le mieux. Entre discussions et éclats de rire, ils se donnèrent des nouvelles. Lily fut particulièrement contente de savoir que Nina viendrait en vacances chez Noémie mais lorsque la jeune Serdaigle serait au Manoir Potter…

- Godric Hollow

Les trois adolescents descendirent avec leur bagage. Une maison magnifique se dressait au bout de l'allée, les laissant sans voix. Bien vite, la porte d'entrée s'ouvert à la volée libérant un jeune homme qui courut vers les nouveaux arrivants.

- Noémie !

- Sirius !

La jeune fille avait à peine eut le temps de dire le nom de son petit ami qu'il l'embrassait déjà à perdre haleine. Les deux autres les regardèrent avec un sourire attendri. Ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux… Lily se retourna vers la porte d'entrée pour y voir James qui passait tranquillement le seuil. Quand il l'a vit enfin, il lui sourit et ouvrit les bras. Elle courut aussitôt dans sa direction, oubliant que les formes derrière le jeune Potter n'étaient autres que ses parents.

Une fois, les embrassades finies, Sirius accompagnés des deux autres revinrent vers le Manoir avec tous les bagages. Lily ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de James.

- Mon petit chéri, et si tu nous présentais ton amie ?

Lily sursauta en réalisant que les parents se trouvaient là…

- Bonjour, Lily Evans.

- Bonjour Lily. Nous sommes les parents de James…

La jeune fille avait été impressionnée par les parents de son petit ami et elle ne fut pas la seule. En effet, Noémie avait rougi quand Sirius l'avait présentée comme sa petite amie mais après tout n'est ce pas ce qu'elle était ? Pour son plus grand bonheur ?

Le mois d'Aout fut ponctué de rires, de jeux, de blagues mais la dernière semaine fut pourtant empreinte de mélancolie. Même Rémus, Peter et Andrew sentaient leur moral baisser en pensant que les deux couples allaient être séparés. Un soir de la dernière semaine, alors qu'ils discutaient tous ensemble dans le salon, James attira Lily à l'écart.

- Dis ma Puce, ça ne te dirait pas de dormir avec moi jusqu'à ton départ ?

Il avait dit tout cela sans quitter des yeux la main de la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas si ce n'était pas trop rapide pour la jeune fille ou si elle lui associerait de mauvaises intentions. Mais il avait envie de profiter de sa présence au maximum.

- Mais que vont dire tes parents ?

- Dès le début, ils pensaient que nous dormirions ensemble…

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, ce genre de choses l'aurait fait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle aurait bafouillé avant de trouver un moyen pour partir et fuir cette situation embarrassante. Pourtant là, elle était surtout déçue de ne pas l'avoir su avant…

- D'accord.

- On peut savoir ce que vous trafiquez là bas ? hurla Sirius.

- Sirius ! Rala Noémie. Ne me crie pas dans les oreilles, s'il te plait.

- Désolé, Mimi, dit il en lui plantant un bisous sur le bout du nez. Alors vous nous racontez ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Black ! fit Lily avec un sourire.

- Je te parie que je peux deviner !

- Tu parles, je t'en ai parlé dans l'après midi, rétorqua James.

- Tu en as parlé avec Sirius avant ? s'indigna Lily.

- Parler de quoi ? demanda timidement Peter.

- De dormir ensemble jusqu'à leur départ pour Poudlard.

La jeune rouquine rougit de honte et d'embarras. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Tout le monde allait la prendre pour une fille facile ou pour… Elle avait envie de disparaître mais le bras de James autour de sa taille l'empêchait de partir.

- Dis Sirius, commença Noémie. Tu aurais apprécié que James fasse la même chose quand tu es venu pour me poser la même question ?

- Parce que vous couchez ensemble ? S'étrangla à moitié Lily.

- Oui, et ?

Finalement, ils ne la prendraient peut être pas pour une marie couche toi là…

La semaine passa rapidement et la veille de la rentrée, les jeunes filles étaient nerveuses. Elles allaient être loin de leur petits amis jusqu'aux vacances de noël et il n'avaient pas la réputation de rester longtemps célibataires… Tout en voulant être optimistes, elles ne réussissaient pas à faire taire cette petite voix qui répétait qu'ils ne les attendraient pas.

Le jour du départ arriva au grand damne de tous les adolescents. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer pour les Maraudeurs tandis que les trois autres repartaient vers Poudlard pour la dernière année, celle des ASPICs. Ils savaient déjà qu'ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de temps à eux, qu'ils passeraient les vacances de Printemps au Château… Et il n'y aurait personne pour faire des farces et les divertir entre deux devoirs…

Pour éviter que Nina et Ambre n'apprennent que Noémie avait passé tout son mois d'Aout avec Sirius, ils décidèrent d'y aller en deux groupes bien distincts. D'un coté, les trois sixièmes années qui étaient censés avoir passé le dernier mois des vacances chez la famille Jones. De l'autre coté, James et Sirius, l'un accompagnant l'autre qui venait dire au revoir à sa petite amie…

Ils s'étaient 'croisés' sur le quai. Discutant de tout et de rien, Lily confortablement collée contre James qui jouait avec ses cheveux. Il se sentait si triste de la laisser partir si loin sans lui, de savoir qu'elle allait devoir effectuer son travail de Préfète en Chef. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Il ne le supporterait pas. Il lui embrassa les cheveux, tout en écoutant les autres parler.

Noémie et Sirius enviaient le couple de pouvoir s'afficher ainsi. Malheureusement le fan club des Maraudeurs ne se limitait pas aux septièmes années de l'an dernier et si tout cela revenait aux oreilles de Nina… Au moment de se dire au revoir, Sirius laissa ses lèvres plus longtemps sur la joue de la jeune fille et lui murmura un 'je t'aime' avant de partir sans se retourner, laissant une Noémie perdue mais souriante.

Ils n'avaient jamais fait mention à un quelconque sentiment l'un pour l'autre, et bien qu'elle se savait amoureuse, elle ne pensait pas qu'il en fut de même pour lui. Ce n'était pas son genre, de tomber amoureux. Elle avait alors tu tout cela sachant pertinemment qu'elle se trahirait un jour mais là… Noémie ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui dise. Si seulement il lui avait laissé le temps de répondre.

Elle monta dans le Poudlard Express à la suite de Lily et Andrew. En avant pour une nouvelle année… La dernière.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

Lily se laissa tomber sur son lit, totalement abattue. L'année touchait à sa fin, le bal aurait lieu dans deux jours et elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur joyeuse. Et elle n'était pas la seule ! Elle avait cru que cette période de l'année serait la plus excitante de sa vie. Elle y avait pensé toute l'année et c'est ce qui lui avait permis de tenir les soirs de blues. Mais là…

L'année scolaire avait démarré par la sempiternelle répartition des premières années, mais tout comme Noémie, elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'extasier devant ces nouveaux visages. Devant ces nouveaux élèves qui semblaient juste sortis de l'age des couches culottes. Seul Andrew avait réussi à profiter de la joie collective avec Bill.

Bill qui depuis la fin de leur sixième année s'était rapproché d'eux sans faire plus de compliments à Lily. Et à bien y réfléchir, elle avait vite vu que ce n'était pas elle qui l'intéressait mais plutôt son meilleur ami. Parmi les autres révélations qu'elle eut le premier soir à Poudlard, elle en avait eu une aussi au sujet du fan club de James : ses groupies étaient toujours jalouses et l'absence du Maraudeur leur rendait possible les coups bas.

Le petit groupe de quatre avait vite été débordé par le travail et les jours filaient sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en rende compte Une routine s'était même installée et perdura jusqu'à la formation du nouveau couple Andrew-Bill. Ils passaient plus de temps entre eux, laissant les deux jeunes filles seules à discuter de leurs petits amis.

Petits amis qui envoyaient un hibou par semaine pour leur raconter leur formation à force de détails tous plus amusants les uns que les autres. Ils veillaient à ne mentionner aucune fille et les deux jeunes filles ne savaient pas réellement comment interpréter ce fait. Mais inutile de dire que ni la Serdaigle, ni la Griffondor ne prit le risque de parler de la gente féminine.

Elles recevaient leur hibou le mardi et envoyaient le leur le jeudi et aucune lettre ne manqua à l'appel. Le fan club de Potter eut vite fait de comprendre qui écrivait si régulièrement à Lily mais les groupies de Sirius ne devinèrent jamais que Noémie correspondait avec lui et heureusement. En effet dès les premières semaines, cette dernière avait remarqué une Poufsouffle qui avait été amie avec sa sœur. Elle avait du redoubler sa septième année et se retrouvait donc souvent en cours avec Noémie…

Elle veillait à bien cacher les lettres de Sirius et n'en parlait pas avec ses voisines de lit. Après tout elle ne savait pas trop comment réagiraient les autres. Les seules fois où elle s'autorisait à parler de Sirius, c'était avec Andrew et Lily et quand Bill n'était pas là. Son séjour à l'infirmerie l'année précédente lui avait laissé de très mauvais souvenirs…

Noël était vite arrivé, avec son lot de joies… Et de peines. Noémie devait passer la première semaine de vacances chez ses parents et la seconde avec Lily, Andrew et les Maraudeurs. Sirius avait été intenable la première semaine et deux jours avant l'arrivée de la jeune fille, le drame se produisit.

La veille, le jeune Black avait attendu avec une grande impatience son hibou quotidien qui n'était jamais venu. Ce matin là, voyant qu'il n'aurait de nouveau rien, il avait saisi le taureau par les cornes et sans prévenir les autres avait transplané chez Noémie. Son cœur battait fort, il était persuadé que quelque chose de mal s'était produit. Il sonna à la porte d'entrée et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années lui ouvrit souriante.

- Bonjour, que puis je pour vous jeune homme ?

- Pourrais je parler à Noémie s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sur, je vais l'appeler.

Elle repoussa la porte, le laissant sur le perron et lui cachant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il l'entendit alors crier et une voix répondre faiblement. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement, cette voix… Un frisson d'anticipation le parcouru et un sourire naquit sur son visage quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir. Malheureusement le cocard sur l'œil droit de sa petite amie transforma vite son sourire en une grimace de rage.

- C'est elle qui a fait CA ? Hurla t il.

- Sirius, calme toi.

- Me calmer alors qu'elle s'en est encore prise à toi ?!

- J'aurais du être plus prudente, elle ne serait pas tombée sur tes lettres…

- Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses !! Elle n'a pas le droit de te frapper pour cela !!

Alertée par les cris, la mère de Noémie était apparue et s'apprêtait à signifier à Sirius qu'elle voulait qu'il parte quand il s'en prit à elle.

- Et vous, que faites vous ? Vous attendez quoi ? Que Ambre ou Nina la tue ?!

- Monsieur je ne vous permets pas !

- Moi non plus ! Vous êtes sa mère, vous êtes censée la protéger !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est maladroite et qu'elle a chuté dans les escaliers !

- Quoi ? S'écria t il en se retournant vers Noémie.

- Sirius, s'il te plait.

- Vas chercher ta valise, tu viens avec moi. Pendant ce temps là je vais parler avec ta mère.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait raconté les événements de l'année dernière. Il cacha le mensonge de l'été sur son lieu de vacances et insista sur son agression. La mère de Noémie l'écoutait sans rien dire. Elle ne semblait pas étonnée. Quand sa fille revint avec ses affaires, elle l'embrassa et la serra dans ses bras, lui murmurant qu'elle était désolée de ne pas avoir vu tout cela.

Sirius n'avait plus quitté Noémie d'une semelle ce qui ne fut pas un problème pour la jeune fille. Même si elle avait quelques appréhensions quant à son retour dans sa famille… Mais il ne se ferait qu'au mois de juin, il y avait bien le temps.

Au moment de la séparation sur le quai de la gare de Londres, le jeune Black ne laissa aucun doute sur sa relation avec la Serdaigle et lança hargneusement à un groupe de jeunes filles qui passaient que s'il arrivaient quoique ce soit à Noémie, il viendrait en personne… A ce moment là, elle avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de lui faire le plus doux des baisers.

James et Lily, quant à eux avaient observé toute la scène avec un sourire attendri. Leurs vacances avaient été fabuleuses mais trop courtes assurément. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se séparer et ce fut les larmes aux yeux que la jeune fille observa la silhouette de James rétrécir à mesure que le train s'éloignait.

Lors de leur retour à Poudlard, les ragots avaient été bon train mais personne n'osait s'approcher du petit groupe de quatre. Ils révisaient et mangeaient ensemble ne se séparant qu'au moment d'aller se coucher. Il en avait été ainsi jusqu'à deux semaines avant les examens. Le hibou du mardi n'était jamais apparu et celui du jeudi n'eut jamais de réponse.

Les jeunes filles avaient crains le pire puis s'étaient laissées submerger par le travail pour oublier tout cela. Voilà pourquoi Lily venait de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Elle venait de sortir de son dernier examen. Elle avait passé la soirée avec les trois autres, silencieuse, jetant des coups d'œil réguliers vers Noémie qui était elle aussi plongée dans ses pensées. Elles n'en avaient pas parlé toutes les deux, sachant pertinemment que l'autre ne voulait pas penser à cela.

Le jour du bal arriva. Les garçons avaient réussi à les convaincre de s'habiller et de se préparer. Lily portait une robe écrue sage et Noémie une robe noire qui dévoilait beaucoup de son dos. Toutes deux pensaient au lendemain, à leur retour à Londres. Elles avaient cru que les garçons viendraient les chercher mais maintenant… Une larme coula sur la joue de la rouquine.

- Oh non !! Ne pleure pas !! Sinon moi aussi je vais pleurer et Andy et Bill vont nous disputer !

Lily essuya ses yeux du mieux qu'elle pu et le menton tremblant tacha de rectifier son maquillage. Le couple arriva et se dirigea vers leurs cavalières, devant lesquelles ils firent une révérence assez comique. Après tout, il s'agissait là de leur bal de fin d'étude… Elles auraient bien le temps de voir demain le pourquoi de cette absence de courier.

La soirée avait commencé depuis à peine une demie heure pourtant que les hostilités commencèrent. Un groupe de filles, faisant parties du fan club des Maraudeurs, les encerclèrent.

- Alors, pas de nouvelles des Maraudeurs ?

- …

- Vous pensiez réellement qu'ils tenaient à vous ?!

- …

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'ils allaient vous attendre ?!

- …

- Maintenant qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient, ils ont été voir ailleurs, comme ils l'ont toujours fait !

- …

- Vous ne pensiez pas être spéciales à leurs yeux ?

- …

- Vous êtes des idiotes !

A chaque phrase, Lily et Noémie serraient les dents. Etait ce pour ravaler leur larmes ou les mots acerbes qui leur venaient à l'esprit, elles n'auraient pu le dire. La seule chose qu'elles étaient sures, c'est qu'elles ne voulaient plus rester là et tant pis si cela signifiait que cette bande de dindes avait gagné la partie. Elles étaient trop fatiguées pour se battre.

Lily fut tirée de sa rêverie par un coup de coude dans ses cotes. Noémie lui fit signe de la tête de regarder vers la porte d'entrée de la grande salle et là, son cœur loupa un battement. Les autres filles se tournèrent elles aussi pour voir ce qui se passait et s'écartèrent.

James et Sirius, fièrement habillés, regardaient partout. Puis les yeux du jeune Potter se soudèrent à ceux de Lily et il esquissa un sourire en tapotant sur l'épaule de son ami. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs petites amies, les conversations se taisaient sur leur passage. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant les filles, le silence régnait dans la salle.

- Surprise, s'écrièrent ils en chœur.

Lily fut la première à réagir mais ce ne fut pas exactement la réaction que James attendait… Elle le gifla avec violence avant de lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser. Noémie quant à elle, lui tourna le dos en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Sirius l'enlaça, posant son menton sur son épaule.

- Suis désolé, ma Mimi.

- Lache moi.

- Oh non !! Ca fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas tenu dans mes bras ! dit Sirius en ponctuant chaque mot d'un bisou dans le cou.

- Il fallait y penser avant de ne plus envoyer de hiboux ! S'écria t elle en se dégageant.

- Mais on voulait vous faire une surprise !

Pendant tout ce silence, les autres filles du château avaient été immondes avec elles, leur répétant qu'ils ne les avaient pas attendu, qu'elles s'étaient faites des illusions… Cela avait été si dur à vivre que la jeune Serdaigle voulait qu'il comprenne… Mais devant le regard triste de son petit ami, elle capitula et l'embrassa avec ferveur.

Andrew et Bill avaient observé la scène de leur cote et se félicitaient d'avoir été les complices de cette surprise. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour ne pas que les amies dépriment pour les examens et surtout qu'elles n'acceptent pas sur un coup de tête d'être la cavalière d'un quelconque élève…

La soirée venait de prendre fin mais les trois couples ne souhaitaient pas aller se coucher immédiatement. Ils tenaient à profiter de cette derrière nuit au château.

Après la dernière danse, ils se dirigèrent dans le parc vers un arbre qui les avait souvent protégé du soleil. Ils s'assirent en rond et parlèrent de tout rattrapant ces longs mois de séparation.

- Qu'avez-vous de prévu pour cet été ? Demanda Bill en baillant.

- Facile ! Je kidnappe Noémie et on va où elle veut !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille tandis que son cœur se serrait.

- Mes parents ne seront sans doute pas d'accord…

- Ils y sont, à condition que tu passes la première semaine de tes vacances avec eux…

- Tu as été les voir ?

- Et il était stressé… J'te raconte pas ! rit James en prenant dans ses bras Lily qui frissonnait.

- Nous, dit Andrew en pointant Bill, on va bosser dans une petite ville près de la mer… En espérant qu'il fasse beau !

- Nous, on va aménager notre chez nous, dit James avec un sourire.

- Hein ?! S'exclama Lily en se décollant de lui pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi ? demanda un James perdu.

- Si mais je ne pourrais pas payer de loyer, ni…

- Chut, la coupa t il. On s'arrangea pour ça, finit il avec un clin d'œil.

Finalement de ce groupe, tous réalisèrent tous leurs rêves.

Finalement de ce groupe, seuls deux se marièrent.

Finalement de ce groupe, trois moururent et trois pleurèrent.

Finalement de ce groupe, un enfant naquit et sauva le monde.

La seule chose certaine, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

**FIN**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plut...  
A mercredi pour la prochaine**


End file.
